Wishoian
=The Language of ˈwishoian= Natively known as: ˈwisho /ˈwiːʃɔ/ ...and he stood holding his hat and turned his wet face to the wind... mbump u doks pli u tjekt mbump ˈduie u oo snua dod onlu Pronunciation: /mbʊmp u ðɔːks pliː u tjɛkt mbʊmp ˈðʊːie u oo snʊːa dɔd onlu/ Narrow pronunciation: u ðɔːks pliː u tjɛks mbʊmp ˈðʊːie u oo snʊːa dɔd onlu ˈwisho word order: and he stood holding his hat and turned his wet face to the wind Grammar Main word order: Subject-Verb-Object-Oblique. "Mary opened the door with a key" turns into Mary opened the door with a key. Adjective order: Adjectives are positioned before the noun. Adposition: prepositions Noun morphology Definite article Uses of definite article that differ from English: • Used to talk about countable nouns in general  Example: English's ‘I like cats’ would translate to ‘I like the cats’ Indefinite article No indefinite article. Personal pronouns Verbs Perfect aspect ‘have studied’ No perfect aspect. Progressive aspect ‘am studying’ Uses the word for ‘be’ before main verb. Imperative ‘study!’ (as a command) Uses the same conjugation as 2nd-person present-tense. Negation Prefix on verb: zu- /zu-/ Tense affixes come between the root verb and the negative affix. Derivational morphology Adjective → noun = If starts with vowel: suffix - Else: prefix taː- Noun → adjective = prefix a- Noun → verb = prefix aː- Verb → noun = If starts with vowel: prefix ʦz- Else: prefix lwioː- Verb → adjective = prefix iː- Adjective → adverb = If starts with vowel: suffix - Else: prefix θie- One who Xs (e.g. paint → painter) = If starts with vowel: suffix - Else: prefix ɛː- Place of (e.g. wine → winery) = If starts with vowel: prefix ʦ- Else: prefix dɔ- Diminutive = If starts with vowel: prefix sj- Else: prefix mra- Augmentative = prefix ʊː- ˈwisho - English Dictionary Key: spelling /pronunciation/ part of speech. definition(s) *a /a/ v. bring *a /aː/ adv. only *a /aː/ art. the (4th. genitive) *ach /aʧ/ v. lay *ad /aːd/ pron. yours (masc.) *ad /aːð/ nm. factor *adich /aðiːʧ/ adj. friendly *aek /aɛk/ adj. distant *aeks /aɛːks/ adj. skilled *ahoio /ahɔio/ adj. bloody *aijn /aiːjn/ ˈaiːjŋ adj. painful *aiorku /aiorkʊː/ adj. funny *aiosk /aioːsk/ adj. central *aiâmp /aiæmp/ adj. powerful *aiât /aiæt/ ˈaiæs adj. personal *ajl /ajl/ adj. deliberate *ajl /aːjl/ v. guess *ajn /ajn/ ajŋ adj. sensible *ajn /aːjn/ aːjŋ v. sew *ajn /aːjn/ aːjŋpron. to you (masc.) *ajr /ajr/ adv. finally *ajr /aːjr/ v. weep *ajsh /ajʃ/ adj. entire *ajsh /aːjʃ/ adj. live *ak /aːk/ nf. grain *aki /akiː/ adj. urban *akjensh /akjɛnʃ/ adj. dirty *akl /aːkl/ nf. tension *aklilk /aklɪlk/ adj. economic *aks /aks/ nm. vocabulary *akt /aːkt/ aːks nn. shaft *al /aːl/ nn. excuse *alb /aːlb/ n5. anxiety *alb /aːlb/ adj. anxious *aliots /alioːts/ adj. industrial *alk /aːlk/ v. balance *als /als/ nf. image *als /aːls/ adj. great *alt /aːlt/ aːls prep. against *alwush /alwʊːʃ/ adj. risky, dangerous *alz /alz/ nm. vent *am /aːm/ aːŋ v. eat *amp /aːmp/ det. more *amrawt /amrawt/ ˈamraws adj. ironic *amrijn /amriːjn/ ˈamriːjŋ adj. fashionable *anch /aːnʧ/ nf. mind *anj /anʤ/ nn. shame *anj /aːnʤ/ pron. you (masc.) *ans /ans/ v. permit *ansh /anʃ/ nf. youth *ansh /anʃ/ adj. young *ansh /aːnʃ/ nn. material *ant /ant/ ans nf. colour *ant /aːnt/ aːns adj. quiet *aoa /aoa/ adj. greedy *aons /aɔːns/ adj. legal *aortažo /aortaʒɔː/ adj. dangerous *aplots /aplɔːts/ adj. healthy *apt /apt/ aps n4. stake *apt /aːpt/ aːps adj. swift *ar /aːr/ v. exercise *arn /arn/ arŋ v. stun *arn /aːrn/ aːrŋ adj. conscious *ars /ars/ prep. at *ars /aːrs/ nn. anthropology *art /art/ ars adj. naked *art /aːrt/ aːrs v. remind *art /aːrt/ aːrspron. you (masc.) *arz /arz/ nf. shovel *arz /aːrz/ n4. river, stream *as /aːs/ v. alleviate *ash /aːʃ/ adj. volatile *ashjid /aʃjɪð/ adj. criminal *ashjodraiâ /aːʃjodraːiæ/ v. accompany *ashjolio /aʃjolio/ adj. evident, obvious *ashodjiâa /ashoðjiæaː/ adj. technological *asjik /asjɪk/ adj. oral *asjols /aːsjols/ v. sing *ask /aːsk/ v. erect *asnioa /asnioa/ adj. successful *asnioi /asnioiː/ adj. divine *aspolk /aspɔlk/ adj. idiotic *astielk /astielk/ adj. homely *astioth /astioːθ/ adj. rich, wealthy *aszats /aszaʦ/ adj. troublesome *ath /aθ/ nf. flow *athiâls /aθiæls/ adj. lucky *atjejsh /atjɛjʃ/ adj. sexy *ats /aʦ/ adj. mid *ats /aːts/ art. the (f. nominative) *ats /aːts/ art. the (f. pl. nominative) *ats /aːts/ nm. steel *atszik /aʦziːk/ adj. golden *atszipt /aːʦziːpt/ ˈaːʦziːps v. weigh *atui /atuɪ/ adj. religious *awojn /awɔːjn/ ˈawɔːjŋ adj. expensive *awp /aːwp/ v. transcend *aws /aːws/ nm. strategy *awt /aːwt/ aːws v. pose *azm /aːzm/ aːzŋ adj. lovely *azutka /azutkaː/ adj. rich, flavoursome *azzojjo /azzɔjjɔː/ adj. natural *až /aʒ/ nf. house *ažinit /aʒɪniːt/ aˈʒɪniːs adj. messy *ba /ba/ v. reach *bal /bal/ nf. claw *bars /bars/ adj. adjacent *bru /brʊ/ art. the (m. nominative) *bru /brʊ/ v. will *bru /brʊː/ adj. high *bruch /brʊʧ/ v. shout *bruch /brʊːʧ/ nf. ball *brud /brʊd/ adj. monetary *brud /brʊːð/ n4. geography *brujl /brʊjl/ nf. feast *brujn /brʊjn/ brʊjŋ v. establish *brujr /brʊjr/ nm. sap *brujsh /brʊjʃ/ adj. precious *brujsh /brʊːjʃ/ nf. ship *brukl /brʊːkl/ nm. map *bruks /brʊks/ adj. dry *brukt /brʊːkt/ brʊːks v. recover *brulb /brʊːlb/ adj. popular *brulk /brʊlk/ adj. general *brulk /brʊːlk/ nf. cousin *bruls /brʊls/ adj. corrupt *brult /brʊːlt/ brʊːls nf. permission *brulz /brʊːlz/ nm. activity *brunch /brʊnʧ/ v. escort *brunj /brʊːnʤ/ v. fly *bruns /brʊns/ v. search *brunsh /brʊnʃ/ nn. mug *brunt /brʊːnt/ brʊːns nf. compassion *brurz /brʊːrz/ v. neglect *brusk /brʊsk/ nf. venue *brusk /brʊːsk/ v. produce *brut /brʊːt/ brʊːs adj. thin (of an object), slim (of a person) *bruth /brʊːθ/ v. flirt *bruth /brʊθ/ v. prove *bruts /brʊts/ nm. elastic *bruts /brʊːts/ v. share *bruwp /brʊwp/ nm. friction *bruwp /brʊːwp/ n5. defect *bruws /brʊws/ adj. interior *brux /brʊɣ/ nm. fringe *brux /brʊːɣ/ art. no *bruzm /brʊzm/ brʊzŋ n4. shell *bruž /brʊʒ/ nm. copper *bruž /brʊːʒ/ nf. event *bu /buː/ adv. then *buch /buːʧ/ adj. electoral *bujn /buːjn/ buːjŋ nf. speed *bulb /buːlb/ adv. lately *burb /buːrb/ nm. echo *burn /buːrn/ buːrŋ nf. sketch *burt /buːrt/ buːrs nm. limit *burz /buːrz/ adj. short *bus /buːs/ nn. shrine *buth /buːθ/ nm. witch *buž /buːʒ/ nm. residue *che /ʧɛː/ adj. right (correct) *chech /ʧɛːʧ/ nf. action *ched /ʧɛːd/ adj. rigorous *chejl /ʧɛːjl/ n5. marsh *chekl /ʧɛːkl/ nm. genocide *chelb /ʧɛːlb/ nf. bar (pub) *chelk /ʧɛːlk/ n4. frenzy *chench /ʧɛːnʧ/ v. cry *chenj /ʧɛːnʤ/ nm. rhetoric *chensh /ʧɛːnʃ/ v. merge *cher /ʧɛːr/ nf. second *cherb /ʧɛːrb/ v. debate *chert /ʧɛːrt/ ʧɛːrs nm. cheese *chets /ʧɛːʦ/ nn. hedge *chez /ʧɛːz/ v. suggest *chu /ʧʊ/ nf. thing *chujn /ʧʊjn/ ʧʊjŋ adv. furthermore *chujsh /ʧʊjʃ/ nm. bunker *chuks /ʧʊks/ v. veto *chump /ʧʊmp/ nf. letter *chuns /ʧʊns/ prep. toward *chush /ʧʊʃ/ nn. detail *chuts /ʧʊʦ/ nm. victory *da /ða/ nm. bowl *dach /ðaʧ/ nf. blasphemy *dad /ðad/ nm. canal *dad /ðað/ v. retreat *dajn /ðajn/ ðajŋ nm. agency *dajr /ðajr/ nf. point *dak /ðak/ nm. administration *dalb /ðalb/ nn. fear *dals /ðals/ nf. series *dalt /ðalt/ ðals nm. fungus *dam /ðam/ ðaŋ adj. specific *danj /ðanʤ/ adj. quick *dapt /ðapt/ ðaps adj. armed *darz /ðarz/ nf. population *das /ðas/ nf. drill *dash /ðaʃ/ nm. optimism *dask /ðask/ nm. university *dat /ðat/ ðas v. explore *dath /ðaθ/ v. trick *dats /ðats/ n5. vampire *dats /ðaʦ/ nn. politics *daws /ðaws/ nf. channel (of water) *dawt /ðawt/ ðaws n4. scope *daz /ðaz/ nf. compound *daž /ðaʒ/ nf. fence *de /dɛ/ nn. sense *dejn /dɛjn/ dɛjŋ nn. fantasy *del /dɛl/ nm. writer *dent /dɛnt/ dɛns adj. mature *derb /dɛrb/ v. fuck, screw *des /dɛs/ v. bark *desk /dɛsk/ v. limp *dewp /dɛwp/ v. mold *dez /dɛz/ v. chuckle *di /dɪ/ pron. her *di /ðiː/ adv. when *dich /ðiːʧ/ nf. friend *dik /ðiːk/ v. wander *diks /ðiːks/ adj. miniature *dil /ðiːl/ nf. rubble *dipt /ðiːpt/ ðiːps v. wake *dirn /ðiːrn/ ðiːrŋ nf. dialect *dish /ðiːʃ/ adj. portable *dith /ðiːθ/ v. put *dits /ðiːts/ nf. acid *dits /ðiːʦ/ n4. discount *dix /ðiːɣ/ nf. semen *diz /ðiːz/ v. bury *dizm /ðiːzm/ ðiːzŋ nf. hammer *do /dɔ/ conj. but *do /dɔ/ pron. she *dobutkiâ /dɔbuːtkiæ/ nf. armoury *dod /dɔd/ pron. to her *dokjijr /dɔkjɪjr/ nm. grocer *doluu /dɔlʊːʊ/ nm. winery *dom /dɔm/ dɔŋ adj. confident *domriwt /dɔmriːwt/ ˈdɔmriːws nm. cafe *donch /dɔnʧ/ adj. proposed *donsh /dɔnʃ/ nn. floor *doriesk /dɔriesk/ nn. stable *doshole /dɔsholɛː/ nn. graveyard *dosˈtua /dɔsˈtuːaː/ nf. goose *dots /dɔts/ v. amend *dots /dɔʦ/ nm. discourse *dotˈkuri /dɔtˈkuːriː/ v. desire *doˈao /dɔˈaːo/ v. clarify *doˈashto /dɔˈaːʃto/ nn. order *doˈdinniâ /dɔˈdiːnniæ/ v. lean *doˈerwi /dɔˈɛrwɪ/ nf. toy *doˈiâpta /dɔˈiæpta/ n5. concession *doˈpliâi /dɔˈpliæɪ/ v. terminate *doˈuo /dɔˈuɔː/ adj. anonymous *du /duː/ pron. hers *du /ðʊ/ art. the (m. pl. nominative) *dud /ðʊð/ art. the (m. accussative) *dza /ʣaː/ prep. with *dzad /ʣaːd/ adj. dumb *dzad /ʣaːð/ nm. grandmother *dzajl /ʣaːjl/ nf. ornament *dzajr /ʣaːjr/ v. shatter *dzajsh /ʣaːjʃ/ nf. chord *dzakl /ʣaːkl/ n4. canvas *dzalk /ʣaːlk/ v. wonder *dzals /ʣaːls/ adj. last (previous) *dzamp /ʣaːmp/ nm. autumn *dzanch /ʣaːnʧ/ v. plan *dzanj /ʣaːnʤ/ n5. dictionary *dzans /ʣaːns/ nf. maximum *dzansh /ʣaːnʃ/ nm. counsel *dzapt /ʣaːpt/ ʣaːps n4. arena *dzar /ʣaːr/ adj. effective *dzarn /ʣaːrn/ ʣaːrŋ adj. definite *dzart /ʣaːrt/ ʣaːrs nm. adult *dzarz /ʣaːrz/ v. note *dzask /ʣaːsk/ nm. electricity *dzawt /ʣaːwt/ ʣaːws nf. ancestor, forefather *dzax /ʣaːɣ/ nf. villain *dzo /ʣɔː/ v. could *dzod /ʣɔːð/ v. withstand *dzojn /ʣɔːjn/ ʣɔːjŋ nf. wire *dzok /ʣɔːk/ v. refer *dzolk /ʣɔːlk/ nm. eclipse *dzosh /ʣɔːʃ/ v. activate *dzosk /ʣɔːsk/ nf. jaw *dzots /ʣɔːts/ adv. nevertheless, regardless, even though *dzoz /ʣɔːz/ nf. millennium *dzož /ʣɔːʒ/ v. freeze *dzu /ʣu/ nm. chalk *dzurb /ʣurb/ adj. overseas *e /ɛ/ v. may *e /ɛː/ nf. day, light *ech /ɛːʧ/ nn. area *ed /ɛd/ nf. mathematics *ed /ɛːd/ nf. melody *ed /ɛːð/ nn. object *edats /ɛːðaʦ/ nn. politician *ehonjo /ɛːhɔnjo/ nf. slave *ehujio /ɛːhuːjio/ n4. hunter *ejiâ /ɛːjiæ/ nf. teacher *ejn /ɛjn/ ɛjŋ adj. marine *ejn /ɛːjn/ ɛːjŋ nm. sister *ejr /ɛːjr/ v. face *ejsh /ɛjʃ/ nn. option *ejsh /ɛːjʃ/ v. book *ek /ɛk/ nf. distance *ek /ɛːk/ adv. instead *ekl /ɛkl/ det. enough *ekliels /ɛːkliels/ n5. psychologist *eks /ɛːks/ n4. skill *ekt /ɛːkt/ ɛːks v. recognise *elb /ɛlb/ nm. bed *elb /ɛːlb/ nm. son *elie /ɛːlie/ nm. chef *elk /ɛlk/ v. squat *els /ɛːls/ v. intercept *elt /ɛlt/ ɛlsart. the (5th. pl. genitive) *elwiou /ɛːlwioʊ/ nf. runner *elz /ɛlz/ nf. drama *elz /ɛːlz/ n5. trailer *em /ɛːm/ ɛːŋ adj. big *emp /ɛmp/ nf. cuff *emp /ɛːmp/ v. access *ench /ɛːnʧ/ prep. after *enj /ɛnʤ/ v. develop *ens /ɛːns/ prep. upon *ensh /ɛːnʃ/ v. check *ent /ɛːnt/ ɛːns nf. cave *epols /ɛːpɔːls/ n4. thief *eprunsh /ɛːprʊnʃ/ nf. foreigner *ept /ɛpt/ ɛps nf. class *ept /ɛːpt/ ɛːps adv. neither *er /ɛr/ n4. voice *er /ɛːr/ nf. constitution *erb /ɛːrb/ nm. flood *ern /ɛːrn/ ɛːrŋ nm. farm *ern /ɛːrn/ ɛːrŋ nm. farmer *ers /ɛːrs/ art. the (m. pl. genitive) *ers /ɛːrs/ nf. wage *ert /ɛrt/ ɛrs nn. lump *ert /ɛːrt/ ɛːrs nm. figure *erz /ɛrz/ nm. foot *erz /ɛːrz/ v. manipulate *es /ɛs/ nf. street *esh /ɛʃ/ nn. soul *esh /ɛːʃ/ conj. although *eshoie /ɛːshoie/ n5. lover *esiou /ɛːsiouː/ n5. painter *esjols /ɛːsjols/ nn. singer *esk /ɛsk/ nf. concern *esnioeu /ɛːsnioɛʊː/ nf. vendor *esnioikt /ɛːsnioɪkt/ ɛːsˈnioɪks nm. government official *eszu /ɛːszuː/ n4. worker, employee *et /ɛːt/ ɛːs n5. dam *et /ɛːt/ ɛːsart. the (m. pl dative) *eth /ɛːθ/ adj. crisp *eth /ɛθ/ nm. butt *ethram /ɛːθram/ ˈɛːθraŋ n4. artist *etjowt /ɛːtjɔwt/ ˈɛːtjɔws n4. florist *ets /ɛʦ/ nf. clothes, clothing *ets /ɛːts/ adv. better *ets /ɛːʦ/ nf. posture *etsirt /ɛːtsɪrt/ ˈɛːtsɪrs nf. visitor *etsziwp /ɛːʦziːwp/ nf. dancer *ewp /ɛwp/ n4. roof *ewp /ɛːwp/ v. erase *ews /ɛws/ v. multiply *ews /ɛːws/ adj. municipal *ewt /ɛwt/ ɛws nf. cart *ex /ɛɣ/ nm. warrior *ex /ɛɣ/ nf. war *ex /ɛːɣ/ v. copy *exe /ɛːɣɛ/ nm. author *ez /ɛz/ adj. rough *ez /ɛːz/ nn. spice *ezm /ɛzm/ ɛzŋ conj. though *ezm /ɛːzm/ ɛːzŋ nf. soldier *ezzole /ɛːzzɔlɛː/ nm. scientist *ež /ɛːʒ/ nf. courtesy *ha /ha/ n4. guilt *hal /hal/ nm. mistress *har /har/ nn. coin *honˈniâu /hɔnˈniæʊː/ nf. dump *horˈjapwo /hɔrˈʤaːpwo/ nf. reason *horˈkansiâts /hɔrˈkaːnsiæʦ/ nm. criteria *hoshˈtai /hɔʃˈtaːɪ/ nm. link *hotˈchiâmpejsh /hɔtˈʧiæmpɛjʃ/ nf. capsule *hoˈchihie /hɔˈʧiːhie/ adj. current *hoˈdzoplurz /hɔˈʣɔːplʊːrz/ v. bid *hoˈoio /hɔˈɔːio/ nn. wedding *hu /huː/ v. believe *hujsh /huːjʃ/ n4. ditch *huk /huːk/ n4. teenager *hump /huːmp/ nf. country *hunj /huːnʤ/ adv. allegedly *hunsh /huːnʃ/ nf. fountain *hupt /huːpt/ huːps nm. mine *hurb /huːrb/ nf. fiction *hurn /huːrn/ huːrŋ v. form *hus /huːs/ v. dangle *husk /huːsk/ nf. ward *huts /huːts/ adj. stiff *huts /huːʦ/ v. fire *huwp /huːwp/ nn. ant *hux /huːɣ/ adj. absent *huz /huːz/ adj. awful, terrible *i /iː/ art. the (4th. nominative) *i /iː/ art. the (4th. pl. nominative) *i /iː/ art. the (f. genitive) *i /iː/ art. the (f. pl. accussative) *i /iː/ art. the (f. pl. genitive) *i /iː/ pron. to you (pl.) *i /iː/ pron. you (object pl.) *i /iː/ pron. yours (pl.) *i /iː/ v. say *i /ɪ/ adj. good *i /ɪ/ art. the (4th. accussative) *i /ɪ/ pron. ours *i /ɪ/ pron. to us *i /ɪ/ pron. we *ibˈdodju /iːbˈdodjuː/ nm. chain *ibˈduu /iːbˈduːuː/ nm. premiere *ich /iːʧ/ adj. past *id /iːd/ nf. outcome *id /iːd/ pron. they (fem.) *id /iːð/ v. raise *id /ɪð/ nf. perception *id /ɪð/ pron. us *ie /ie/ adv. just *ie /ie/ art. the (f. accussative) *ie /ɪɛ/ nn. sadness *iech /ieʧ/ v. propel *iejl /iejl/ adv. that *iejn /iejn/ iejŋ v. let, allow *iejn /iejn/ iejŋart. the (m. genitive) *iejr /iejr/ nm. terror *iek /iek/ nf. opinion *iekl /iekl/ nf. owl *ieks /ieks/ art. the (m. dative) *ieks /ieks/ nf. accommodation *ielz /ielz/ nf. locksmith *ielz /ielz/ nm. lock *iem /iem/ ieŋ nf. hug *iemp /iemp/ nn. wax *iench /ienʧ/ v. jam *iens /iens/ adj. firm *ient /ient/ iens adj. silent *ient /ient/ iens nm. silence *ies /ies/ nm. palette *iesh /ieʃ/ nf. palm (of hand) *iesk /iesk/ v. protest *iet /iet/ ies nm. instrument *iewt /iewt/ iews v. break *iex /ieɣ/ nm. fin (of fish) *iez /iez/ adv. okay *iezm /iezm/ iezŋ v. live *iež /ieʒ/ nm. dress *ii /ɪɪ/ nf. heat *iie /iːɪɛː/ adj. careful *iiewt /iːiewt/ ˈiːiews adj. broken *iinsh /iːɪnʃ/ adj. final *ijl /iːjl/ pron. no *ijn /iːjn/ iːjŋ nm. pain *ijn /iːjn/ iːjŋart. the (m. pl. accussative) *ijn /ɪjn/ ɪjŋ adj. select *ijr /iːjr/ adj. top *ijr /iːjr/ art. the (4th. dative) *ijsh /iːjʃ/ n4. master *ijsh /ɪjʃ/ nf. linguistics *ik /iːk/ adv. pretty *ikijr /iːkiːjr/ adj. pensive *ikl /iːkl/ v. rise *ikl /ɪkl/ adj. pastoral *iks /iːks/ nf. shoulder *ikt /iːkt/ iːks nm. insurance *ikt /ɪkt/ ɪks conj. not *ikˈkomu /iːkˈkomu/ n4. deed *ikˈnadzoth /iːkˈnaʣɔːθ/ nf. specialist *il /iːl/ adj. best *ilb /iːlb/ v. look *ilb /ɪlb/ v. congregate *ilk /iːlk/ nf. policy *ilk /ɪlk/ v. advertise *ils /iːls/ n4. cloud *ils /ɪls/ v. animate *ilt /iːlt/ iːls adj. aroused (sexually) *ilt /ɪlt/ ɪls pron. nobody *ilt /ɪlt/ ɪlsart. the (n. dative) *ilz /iːlz/ nn. coffin *ilz /ɪlz/ nn. excerpt *ilˈchii /iːlˈʧiːɪ/ adj. intense *ilˈchode /iːlˈʧɔdɛː/ adv. soon *im /iːm/ iːŋ nn. year *imesh /iːmɛːʃ/ adj. forgetful *imp /iːmp/ num. second *imp /ɪmp/ n5. strawberry *impiâ /ɪmpiæ/ n4. killer *inch /iːnʧ/ nf. detention *inch /ɪnʧ/ nm. verge *inj /iːnʤ/ nm. desk *inj /ɪnʤ/ v. glance *ins /iːns/ nf. claim *ins /ɪns/ nf. atom *insh /iːnʃ/ adj. pink *insh /ɪnʃ/ v. finish *int /iːnt/ iːns v. shine *int /iːnt/ iːnspron. their (fem.) *int /ɪnt/ ɪns nf. track *inˈsese /iːnˈsɛsɛː/ adj. useful *io /ioː/ nf. month *ioch /ioːʧ/ nf. week *iod /ioːd/ n4. bear *iod /ioːð/ adj. juvenile *iojl /ioːjl/ v. harm *iojn /ioːjn/ ioːjŋ v. die; nm. corpse *iok /ioːk/ nn. pair *iokl /ioːkl/ nf. reception (of office or hotel) *iolk /ioːlk/ v. swing *iom /ioːm/ ioːŋ v. topple *iont /ioːnt/ ioːns nf. lion *iorb /ioːrb/ art. the (n. accussative) *iosh /ioːʃ/ v. patrol *iosk /ioːsk/ nm. centre *iot /ioːt/ ioːs v. frustrate *iotjed /iotjɛd/ nf. driver *iots /ioːts/ nf. effect *iowp /ioːwp/ nm. dignity *iox /ioːɣ/ nn. shark *ioˈajji /ioˈaːjjiː/ v. happen *ioˈatja /ioˈaːtja/ n4. meat *ioˈdichienj /ioˈdiːʧienʤ/ v. donate *ioˈdjatcho /ioˈðjaːtʧɔː/ nm. business *ioˈhiie /ioˈhiːie/ adj. tall *ioˈii /ioˈɪiː/ nf. fool *ioˈikkorn /ioˈiːkkorn/ ioˈiːkkorŋ adj. patient *ioˈio /ioˈiːɔ/ nf. brick *ioˈio /ioˈɪɔː/ v. glide *ioˈiptans /ioˈiːptaːns/ adj. excess *ioˈiâi /ioˈiæɪ/ v. evaporate *ioˈnlohie /ioˈnlɔhie/ nm. mud *ioˈnnohie /ioˈnnɔːhie/ n4. span *ioˈothiel /ioˈɔːθiel/ v. stress *ioˈpolchio /ioˈpɔlʧio/ nf. navy *ioˈrtiâtjot /ioˈrtiætjɔːt/ ioˈrtiætjɔːs v. must *ipt /iːpt/ iːps nm. seat *ipt /ɪpt/ ɪpsart. the (5th. nominative) *ipt /ɪpt/ ɪpsart. the (5th. pl. nominative) *ipˈtiert /iːpˈtɪɛrt/ iːpˈtɪɛrs adj. competent *ir /iːr/ nf. heap *irb /iːrb/ prep. till *irn /iːrn/ iːrŋ nf. summer *irn /ɪrn/ ɪrŋ n5. dynamics *irs /iːrs/ n5. mandate *irs /ɪrs/ n5. meal *irt /iːrt/ iːrs v. heal *irt /ɪrt/ ɪrs conj. until *irz /iːrz/ nf. firearm *irˈjaplurz /iːrˈʤaːplʊːrz/ n4. curl *irˈjuptu /iːrˈʤuːptʊ/ nf. con *irˈkaie /iːrˈkaːie/ v. uncover *irˈtakna /iːrˈtaknaː/ adj. acute *is /iːs/ nn. chance *ish /iːʃ/ nm. procedure *ish /iːʃ/ pron. you (subject pl.) *isk /iːsk/ adj. tight *isk /ɪsk/ art. the (f. dative) *it /iːt/ iːs n4. chorus *ith /ɪθ/ nm. elevation *its /iːts/ nf. life *its /iːʦ/ n4. veteran *itˈkuho /iːtˈkuːhɔː/ num. two *iuzo /iːuzɔː/ adj. early *iwitwirki /iːwiːtwɪrkɪ/ adj. offensive *iwp /iːwp/ pron. everybody *iws /iːws/ pron. to them (fem.) *iwt /iːwt/ iːws adj. federal *iwt /iːwt/ iːwsart. the (n. pl. genitive) *ix /iːɣ/ adj. immense *iz /ɪz/ adj. qualitative *izm /iːzm/ iːzŋ v. situate *izm /iːzm/ iːzŋpron. them (fem.) *iâ /iæ/ v. keep *iâd /iæd/ nf. infection *iâd /iæð/ v. warrant *iâkl /iækl/ nm. compost *iâkt /iækt/ iæks nm. station *iâl /iæl/ v. import *iâlk /iælk/ v. blame *iâls /iæls/ nf. charity *iâlt /iælt/ iæls adj. viable *iâmp /iæmp/ nm. power *iânsh /iænʃ/ nm. self *iâr /iær/ nn. finger *iârz /iærz/ nf. garment *iâsh /iæʃ/ v. relax *iât /iæt/ iæs nf. person *iâts /iæʦ/ nm. wardrobe *iâwt /iæwt/ iæws adj. marital *iâz /iæz/ art. the (n. pl. dative) *iâž /iæʒ/ nm. husband *iž /iːʒ/ v. oblige *iˈaio /iːˈaːio/ nf. match *iˈanno /iːˈaːnnɔː/ n5. embrace *iˈao /iːˈaːɔ/ adj. optical *iˈaptu /iːˈaptʊ/ nm. corpse, carcass *iˈea /iːˈɛaː/ n4. dean *iˈei /iːˈɛiː/ v. starve *iˈeu /iːˈɛʊ/ nf. tray *iˈheio /iːˈhɛio/ nf. lodge *iˈiekna /iːˈieknaː/ nf. dash *iˈiempu /iːˈiempʊ/ n5. cake *iˈikki /iːˈiːkkɪ/ adj. apparent *iˈispio /iːˈɪspio/ v. prosecute *iˈiâdi /iːˈiæðiː/ v. compensate *iˈiâio /iːˈiæio/ adj. cute *iˈiâo /iːˈiæɔ/ n4. noon *iˈiâu /iːˈiæuː/ prep. like *iˈiâzi /iːˈiæziː/ n5. resolution *iˈjjii /iːˈjjiːiː/ v. collect *iˈjjopta /iːˈjjɔːpta/ nm. moss *iˈjoa /iːˈjɔaː/ adj. special *iˈjoars /iːˈʤɔːars/ nf. jewel *iˈjorki /iːˈjɔrkɪ/ n4. bait *iˈkipla /iːˈkiːpla/ v. dart *iˈmou /iːˈmɔʊː/ adj. free *iˈnjibdi /iːˈnjɪbdɪ/ v. borrow *iˈnjojjie /iːˈnjojjie/ nm. front *iˈopti /iːˈɔːptɪ/ v. manoeuvre *iˈou /iːˈouː/ nm. maze *iˈou /iːˈɔːu/ v. subsidize *iˈože /iːˈoʒɛ/ adj. immune *iˈpospo /iːˈpɔspo/ n5. biscuit *iˈpwua /iːˈpwuaː/ v. graduate *iˈrwilcho /iːˈrwɪlʧo/ nm. slack *iˈrwito /iːˈrwɪtɔ/ nf. glacier *iˈsio /iːˈsiːɔ/ n5. loop *iˈthiwio /iːˈθiːwio/ v. volunteer *iˈudzeth /iːˈuːʣɛθ/ v. end *iˈuo /iːˈuːo/ v. drink *iˈzepwu /iːˈzɛpwu/ nm. magic *iˈzeupt /iːˈzɛupt/ iːˈzɛups v. ride *ji /jɪ/ nm. sky *ji /ʤiː/ adj. other *jich /ʤiːʧ/ adj. spare *jid /ʤiːð/ v. rehearse *jijn /jɪjn/ jɪjŋ adv. etcetera *jikl /jɪkl/ nm. member *jils /jɪls/ nn. wave (ocean) *jils /ʤiːls/ prep. on *jimp /ʤiːmp/ v. audit *jinch /jɪnʧ/ nf. cliff *jins /ʤiːns/ nf. conquest *jirb /jɪrb/ v. attribute *jirb /ʤiːrb/ v. complain *jirn /ʤiːrn/ ʤiːrŋ v. chase *jirs /jɪrs/ prep. near *jirs /ʤiːrs/ v. sketch *jit /ʤiːt/ ʤiːs v. afford *jith /ʤiːθ/ v. pledge *jiwp /ʤiːwp/ nf. magnitude *jiwt /jɪwt/ jɪws v. involve *jiâ /jiæ/ nf. school *jiâjsh /jiæjʃ/ v. meditate *jiâl /jiæl/ v. reserve *jiâls /jiæls/ v. giggle *jiâm /jiæm/ jiæŋ nf. emperor *jiâr /jiær/ v. stare *jiârb /jiærb/ adj. basic *jiârz /jiærz/ v. flick *jiâws /jiæws/ n4. market *již /ʤiːʒ/ n4. goat *jo /ʤɔː/ adv. so *joch /ʤɔːʧ/ nf. spur *jojl /ʤɔːjl/ n4. franchise *jojn /ʤɔːjn/ ʤɔːjŋ adj. proud *jojsh /ʤɔːjʃ/ adj. cool (slightly cold) *jokl /ʤɔːkl/ v. gamble *jokt /ʤɔːkt/ ʤɔːks v. brake *jol /ʤɔːl/ nn. initiative *jols /ʤɔːls/ nf. novel *jons /ʤɔːns/ nm. army *jont /ʤɔːnt/ ʤɔːns adj. blind *jorb /ʤɔːrb/ v. massage *jors /ʤɔːrs/ prep. onto *josh /ʤɔːʃ/ nm. title *josk /ʤɔːsk/ adj. tactical *jots /ʤɔːts/ nn. axis *ka /ka/ det. those *kak /kak/ nm. reversal *kakt /kakt/ kaks nf. present (time) *kals /kals/ n4. earth *kanj /kanʤ/ nn. gate *karb /karb/ n4. stand *karn /karn/ karŋ n4. spa *kas /kas/ v. mock *kask /kask/ nf. volcano *kaws /kaws/ v. indicate *kaz /kaz/ n4. plug *ki /kiː/ n4. city *kid /kiːð/ v. knock *kijr /kiːjr/ v. think *kik /kiːk/ v. tackle *kikl /kiːkl/ nm. clown *kikt /kiːkt/ kiːks nf. extreme *kil /kiːl/ v. sneeze *kinsh /kiːnʃ/ n5. catalogue *kint /kiːnt/ kiːns nm. passion *kirb /kiːrb/ nn. shrine *kirs /kiːrs/ prep. via *kis /kiːs/ nf. almond *kix /kiːɣ/ nm. knee *kje /kjɛ/ prep. about *kjech /kjɛʧ/ nf. region *kjed /kjɛd/ v. populate *kjed /kjɛð/ n5. section *kjejn /kjɛjn/ kjɛjŋ nm. soil *kjejsh /kjɛjʃ/ n4. circus *kjek /kjɛk/ v. pity *kjels /kjɛls/ v. underscore *kjench /kjɛnʧ/ nf. suburb *kjens /kjɛns/ nm. baby *kjensh /kjɛnʃ/ nn. dirt *kjent /kjɛnt/ kjɛns nf. bat (club) *kjept /kjɛpt/ kjɛps n5. boyfriend *kjer /kjɛr/ v. count *kjerb /kjɛrb/ nf. parlour *kjern /kjɛrn/ kjɛrŋ v. seek *kjet /kjɛt/ kjɛs v. skate *kjets /kjɛts/ nm. plantation *kjex /kjɛɣ/ n4. call *kji /kjɪ/ v. might *kjijl /kjɪjl/ v. pick *kjijr /kjɪjr/ nf. vegetable *kjiks /kjɪks/ nm. beach *kjil /kjɪl/ v. install *kjinj /kjɪnʤ/ adj. bankrupt *kjins /kjɪns/ nm. quantum *kjirb /kjɪrb/ nf. rubbish *kjirn /kjɪrn/ kjɪrŋ n5. trauma *kjisk /kjɪsk/ adj. late *kjiz /kjɪz/ v. spawn *kjiž /kjɪʒ/ adj. happy *kli /klɪ/ v. should *klie /klie/ nm. case *kliejr /kliejr/ adj. rude *klielb /klielb/ v. imply *kliels /kliels/ nm. psychology *klielt /klielt/ kliels v. promote *kliensh /klienʃ/ v. deny *kliews /kliews/ v. sit *kliewt /kliewt/ kliews nn. den *klijn /klɪjn/ klɪjŋ v. interrogate *klikl /klɪkl/ nm. disease *klilk /klɪlk/ nm. economy *klisk /klɪsk/ adj. ancient *kliâ /kliæ/ v. be (temporary state) *kliâd /kliæð/ nn. kind *kliâjn /kliæjn/ kliæjŋ v. poise *kliâk /kliæk/ n5. role *kliâkl /kliækl/ adj. ignorant *kliâkt /kliækt/ kliæks nm. saddle *kliâl /kliæl/ v. waste *kliâls /kliæls/ v. nurture *kliâm /kliæm/ kliæŋ nf. tide *kliâns /kliæns/ adj. main *kliâpt /kliæpt/ kliæps n5. nail *kliâr /kliær/ adj. daunting *kliârb /kliærb/ v. hope *kliârn /kliærn/ kliærŋ n4. tower *kliâsh /kliæʃ/ det. little *kliât /kliæt/ kliæs nm. kin *kliâth /kliæθ/ nf. violin *kliâts /kliæts/ n4. style *kliâts /kliæʦ/ v. humiliate *kliâws /kliæws/ adj. premier *kliâx /kliæɣ/ nm. apparatus *kliâž /kliæʒ/ nn. homicide *kra /kraː/ adj. sure *krach /kraːʧ/ adj. yellow *krad /kraːd/ conj. that *krajr /kraːjr/ nn. graphic *krak /kraːk/ v. collide *krakl /kraːkl/ adj. sophisticated *kral /kraːl/ nm. clerk *krals /kraːls/ nn. remnant *kramp /kraːmp/ v. roast *kranch /kraːnʧ/ pron. somebody *krar /kraːr/ v. convict *krarb /kraːrb/ n5. referendum *krash /kraːʃ/ n4. fork *krat /kraːt/ kraːs adj. cold *kraws /kraːws/ adv. course *krazm /kraːzm/ kraːzŋ v. scrub *kro /krɔː/ adv. even *kroch /krɔːʧ/ v. polish *krojl /krɔːjl/ n4. lamb *krojsh /krɔːjʃ/ nf. volume *krok /krɔːk/ conj. unless *krokt /krɔːkt/ krɔːks adj. keen *krolb /krɔːlb/ v. reflect *krolk /krɔːlk/ nm. thesis *krols /krɔːls/ adv. somewhere *krolz /krɔːlz/ nm. pencil *kromp /krɔːmp/ v. base *kronsh /krɔːnʃ/ nf. orphan *kront /krɔːnt/ krɔːns prep. from *kror /krɔːr/ prep. off *krorb /krɔːrb/ nn. root *krors /krɔːrs/ adj. better *krorz /krɔːrz/ nf. pedestrian *kros /krɔːs/ nf. hose *krosh /krɔːʃ/ nm. committee *krosk /krɔːsk/ v. interact *krot /krɔːt/ krɔːs nn. saddle *krots /krɔːts/ n4. code *krots /krɔːʦ/ v. employ *krowp /krɔːwp/ nm. lottery *krows /krɔːws/ nm. gravel *krowt /krɔːwt/ krɔːws nf. adjustment *krozm /krɔːzm/ krɔːzŋ adj. backward *kwi /kwɪ/ v. be (located) *kwijn /kwɪjn/ kwɪjŋ nn. transport *kwikt /kwɪkt/ kwɪks nf. peak *kwilz /kwɪlz/ adj. bad *kwinch /kwɪnʧ/ num. eight *kwinj /kwɪnʤ/ adj. narrative *kwint /kwɪnt/ kwɪns v. rape *kwirb /kwɪrb/ v. fall *kwirn /kwɪrn/ kwɪrŋ adj. bald *kwisk /kwɪsk/ v. detect *kwits /kwɪts/ adj. slender *kwizm /kwɪzm/ kwɪzŋ nm. oven *kwiâ /kwiæ/ adv. out *kwiâch /kwiæʧ/ adj. red *kwiâd /kwiæð/ nf. sand *kwiâjl /kwiæjl/ nf. backup *kwiâjn /kwiæjn/ kwiæjŋ n4. remedy *kwiâjsh /kwiæjʃ/ v. trip *kwiâks /kwiæks/ n4. reef *kwiâkt /kwiækt/ kwiæks nn. news *kwiâlb /kwiælb/ nm. lace *kwiâlk /kwiælk/ v. speculate *kwiâlz /kwiælz/ v. inflict *kwiâns /kwiæns/ nn. pond *kwiânt /kwiænt/ kwiæns nf. hip *kwiârb /kwiærb/ nm. accent *kwiârn /kwiærn/ kwiærŋ nf. hike *kwiârt /kwiært/ kwiærs nf. hull *kwiâs /kwiæs/ v. direct *kwiâsh /kwiæʃ/ nf. courtyard *kwiât /kwiæt/ kwiæs nn. comet *kwiâth /kwiæθ/ nm. transplant *kwiâts /kwiæts/ adj. imaginary *kwiâts /kwiæʦ/ adj. light (weight), easy *kwiâwt /kwiæwt/ kwiæws v. embody *kwiâx /kwiæɣ/ nm. retention *kwiâz /kwiæz/ nn. box *lie /lie/ v. cook (heat food), cook (prepare food) *liels /liels/ v. practise *liensh /lienʃ/ c. albeit *liert /liert/ liers nf. blouse *lio /lioː/ n5. elbow *liokt /lioːkt/ lioːks nm. oasis *liol /lioːl/ det. many *liont /lioːnt/ lioːns nf. diagram *liorn /lioːrn/ lioːrŋ nn. predecessor *liosh /lioːʃ/ nn. work *liot /lioːt/ lioːs v. ignite *liots /lioːts/ nm. industry *liowp /lioːwp/ adj. funny *lioˈbdusho /lioˈbduːʃɔ/ nm. streak *lioˈelcho /lioˈɛlʧɔ/ conj. when *lioˈemil /lioˈɛmiːl/ adj. fragile *lioˈiâio /lioˈiæio/ v. crave *lioˈiâu /lioˈiæʊː/ nf. buttocks *lioˈmoe /lioˈmɔɛː/ v. deploy *lioˈnnoio /lioˈnnɔːio/ nm. adversary *lioˈstia /lioˈstɪaː/ interj. okay *lioˈtjotcho /lioˈtjɔːtʧɔː/ adj. deadly *lioˈudzo /lioˈuʣɔː/ n5. siege *lioˈuzo /lioˈuzɔː/ v. near *lu /lʊː/ n4. observation *lulz /lʊːlz/ v. dodge *lurb /lʊːrb/ nm. province *lwio /lwioː/ n5. flag *lwiobrunj /lwioːbrʊːnʤ/ nf. flight *lwiobrusk /lwioːbrʊːsk/ nm. product *lwiobruth /lwioːbrʊθ/ nf. proof *lwiochez /lwioːʧɛːz/ nm. suggestion *lwiodzož /lwioːʣɔːʒ/ nf. frost *lwiohonjo /lwioːhɔnjo/ nm. service *lwiohu /lwioːhuː/ nm. belief *lwiohui /lwioːhuːiː/ nf. analysis *lwiokijr /lwioːkiːjr/ nm. thought *lwiokrolb /lwioːkrɔːlb/ nn. reflection *lwiol /lwioːl/ adv. tomorrow *lwiolwione /lwioːlwionɛː/ n5. pleasure *lwiolwioo /lwioːlwioɔː/ nm. opening *lwiolwusk /lwioːlwʊːsk/ n5. behaviour *lwiom /lwioːm/ lwioːŋ adj. deaf *lwiopa /lwioːpaː/ n4. knowledge *lwioshjols /lwioːʃjols/ n4. meeting *lwioshjonjud /lwioːʃjonjuð/ nf. division *lwioshoio /lwioːshoio/ nm. preparation *lwioshoio /lwioːʃoio/ nf. response *lwioshotokt /lwioːshotɔkt/ lwioˈshotɔks nf. settlement *lwiosioi /lwioːsioiː/ nm. argument *lwiosiou /lwioːsiouː/ nm. painting *lwioskorka /lwioːskorkaː/ nf. growth *lwiosnioe /lwioːsnioɛ/ nm. movement *lwiotsult /lwioːʦʊːlt/ ˈlwioʦʊːls n5. loss *lwiotuo /lwioːtuɔ/ nm. description *lwiozikl /lwioːziːkl/ nn. failure *lwiozushi /lwioːzuʃiː/ n5. ability *lwiozzuuts /lwioːzzuːʊts/ n4. identity *lwiožipwi /lwioːʒɪpwɪ/ nf. decision *lwiožitcha /lwioːʒiːtʧa/ nm. cost *lwioˈajo /lwioˈajɔ/ v. organise *lwioˈdribdu /lwioˈdrɪbdʊː/ nf. realm *lwioˈedro /lwioˈɛdro/ v. compare *lwioˈhikiept /lwioˈhiːkiept/ lwioˈhiːkieps n5. whip *lwioˈhotwu /lwioˈhɔːtwʊ/ nf. record *lwioˈkniwirn /lwioˈknɪwiːrn/ lwioˈknɪwiːrŋ adj. local *lwioˈnjojjo /lwioˈnjojjɔː/ adj. pragmatic *lwioˈnliwio /lwioˈnlɪwio/ nm. dentist *lwioˈpwuu /lwioˈpwuu/ adj. pretty *lwioˈrwite /lwioˈrwɪtɛː/ n5. rebel *lwioˈtchiâpe /lwioˈtʧiæpɛː/ adj. gorgeous *lwioˈtjaho /lwioˈtjahɔː/ v. continue *lwioˈtwau /lwioˈtwau/ nn. bee *lwioˈzoshi /lwioˈzɔːʃiː/ nn. alphabet *lwu /lwʊː/ adj. different *lwuch /lwʊːʧ/ v. block *lwud /lwʊːd/ nn. resort *lwujr /lwʊːjr/ v. slump *lwukt /lwʊːkt/ lwʊːks adv. almost *lwulb /lwʊːlb/ nm. platter *lwult /lwʊːlt/ lwʊːls v. build *lwuns /lwʊːns/ v. compel *lwunsh /lwʊːnʃ/ nn. one *lwunt /lwʊːnt/ lwʊːns nm. cone *lwupt /lwʊːpt/ lwʊːps nf. skeleton *lwurn /lwʊːrn/ lwʊːrŋ nm. shelter *lwurs /lwʊːrs/ nn. society *lwurz /lwʊːrz/ nf. candy *lwush /lwʊːʃ/ nf. risk *lwusk /lwʊːsk/ v. behave (act) *lwuws /lwʊːws/ nf. name *lwuz /lwʊːz/ nm. archive *lwuzm /lwʊːzm/ lwʊːzŋ prep. instead *lwuž /lwʊːʒ/ nm. medium *mbe /mbɛː/ num. first *mbech /mbɛːʧ/ v. matter *mbed /mbɛːd/ prep. across *mbed /mbɛːð/ nn. spoon *mbels /mbɛːls/ n5. father *mbelt /mbɛːlt/ mbɛːls adv. very *mbenj /mbɛːnʤ/ nm. banner *mbent /mbɛːnt/ mbɛːns v. bluff *mbes /mbɛːs/ nf. oath *mbesh /mbɛːʃ/ nn. car *mbet /mbɛːt/ mbɛːs nf. counselor *mbeth /mbɛːθ/ nf. church *mbets /mbɛːʦ/ v. doubt *mbez /mbɛːz/ prep. regarding *mbu /mbʊ/ adv. down *mbujn /mbʊjn/ mbʊjŋ adj. blunt *mbuk /mbʊk/ nn. intervention *mbukl /mbʊkl/ nf. cult *mbul /mbʊl/ nf. shed *mbulk /mbʊlk/ adj. likely *mbuls /mbʊls/ adj. reverse *mbult /mbʊlt/ mbʊls nf. collar *mbum /mbʊm/ mbʊŋ v. bless *mbump /mbʊmp/ conj. and *mbunch /mbʊnʧ/ nf. book *mbunj /mbʊnʤ/ prep. outside *mbuns /mbʊns/ n4. surge *mbunsh /mbʊnʃ/ nf. local *mbupt /mbʊpt/ mbʊps nm. calcium *mbur /mbʊr/ v. react *mburb /mbʊrb/ nf. boot *mbusk /mbʊsk/ v. warn *mbuts /mbʊts/ nn. print *mbuwp /mbʊwp/ nn. cane *mbuwt /mbʊwt/ mbʊws nm. berry *mbuz /mbʊz/ nf. raid *mbuzm /mbʊzm/ mbʊzŋ adv. probably *me /mɛː/ nf. room (of house) *mek /mɛːk/ v. contribute *mekl /mɛːkl/ nm. bra *mels /mɛːls/ adj. static *melt /mɛːlt/ mɛːls v. boil *mens /mɛːns/ v. combine *mer /mɛːr/ adv. far *merb /mɛːrb/ nf. ethnicity *mert /mɛːrt/ mɛːrs nm. downtown (commercial area of city) *merz /mɛːrz/ v. take out *mesh /mɛːʃ/ v. forget *mets /mɛːʦ/ nn. student *mex /mɛːɣ/ nn. expert *mezm /mɛːzm/ mɛːzŋ adv. hardly *mra /mra/ det. own *mrad /mrad/ nm. flu *mrajsh /mrajʃ/ v. extend *mrals /mrals/ v. sleep *mralt /mralt/ mrals v. pay *mram /mram/ mraŋ adj. black *mrarz /mrarz/ nm. lightning *mrat /mrat/ mras nf. footpath, sidewalk *mratsits /mratsɪʦ/ nf. puppy *mrawt /mrawt/ mraws n4. irony *mrazzorjits /mrazzɔrʤɪʦ/ nm. kitten *mri /mriː/ adj. white *mrich /mriːʧ/ adj. optimal *mrid /mriːð/ v. bounce *mrijl /mriːjl/ adj. subjective *mrijn /mriːjn/ mriːjŋ nn. fashion *mrijr /mriːjr/ v. accuse *mrijsh /mriːjʃ/ nm. absence *mrik /mriːk/ v. admire *mriks /mriːks/ nm. uniform *mrilk /mriːlk/ adj. elusive *mrils /mriːls/ nf. chore *mrim /mriːm/ mriːŋ n5. academy *mrimp /mriːmp/ adj. particular *mrinch /mriːnʧ/ v. thrill *mrinj /mriːnʤ/ nm. brass *mript /mriːpt/ mriːps nn. sanctuary *mrirb /mriːrb/ v. dine *mrirs /mriːrs/ v. fumble *mrirz /mriːrz/ n5. cereal *mrisk /mriːsk/ v. squint *mrit /mriːt/ mriːs adj. notable *mriwp /mriːwp/ nm. modify *mriws /mriːws/ nn. lounge *mriwt /mriːwt/ mriːws n4. coffee *mrix /mriːɣ/ n5. victim *mru /mru/ adv. well *mruž /mruʒ/ nm. rule *mu /mʊ/ det. any *muls /mʊls/ prep. inside *mulz /mʊlz/ nf. butter *munsh /mʊnʃ/ v. dial *mupt /mʊpt/ mʊps nf. pork *nu /nʊ/ adv. in *nu /nʊː/ nm. problem *nuch /nʊʧ/ nf. mule *nuch /nʊːʧ/ n4. profit *nud /nʊd/ adj. round *nulb /nʊːlb/ nf. mural *nuls /nʊːls/ nm. licence *nult /nʊːlt/ nʊːls adj. vague *nump /nʊmp/ n4. catastrophe *nunch /nʊːnʧ/ nf. beverage *nunsh /nʊːnʃ/ adv. often *nunt /nʊnt/ nʊns v. try *nur /nʊːr/ nf. provision *nurn /nʊrn/ nʊrŋ n5. trade *nurt /nʊrt/ nʊrs nm. hydrogen *nuth /nʊθ/ nm. fatigue *nuwp /nʊːwp/ nm. breakthrough *nuwt /nʊːwt/ nʊːws n4. faculty *nuzm /nʊzm/ nʊzŋ v. huddle *nuzm /nʊːzm/ nʊːzŋ nf. beetle *o /o/ art. the (4th. pl. dative) *o /o/ v. imagine *o /ɔ/ nm. child; adj. little *o /ɔ/ pron. you (fem.) *o /ɔ/ pron. you (fem.) *o /ɔː/ n5. ear *och /ɔʧ/ adj. academic *och /ɔːʧ/ adv. nowadays *od /ɔd/ v. step *od /ɔð/ pron. to you (fem.) *od /ɔːd/ adv. forward *od /ɔːð/ adj. brown *oio /ɔio/ n5. perfection *ojl /ɔjl/ adj. real *ojl /ɔːjl/ v. bow *ojn /ɔːjn/ ɔːjŋ v. win *ok /ɔk/ v. complete *oks /oks/ art. the (4th. pl. accussative) *oks /ɔks/ adv. off *oks /ɔːks/ v. stand *okt /ɔːkt/ ɔːks v. distort *ol /ɔl/ nf. rubber *ol /ɔːl/ nf. repertoire *ols /ɔls/ v. act *olz /ɔːlz/ v. answer *om /ɔm/ ɔŋ nm. architecture *omp /ɔmp/ nn. hood *omˈpae /ɔmˈpaɛ/ nf. tourist *omˈpaex /omˈpaɛːɣ/ nn. theory *omˈpetchi /ɔmˈpɛtʧɪ/ v. send *omˈpiâi /ɔmˈpiæɪ/ nn. top, mountain *omˈporti /ɔmˈpɔːrtɪ/ v. tolerate *onch /ɔnʧ/ v. adapt *onj /ɔːnʤ/ nf. rival *ons /ɔːns/ nm. lawyer *ons /ɔːns/ nm. lawyer *ons /ɔːns/ n4. law *onsh /ɔnʃ/ v. glare *onˈnesi /onˈnɛsiː/ n5. ivory *opt /opt/ opsart. the (4th. pl. genitive) *opt /ɔpt/ ɔps nn. ruler *opˈtie /ɔpˈtɪɛ/ adj. sweet *opˈtio /ɔpˈtɪɔ/ nf. alcohol *opˈtiâu /ɔpˈtiæuː/ adv. up *orn /ɔrn/ ɔrŋ nf. apology *ors /ɔrs/ v. predict *ort /ɔrt/ ɔrs nm. net *orz /ɔːrz/ nm. neighbour *orˈjuo /ɔrˈʤuːo/ v. compose *orˈtadi /orˈtadiː/ nn. potato *orˈtažo /orˈtaʒɔː/ n4. danger *orˈtia /orˈtɪa/ v. agree *os /ɔs/ n4. surplus *os /ɔs/ pron. yours (fem.) *osk /ɔːsk/ v. forge *osˈtushta /ɔsˈtuːʃtaː/ v. masturbate *ot /ɔt/ ɔs adv. merely *ot /ɔːt/ ɔːs nf. bean *oth /ɔːθ/ v. turn sth. on *oth /ɔθ/ v. hail *ots /ɔːts/ nf. wall *ots /ɔːʦ/ nn. spirit *otˈchabert /ɔtˈʧabɛːrt/ ɔtˈʧabɛːrs v. strive *otˈchampe /ɔtˈʧampɛ/ adj. lush *otˈchiâiz /otˈʧiæɪz/ v. sway *otˈkado /ɔtˈkaːðɔː/ adj. hybrid *otˈkii /ɔtˈkɪiː/ v. dismantle *otˈkikkiks /ɔtˈkɪkkɪks/ nf. module *owp /ɔːwp/ adv. somewhat *ows /ɔːws/ nm. breakdown *owt /ɔwt/ ɔws v. discover *owt /ɔːwt/ ɔːws v. spot *ox /ɔɣ/ v. excite *ox /ɔːɣ/ v. negotiate *oz /ɔz/ nf. reservoir *oz /ɔːz/ adj. forensic *ozm /ɔzm/ ɔzŋ nf. pasta *ož /ɔʒ/ nm. suspect *ož /ɔːʒ/ n5. cream *oˈae /ɔˈaɛ/ nm. curator *oˈakna /oˈaːkna/ n4. accountant *oˈami /ɔˈamiː/ nm. shirt *oˈano /ɔˈanɔ/ nf. acquaintance *oˈau /ɔˈaʊː/ v. decorate *oˈbile /oˈbiːlɛː/ nm. throat *oˈchilio /oˈʧiːlio/ nn. misery *oˈdraio /oˈdraːio/ prep. within *oˈdrizie /ɔˈdrɪzie/ nf. tradition *oˈidri /ɔˈɪdrɪ/ nm. scrap *oˈieiâ /ɔˈieiæ/ v. peek *oˈietio /ɔˈietio/ nm. exhibit *oˈipla /ɔˈɪplaː/ nf. stride *oˈiptu /ɔˈɪptʊ/ nf. essence *oˈiu /oˈɪʊː/ v. perceive *oˈkiu /ɔˈkiːu/ nf. board *oˈnjithie /ɔˈnjɪθie/ adj. reluctant *oˈnlinlio /oˈnlɪnlio/ n5. building *oˈnlulio /ɔˈnlulio/ n5. lime *oˈnuiât /oˈnuiæt/ oˈnuiæs nm. priest *oˈonne /oˈonnɛ/ v. promise *oˈonniâ /ɔˈɔːnniæ/ conj. except *oˈoo /ɔˈɔɔː/ v. arrest *oˈostu /ɔˈɔːstʊː/ v. wreck *oˈou /oˈoʊː/ n4. sequence *oˈousk /oˈouːsk/ nf. impression *oˈoxie /ɔˈoɣie/ nm. environment *oˈpidji /ɔˈpiːðjɪ/ adv. less *oˈpwikna /oˈpwɪkna/ v. sweat *oˈrwiiž /ɔˈrwɪɪʒ/ v. duck *oˈrwudern /ɔˈrwuːðɛrn/ ɔˈrwuːðɛrŋ n4. career *oˈshitchi /oˈʃiːtʧɪ/ v. descend *oˈthinsiâ /oˈθiːnsiæ/ nm. train *oˈtiiâ /ɔˈtiːiæ/ nf. concrete *oˈtjosta /oˈtjɔːstaː/ nm. revolution *oˈtsiu /ɔˈʦiːu/ n5. mint *oˈui /ɔˈuɪ/ n5. swamp *oˈulchowt /oˈulʧowt/ oˈulʧows v. disrupt *oˈxoalt /ɔˈɣɔalt/ ɔˈɣɔals adj. grim *pa /paː/ v. know *pakl /paːkl/ v. rinse *pakt /paːkt/ paːks adj. earnest *palb /paːlb/ nn. merit *pals /paːls/ adj. scarce *pam /paːm/ paːŋ v. flourish *panch /paːnʧ/ n5. outline *panj /paːnʤ/ v. thrust *papt /paːpt/ paːps nf. fog *parn /paːrn/ paːrŋ v. bother *part /paːrt/ paːrs nm. peninsula *parz /paːrz/ adv. usually *path /paːθ/ v. stall *paz /paːz/ adj. due *pli /pliː/ v. hold *plijr /pliːjr/ adj. extinct *plijsh /pliːjʃ/ v. ring *plils /pliːls/ v. sort *plilz /pliːlz/ nm. crack *plinch /pliːnʧ/ n4. literature *plinj /pliːnʤ/ nm. boost *plinsh /pliːnʃ/ nm. shooting star *plipt /pliːpt/ pliːps nn. bark (of tree) *plir /pliːr/ nm. north *plirs /pliːrs/ v. migrate *plo /plɔː/ prep. for *ploch /plɔːʧ/ v. creep *plod /plɔːd/ adj. bleak *plod /plɔːð/ nn. plight *plojl /plɔːjl/ conj. even *plojn /plɔːjn/ plɔːjŋ nm. shoe *plojr /plɔːjr/ n4. tuna *plojsh /plɔːjʃ/ nm. organisation *plol /plɔːl/ v. stroll *plolb /plɔːlb/ nn. prostitute *plolk /plɔːlk/ nm. knife *plomp /plɔːmp/ nm. linen *plonch /plɔːnʧ/ n4. maple *plonj /plɔːnʤ/ nm. fetus *plont /plɔːnt/ plɔːns nm. specialty *plopt /plɔːpt/ plɔːps n5. capital *plorn /plɔːrn/ plɔːrŋ adj. fine *plorz /plɔːrz/ v. fix, mend *plos /plɔːs/ adj. bright *plosh /plɔːʃ/ v. manage *plosk /plɔːsk/ v. slide *plot /plɔːt/ plɔːs nf. pest *plots /plɔːts/ nf. health *plots /plɔːʦ/ nm. nurse *plows /plɔːws/ adv. behind *plox /plɔːɣ/ nm. show *ploz /plɔːz/ nf. structure *po /pɔː/ adj. tired *pod /pɔːð/ n4. charcoal *pojl /pɔːjl/ v. astonish *pok /pɔːk/ v. snatch *polb /pɔːlb/ v. linger *pols /pɔːls/ v. steal *pont /pɔːnt/ pɔːns nm. twilight *poth /pɔːθ/ adv. before *poz /pɔːz/ nf. seizure *pož /pɔːʒ/ nm. leader *pre /prɛː/ n4. town, population *prech /prɛːʧ/ nm. pot *pres /prɛːs/ nm. mirror *presk /prɛːsk/ adj. thick *prets /prɛːʦ/ prep. around *prewp /prɛːwp/ nf. trader *prež /prɛːʒ/ nm. pin *pru /prʊ/ adv. always *pru /prʊː/ nm. plan *pruch /prʊʧ/ nm. eye, eyeball *prud /prʊd/ v. rely *prud /prʊð/ v. rest *prujsh /prʊːjʃ/ v. compete *pruk /prʊk/ nf. pressure *prukt /prʊkt/ prʊks nf. spinach *prulk /prʊlk/ nn. velocity *pruls /prʊls/ v. invite *prult /prʊlt/ prʊls adj. dim *prulz /prʊlz/ v. catch *prum /prʊm/ prʊŋ adj. wonderful *prunsh /prʊnʃ/ adj. foreign *prur /prʊːr/ v. flush *prurs /prʊrs/ nm. look (appearance) *prurt /prʊrt/ prʊrs adj. classic *prurz /prʊrz/ nf. dot *prurz /prʊːrz/ nm. cushion *prus /prʊs/ v. fling *pruth /prʊθ/ n5. unity *prux /prʊɣ/ v. depend *pruz /prʊz/ n4. bow (decorative material) *pruž /prʊʒ/ v. instruct *rie /rie/ nf. man; adj. male *ried /rieð/ v. replace *riejl /riejl/ v. tell *riejn /riejn/ riejŋ nn. snow *riel /riel/ nm. gossip *rielb /rielb/ nf. verse *riemp /riemp/ v. differ *riensh /rienʃ/ v. squeeze *riept /riept/ rieps interj. goodbye *rierz /rierz/ n5. statistic *riesh /rieʃ/ v. scramble *riesk /riesk/ nm. horse *riâ /riæ/ adv. once *riâk /riæk/ adj. automatic *riâkt /riækt/ riæks adj. whole *riâlk /riælk/ nm. princess *riânch /riænʧ/ v. doom *riâr /riær/ adj. available *riârn /riærn/ riærŋ nn. organ *riâs /riæs/ nf. trigger *riâsk /riæsk/ v. emit *riâth /riæθ/ nf. coat *riâwp /riæwp/ nf. penis *riâwt /riæwt/ riæws v. read *riâx /riæɣ/ nm. turbine *sem /sɛːm/ sɛːŋpron. them (masc.) *she /shɛː/ conj. because *she /ʃɛː/ adj. last (final) *shech /shɛːʧ/ nm. sound *shed /shɛːd/ nm. textile *shed /shɛːð/ nn. crown *shed /ʃɛːð/ nf. total *shejn /shɛːjn/ shɛːjŋ nf. sovereign *shek /shɛːk/ nn. plain *shek /ʃɛːk/ v. swallow *shekt /shɛːkt/ shɛːks nm. succession *shemp /shɛːmp/ nm. model *shench /shɛːnʧ/ nf. bay *shens /shɛːns/ n5. guardian *shent /shɛːnt/ shɛːns v. appear *shern /shɛːrn/ shɛːrŋ v. bust *shers /shɛːrs/ adj. casual *shes /shɛːs/ nf. precedent *shes /ʃɛːs/ nf. foliage *shesh /shɛːʃ/ v. sneak *shet /ʃɛːt/ ʃɛːs adj. selfish *shets /shɛːts/ nf. sum *shex /ʃɛːɣ/ prep. under *shez /shɛːz/ nm. south *shež /shɛːʒ/ nm. sphere *shež /ʃɛːʒ/ nm. tool *shi /ʃɪ/ nm. history *shirt /ʃɪrt/ ʃɪrs v. arm *shits /ʃɪts/ v. ground *shji /ʃjɪ/ adj. low *shjid /ʃjɪd/ nf. enterprise *shjid /ʃjɪð/ nf. crime *shjik /ʃjɪk/ v. spray *shjikt /ʃjɪkt/ ʃjɪks nm. leather *shjilk /ʃjɪlk/ nf. value *shjint /ʃjɪnt/ ʃjɪns v. satisfy *shjipt /ʃjɪpt/ ʃjɪps nn. sale *shjith /ʃjɪθ/ nn. petition *shjits /ʃjɪts/ nf. ramp *shjix /ʃjɪɣ/ nm. foe *shjo /ʃjo/ v. help *shjols /ʃjols/ v. meet *shjomp /ʃjomp/ nf. layout *shjorb /ʃjorb/ nn. repetition *shjorˈjudro /ʃjorˈʤuːdro/ nf. campaign *shjorˈkoshe /ʃjorˈkoʃɛː/ v. bend *shjotˈchohe /ʃjotˈʧɔːhɛ/ nf. ally *shjotˈkio /ʃjotˈkɪɔː/ nn. pistol *shjoˈario /ʃjoˈario/ v. pluck *shjoˈdjiâbi /ʃjoˈdjiæbiː/ v. yank *shjoˈdoshie /ʃjoˈdɔʃie/ prep. including *shjoˈdraiâ /ʃjoˈdraːiæ/ nm. company *shjoˈide /ʃjoˈɪðɛː/ v. punish *shjoˈie /ʃjoˈɪɛ/ adj. rare *shjoˈii /ʃjoˈɪɪ/ nn. fracture *shjoˈiu /ʃjoˈɪu/ nm. block *shjoˈiâiâ /ʃjoˈiæiæ/ nm. paw *shjoˈiâuž /ʃjoˈiæʊʒ/ nm. source *shjoˈjii /ʃjoˈjiːɪ/ nm. clause *shjoˈjou /ʃjoˈjɔu/ v. substitute *shjoˈoi /ʃjoˈɔːɪ/ adj. sole *shjoˈpiolb /ʃjoˈpiːolb/ adj. partisan *shjoˈpipwio /ʃjoˈpiːpwio/ nm. spectrum *shjoˈrwijje /ʃjoˈrwɪjjɛ/ adj. prevalent *shjoˈuhukt /ʃjoˈuhʊkt/ ʃjoˈuhʊks n4. lettuce *sho /sho/ nf. head *sho /ʃo/ v. change *shobˈduze /shobˈduzɛ/ n4. lord *shojr /ʃojr/ v. improve *shokˈkulchu /ʃokˈkuːlʧu/ adj. passive *shokˈnau /ʃokˈnau/ v. worship *shomˈpee /shomˈpɛɛː/ n4. mustard *shonj /shonʤ/ v. plug *shonj /ʃonʤ/ nn. squirrel *shopˈtie /ʃopˈtɪɛ/ nf. expression *shorb /shorb/ nf. chin, beard *shorz /ʃorz/ nm. terminal *shoshˈtowo /ʃoʃˈtowɔ/ nm. sin *shows /shows/ adj. probable *shoˈampu /shoˈampʊ/ v. hire *shoˈchenio /shoˈʧɛnio/ v. nod *shoˈdino /ʃoˈðiːnɔ/ v. certify *shoˈdjiâa /shoˈðjiæaː/ nf. technology *shoˈdjubie /ʃoˈdjuːbie/ v. hurl *shoˈhierech /shoˈhierɛːʧ/ nm. afternoon *shoˈietki /shoˈietkɪ/ nf. despair *shoˈii /shoˈɪɪ/ v. shuffle *shoˈliart /ʃoˈliːart/ ʃoˈliːars adj. medium *shoˈmiu /ʃoˈmiːʊ/ v. inquire *shoˈnjochiws /shoˈnjoʧiːws/ v. clip *shoˈoa /ʃoˈoaː/ nf. puddle *shoˈoio /shoˈɔːio/ det. these *shoˈori /shoˈoriː/ nf. hag (old woman) *shoˈriie /ʃoˈriːie/ nm. stew *shoˈthiio /shoˈθiːio/ nf. culture *shoˈtsinuk /shoˈʦiːnuk/ nf. velvet *shoˈui /ʃoˈuːɪ/ adj. alone *shoˈxodju /shoˈɣɔdjuː/ nm. embargo *shoˈxoti /shoˈɣɔtiː/ nm. horizon *shoˈzorith /shoˈzɔːriːθ/ adj. nervous *shzie /ʃzie/ nf. mother *shzied /ʃzied/ adj. crude *shzied /ʃzieð/ v. stretch *shziejl /ʃziejl/ v. mumble *shziejn /ʃziejn/ ʃziejŋ v. suppress *shziejr /ʃziejr/ v. pierce *shziejsh /ʃziejʃ/ pron. anyone *shziek /ʃziek/ n4. formula *shziekl /ʃziekl/ n5. character *shzieks /ʃzieks/ nn. pump *shzielb /ʃzielb/ nf. space (outer) *shziels /ʃziels/ adj. slow *shzielt /ʃzielt/ ʃziels adv. here *shzielz /ʃzielz/ v. celebrate *shziench /ʃzienʧ/ nm. information *shzienj /ʃzienʤ/ v. survive *shziensh /ʃzienʃ/ nf. bow (weapon) *shziept /ʃziept/ ʃzieps n4. scale *shzier /ʃzier/ adj. similar *shziers /ʃziers/ adj. aggressive *shzierz /ʃzierz/ nf. pillar *shziesk /ʃziesk/ nf. paradox *shziet /ʃziet/ ʃzies nf. offspring *shziewp /ʃziewp/ adj. safe *shziewt /ʃziewt/ ʃziews nm. magazine *shziex /ʃzieɣ/ nn. gene *shziez /ʃziez/ v. pass *shzio /ʃzioː/ prep. by *shziokl /ʃzioːkl/ v. murmur *shzions /ʃzioːns/ v. recycle *shziâ /ʃziæ/ conj. if *shziâch /ʃziæʧ/ nf. urge *shziâjl /ʃziæjl/ nf. crater *shziâks /ʃziæks/ nf. mill *shziârb /ʃziærb/ v. make *shziâsk /ʃziæsk/ nm. attribute *shziâth /ʃziæθ/ adj. nice *shziâts /ʃziæʦ/ adj. thorough *sie /sie/ det. such *siejr /siejr/ v. be (exist - there is/are) *siejsh /siejʃ/ adv. anyway *sielb /sielb/ v. need *siels /siels/ nn. interior *siem /siem/ sieŋ n5. throne *siept /siept/ sieps nm. jelly *sierz /sierz/ nm. queen *siet /siet/ sies conj. before *siets /sieʦ/ nm. tenant *siex /sieɣ/ n4. eagle *siezm /siezm/ siezŋ v. interrupt *sio /sioː/ conj. or *siol /sioːl/ pron. they (masc.) *siosh /sioːʃ/ nn. burger *sioz /sioːz/ nf. form *sioˈao /sioˈaːɔː/ v. rotate *sioˈapta /sioˈaːpta/ interj. hello *sioˈbdidju /sioˈbdɪðjuː/ nf. dusk *sioˈchimio /sioˈʧiːmio/ nf. galaxy *sioˈdjiâokt /sioˈðjiæɔːkt/ sioˈðjiæɔːks adj. vigorous *sioˈetka /sioˈɛtkaː/ v. wield *sioˈio /sioˈɪɔː/ v. deem *sioˈirwi /sioˈɪrwɪ/ v. revise *sioˈjiie /sioˈjiːie/ n5. barbecue *sioˈkkurwu /sioˈkkurwuː/ v. assault *sioˈmpau /sioˈmpaʊ/ prep. because *sioˈnjuzieks /sioˈnjuzieks/ v. laugh *sioˈnludie /sioˈnluðie/ nm. venom *sioˈodo /sioˈɔðɔː/ v. penetrate *sioˈoie /sioˈɔːie/ nm. crusade *sioˈomur /sioˈomur/ adj. exclusive *sioˈonjio /sioˈɔnjio/ pron. nothing *sioˈools /sioˈɔɔːls/ nm. fury *sioˈrkise /sioˈrkɪsɛː/ n4. boss *sioˈuolz /sioˈuːɔːlz/ adj. pervasive *sioˈuoth /sioˈuːɔːθ/ nm. project *sioˈwothil /sioˈwɔθiːl/ n4. game *sje /sjɛ/ conj. as *sjech /sjɛʧ/ v. cover *sjed /sjɛd/ num. hundred *sjek /sjɛk/ n5. cigarette *sjelb /sjɛlb/ nf. prototype *sjem /sjɛm/ sjɛŋ nf. scout *sjer /sjɛr/ nf. examination *sjerb /sjɛrb/ nn. individual *sjes /sjɛs/ n5. shack *sjesh /sjɛʃ/ adj. simple *sjet /sjɛt/ sjɛs v. blink *sjets /sjɛʦ/ nn. control *sji /sjɪ/ v. want *sjid /sjɪd/ v. stack *sjid /sjɪð/ nm. urine *sjijl /sjɪjl/ v. manifest *sjik /sjɪk/ nm. mouth *sjiks /sjɪks/ n4. team *sjikt /sjɪkt/ sjɪks v. defy *sjil /sjɪl/ nf. stump *sjilk /sjɪlk/ v. sprout *sjilt /sjɪlt/ sjɪls v. drop *sjilz /sjɪlz/ nf. tee *sjins /sjɪns/ det. that *sjint /sjɪnt/ sjɪns v. train *sjirn /sjɪrn/ sjɪrŋ nm. memorial *sjirt /sjɪrt/ sjɪrs adv. on *sjis /sjɪs/ v. ignore *sjisk /sjɪsk/ v. elevate *sjit /sjɪt/ sjɪs adj. adverse *sjith /sjɪθ/ v. be (condition, state), be (located) *sjiws /sjɪws/ nm. oval *sjizm /sjɪzm/ sjɪzŋ nf. distress *sjiž /sjɪʒ/ nf. sibling *sjo /sjo/ v. take *sjols /sjols/ n5. song *sjolt /sjolt/ sjols v. lend *sjors /sjors/ adv. over *sjowt /sjowt/ sjows nm. brochure *ski /skɪ/ adv. now *skid /skɪð/ adj. recent *skik /skɪk/ v. achieve *skilb /skɪlb/ nm. prince *skils /skɪls/ adj. fuzzy *skilt /skɪlt/ skɪls v. peer *skinch /skɪnʧ/ v. drown *skinsh /skɪnʃ/ n5. snake *skint /skɪnt/ skɪns adj. flexible *skipt /skɪpt/ skɪps nn. beer *skir /skɪr/ v. embed *skirs /skɪrs/ nf. plague *skirt /skɪrt/ skɪrs adj. stunning *skirz /skɪrz/ nf. territory *skith /skɪθ/ v. justify *skits /skɪts/ prep. alongside, as well as *skiwt /skɪwt/ skɪws nm. dream *skix /skɪɣ/ nf. pornography *skiz /skɪz/ v. attach *skiž /skɪʒ/ v. gasp *sko /sko/ nf. report *skojr /skojr/ v. roar *skojsh /skojʃ/ adj. next *skolb /skolb/ v. call *skolt /skolt/ skols nf. sheep *skomp /skomp/ nf. soup *skonsh /skonʃ/ v. speak *skozm /skozm/ skozŋ adj. common *snio /snioː/ v. buy *snioch /snioːʧ/ v. pave *sniod /snioːd/ v. add *sniod /snioːð/ nn. state *sniok /snioːk/ v. clap *sniont /snioːnt/ snioːns nm. highlight *snior /snioːr/ n5. napkin *sniosh /snioːʃ/ adj. deep *snioth /snioːθ/ nf. official *sniots /snioːts/ n5. feat *sniowp /snioːwp/ nm. sensation *sniox /snioːɣ/ nf. climate *snioz /snioːz/ v. amuse *sniož /snioːʒ/ adj. sticky *snioˈae /snioˈaːɛ/ nf. pea *snioˈdii /snioˈðiːɪ/ nm. sea *snioˈdjiâo /snioˈðjiæɔː/ n5. time *snioˈdriiâz /snioˈdrɪiæz/ nm. basket *snioˈedzo /snioˈɛʣɔː/ nm. bully *snioˈeu /snioˈɛʊː/ v. sell *snioˈiu /snioˈɪʊː/ v. chat *snioˈknaorz /snioˈknaːɔːrz/ v. brag *snioˈnjuo /snioˈnjuɔː/ nm. clove *snioˈstadja /snioˈstaːdjaː/ nf. sock *snioˈtkurtiâks /snioˈtkuːrtiæks/ v. execute *snioˈtwirka /snioˈtwɪrkaː/ v. divert *snu /snʊː/ adj. long *snujr /snʊːjr/ nf. chemical *snujsh /snʊːjʃ/ adj. strange *snulb /snʊːlb/ nn. approach *snuls /snʊːls/ nm. adventure *snunch /snʊːnʧ/ adj. depressed *snuns /snʊːns/ nf. hut *snupt /snʊːpt/ snʊːps v. commission *snurs /snʊːrs/ n4. plaque *snurt /snʊːrt/ snʊːrs nn. shortage *snurz /snʊːrz/ nn. term *snuws /snʊːws/ v. regulate *sol /sɔːl/ pron. to them (masc.) *spe /spɛ/ prep. during *spech /spɛʧ/ adj. strong *sped /spɛd/ nf. fan *spejl /spɛjl/ adj. beautiful *spejn /spɛjn/ spɛjŋ v. trail *spejr /spɛjr/ nf. castle *spejsh /spɛjʃ/ nn. potion *spelb /spɛlb/ nf. grandfather *spelk /spɛlk/ adj. confidential *spels /spɛls/ v. irrigate *spem /spɛm/ spɛŋ nf. check *spern /spɛrn/ spɛrŋ nn. kidney *spers /spɛrs/ v. lure *spesh /spɛʃ/ nn. herd *spesk /spɛsk/ v. deteriorate *spews /spɛws/ v. prevent *spex /spɛɣ/ nm. tree *spo /spɔ/ n4. sun *spod /spɔd/ nf. dew *spod /spɔð/ nf. powder *spojn /spɔjn/ spɔjŋ n4. research *spokl /spɔkl/ nn. data *spol /spɔl/ adj. polar *spolk /spɔlk/ nm. idiot *spols /spɔls/ v. precede *spolt /spɔlt/ spɔls v. depart *spom /spɔm/ spɔŋ v. avoid *spomp /spɔmp/ pron. anybody *sponch /spɔnʧ/ nn. paradigm *spor /spɔr/ n4. pub *sporn /spɔrn/ spɔrŋ n4. ice *spors /spɔrs/ v. fetch *sport /spɔrt/ spɔrs v. separate *spos /spɔs/ n4. yogurt *sposh /spɔʃ/ num. ten *spot /spɔt/ spɔs adv. nationwide *spoz /spɔz/ n5. wish *spož /spɔʒ/ v. erupt *spoˈau /spɔˈaʊː/ nm. grease *spoˈdisie /spɔˈdiːsie/ nf. manner *spoˈiiâmp /spɔˈiːiæmp/ v. vary *spoˈiptu /spɔˈiːptʊ/ nm. voyage *spoˈjipti /spɔˈʤiːptɪ/ adj. boring *spoˈtheio /spɔˈθɛio/ n5. loser *spoˈžilu /spɔˈʒiːlu/ v. equal *stie /stie/ det. all *stied /stieð/ adj. characteristic *stiejn /stiejn/ stiejŋ adj. infinite *stiel /stiel/ adj. nude *stielb /stielb/ nf. triangle *stielk /stielk/ nf. home *stielt /stielt/ stiels nf. middle class *stielz /stielz/ adj. massive *stiench /stienʧ/ v. contain *stiens /stiens/ v. criticise *stient /stient/ stiens n4. pubic hair *stiept /stiept/ stieps adj. technical *stierb /stierb/ nn. publicity *stiers /stiers/ adj. gentle *stiert /stiert/ stiers nf. exile *sties /sties/ v. torture *stiet /stiet/ sties n5. slab *stiets /stieʦ/ nf. motif *stiews /stiews/ v. thank *stio /stioː/ adv. both *stioch /stioːʧ/ nm. swamp *stiod /stioːð/ nf. pearl *stiojl /stioːjl/ nm. wallet *stiojn /stioːjn/ stioːjŋ prep. over *stiosk /stioːsk/ v. embark *stioth /stioːθ/ n5. wealth *stiots /stioːʦ/ adj. mean *stiowp /stioːwp/ n5. compartment *stiâ /stiæ/ n4. camera *stiâm /stiæm/ stiæŋ adj. calm *su /su/ pron. their (masc.) *sza /sza/ v. would *szach /szaʧ/ nf. artery *szad /szad/ adj. green *szad /szað/ n4. cinnamon *szajsh /szajʃ/ nf. spring (season) *szalb /szalb/ v. incorporate *szalk /szalk/ adj. mandatory *szals /szals/ nm. relationship *szalz /szalz/ v. inherit *szanch /szanʧ/ v. vote *szanj /szanʤ/ nf. membrane *szans /szans/ nm. resource *szar /szar/ nf. granite *szarb /szarb/ nn. struggle *szart /szart/ szars n4. surf *szarz /szarz/ nf. curve *szat /szat/ szas prep. despite *szats /szaʦ/ nf. trouble *szawt /szawt/ szaws conj. than *szaz /szaz/ nf. talent *szu /szuː/ v. work *szud /szuːð/ v. scream *szujl /szuːjl/ nf. lust *szulk /szuːlk/ nf. niece *szump /szuːmp/ nn. credit *szunch /szuːnʧ/ v. devastate *szuns /szuːns/ n5. button *szurn /szuːrn/ szuːrŋ nm. mob *szurt /szuːrt/ szuːrs nm. picnic *szush /szuːʃ/ nm. dish *szusk /szuːsk/ adj. benign *szut /szuːt/ szuːs nm. ambassador *szuth /szuːθ/ n5. base *szuts /szuːʦ/ nf. nerve *szux /szuːɣ/ v. tease *szuz /szuːz/ v. worry *szuzm /szuːzm/ szuːzŋ v. spread *szuž /szuːʒ/ nm. cell *ta /taː/ adv. much *tadom /taːdɔm/ ˈtaːdɔŋ n4. confidence *takjiž /taːkjɪʒ/ nn. happiness *talt /taːlt/ taːls v. obsess *talwu /taːlwʊː/ nf. difference *tarz /taːrz/ num. zero *tashonno /taːshonnɔː/ nf. fertility *tashotja /taːʃotja/ nn. width *taskowiwp /taːskowiːwp/ n4. violence *tasnu /taːsnʊː/ nm. length *taspech /taːspɛʧ/ nm. strength *taspejl /taːspɛjl/ nm. beauty *tatu /taːtu/ nm. sickness, disease *tawils /taːwiːls/ nn. subtlety *tawis /taːwiːs/ nf. possibility *thie /θie/ adv. up *thiedanj /θieðanʤ/ adv. quickly *thiekt /θiekt/ θieks n5. punch *thielz /θielz/ nm. continent *thiern /θiern/ θierŋ v. foresee *thiers /θiers/ adj. civilized *thiesjesh /θiesjɛʃ/ adv. simply *thiesk /θiesk/ nn. diamond *thieskid /θieskɪð/ adv. recently *thiews /θiews/ nf. lease *thiewt /θiewt/ θiews nm. use *thiezm /θiezm/ θiezŋ n4. ensemble *thiezzunlozm /θiezzuːnlozm/ θiezˈzuːnlozŋ adv. suddenly *thiâ /θiæ/ v. go *thiâch /θiæʧ/ nf. pastry *thiâks /θiæks/ nn. bundle *thiâls /θiæls/ nn. luck *thiâm /θiæm/ θiæŋ nf. rate *thiâmp /θiæmp/ v. swirl *thiâns /θiæns/ v. interpret *thiâsh /θiæʃ/ n4. analogy *thiâth /θiæθ/ v. advocate *thiâwp /θiæwp/ nm. ethic *thiâwt /θiæwt/ θiæws n4. lever *thiâzm /θiæzm/ θiæzŋ n4. proliferation *thiâž /θiæʒ/ v. violate *thra /θra/ num. one *thrajsh /θrajʃ/ nm. census *thrakl /θrakl/ nf. stain *thrakt /θrakt/ θraks nf. ring *thral /θral/ adj. moral *thralb /θralb/ adv. yet *thrals /θrals/ n5. peace *thralt /θralt/ θrals nn. cigar *thram /θram/ θraŋ n5. art *thrans /θrans/ v. replicate *thrant /θrant/ θrans det. whose *thrapt /θrapt/ θraps adj. desperate *thrar /θrar/ det. several *thrart /θrart/ θrars v. estimate *thras /θras/ v. nap *thrask /θrask/ nf. wilderness *thrat /θrat/ θras adv. yesterday *thraws /θraws/ n4. kid *thrazm /θrazm/ θrazŋ adj. external *thri /θriː/ nf. process *thrikl /θriːkl/ v. shoot *thrikt /θriːkt/ θriːks nn. secret *thript /θriːpt/ θriːps nm. lot *thrirt /θriːrt/ θriːrs v. tread *thrits /θriːts/ nf. credential *thru /θruː/ v. seem *thrud /θruːd/ v. draw *thrunt /θruːnt/ θruːns nn. coast *thrush /θruːʃ/ adj. cruel *thruts /θruːʦ/ v. saturate *thruž /θruːʒ/ v. arouse *ti /tiː/ adv. back *tikl /tiːkl/ nn. bucket *tiks /tiːks/ adj. dead *tikt /tiːkt/ tiːks nf. greenhouse *tilk /tiːlk/ nm. cylinder *tisk /tiːsk/ adv. right *tits /tiːts/ v. elaborate *tje /tjɛ/ nf. rain *tjed /tjɛd/ nf. shield *tjejsh /tjɛjʃ/ nf. sex *tjekl /tjɛkl/ v. acquire *tjekt /tjɛkt/ tjɛks nf. hat *tjelb /tjɛlb/ adv. aboard *tjelk /tjɛlk/ n4. bureaucrat *tjelz /tjɛlz/ nm. flame *tjem /tjɛm/ tjɛŋ v. smell (sense with nose) *tjemp /tjɛmp/ nf. male; nf. human *tjens /tjɛns/ adj. loyal *tjensh /tjɛnʃ/ v. distinguish *tjent /tjɛnt/ tjɛns n4. novice *tjer /tjɛr/ nf. copyright *tjerb /tjɛrb/ v. bite *tjert /tjɛrt/ tjɛrs nf. receipt *tjerz /tjɛrz/ adj. major *tjes /tjɛs/ nm. average *tjesh /tjɛʃ/ v. obey *tjets /tjɛts/ nf. bath *tjews /tjɛws/ nf. bone *tjewt /tjɛwt/ tjɛws nm. tribunal *tjex /tjɛɣ/ v. stay, remain *tjezm /tjɛzm/ tjɛzŋ v. correlate *tji /tjɪ/ v. slip *tjo /tjɔ/ v. leave *tjojl /tjɔjl/ nf. parcel *tjoks /tjɔks/ v. mourn *tjokt /tjɔkt/ tjɔks v. leak, sink *tjolt /tjɔlt/ tjɔls v. affirm *tjonch /tjɔnʧ/ v. cough *tjort /tjɔrt/ tjɔrs v. pant *tjosk /tjɔsk/ v. wade *tjowt /tjɔwt/ tjɔws nm. flower *tjozm /tjɔzm/ tjɔzŋ adj. blue *tsi /tsɪ/ prep. into *tsid /tsɪd/ nf. harbour *tsid /tsɪð/ adj. aesthetic *tsijn /tsɪjn/ tsɪjŋ n5. nose, beak *tsikl /tsɪkl/ nf. charge *tsiks /tsɪks/ nn. publisher *tsikt /tsɪkt/ tsɪks v. devise *tsil /tsɪl/ nn. mall *tsilb /tsɪlb/ nf. community *tsilk /tsɪlk/ nf. excrement; v. defecate *tsilz /tsɪlz/ nf. bureaucracy *tsim /tsɪm/ tsɪŋ nm. attic *tsinch /tsɪnʧ/ n5. mask *tsins /tsɪns/ nf. allocation *tsint /tsɪnt/ tsɪns v. throw *tsiorki /ʦiorkɪ/ nm. chemist *tsirn /tsɪrn/ tsɪrŋ nf. bicycle *tsirt /tsɪrt/ tsɪrs v. visit *tsisk /tsɪsk/ num. million *tsits /tsɪts/ v. shave *tsits /tsɪʦ/ nn. dog *tsiwp /tsɪwp/ n4. hole, ditch *tsiws /tsɪws/ adj. spontaneous *tsix /tsɪɣ/ det. less *tsiz /tsɪz/ nm. education *tso /tso/ det. most *tsojsh /tsojʃ/ nn. earthquake *tsolb /tsolb/ nm. sewage *tsolz /tsolz/ nm. creek *tsorz /tsorz/ nm. vein *tsows /tsows/ nn. sweater *tsu /ʦʊ/ v. like *tsu /ʦʊː/ det. much *tsujl /ʦʊːjl/ nf. dragon *tsukl /ʦʊkl/ nf. curtain *tsult /ʦʊːlt/ ʦʊːls v. lose *tsunch /ʦʊːnʧ/ nf. mat *tsunj /ʦʊːnʤ/ n5. devil *tsuns /ʦʊːns/ prep. per *tsunt /ʦʊnt/ ʦʊns v. complicate *tsupt /ʦʊpt/ ʦʊps nf. patio *tsupt /ʦʊːpt/ ʦʊːps adj. fond *tsur /ʦʊːr/ n4. fingerprint *tsurz /ʦʊːrz/ v. measure *tsuts /ʦʊts/ v. expect *tsuws /ʦʊːws/ nm. crest *tsuwt /ʦʊːwt/ ʦʊːws nf. pact *tsuz /ʦʊːz/ nf. scratch *tsza /ʦza/ adv. perhaps *tszalt /ʦzalt/ ʦzals num. nine *tszanch /ʦzanʧ/ nf. pottery *tszansh /ʦzanʃ/ v. abuse *tsze /ʦzɛː/ pron. mine *tszenj /ʦzɛnʤ/ n4. development *tszi /ʦziː/ num. three *tszi /ʦziː/ pron. I *tszia /ʦzɪaː/ nm. memory *tszich /ʦziːʧ/ v. rent *tszid /ʦziːd/ adj. right (direction) *tsziie /ʦzɪie/ nf. spelling *tszijn /ʦziːjn/ ʦziːjŋ v. charm *tszijr /ʦziːjr/ v. stab *tszijsh /ʦziːjʃ/ nm. tongue *tszik /ʦziːk/ nm. gold *tszikl /ʦziːkl/ nn. hormone *tsziks /ʦziːks/ v. compromise *tszikt /ʦziːkt/ ʦziːks nf. guy *tszil /ʦziːl/ nf. film *tszilk /ʦziːlk/ nf. double *tszinj /ʦziːnʤ/ v. disturb *tsziojn /ʦzioːjn/ ʦzioːjŋ n5. death *tszioo /ʦzioo/ nf. destruction *tsziopla /ʦzioplaː/ nm. choice *tszioxie /ʦzioɣie/ nf. hearing *tszipt /ʦziːpt/ ʦziːps nn. weight *tszir /ʦziːr/ n5. brain *tszirb /ʦziːrb/ nm. topic *tszirn /ʦziːrn/ ʦziːrŋ adj. arrogant *tszirz /ʦziːrz/ adj. smooth *tszis /ʦziːs/ nf. manager *tszish /ʦziːʃ/ prep. concerning *tszisk /ʦziːsk/ pron. lots *tszit /ʦziːt/ ʦziːs nn. soap *tszits /ʦziːts/ adv. actually *tsziwp /ʦziːwp/ v. dance *tszix /ʦziːɣ/ v. grind *tsziz /ʦziːz/ v. point *tszizm /ʦziːzm/ ʦziːzŋ v. apply *tszo /ʦzɔː/ pron. me *tszo /ʦzɔː/ pron. to me *tszoa /ʦzɔaː/ nm. defence *tszoi /ʦzɔɪ/ n4. treatment *tszortia /ʦzortɪa/ nm. agreement *tszoshi /ʦzɔʃiː/ n5. election *tszothinsiâ /ʦzoθiːnsiæ/ nf. training *tszowt /ʦzɔwt/ ʦzɔws n4. discovery *tszox /ʦzɔɣ/ n4. excitement *tszu /ʦzu/ v. sign *tszu /ʦzʊː/ nm. feeling *tszua /ʦzuaː/ nn. explanation *tszubˈdirtawp /ʦzubˈdɪrtawp/ n5. ambition *tszuch /ʦzuʧ/ adj. urgent *tszuho /ʦzuhɔː/ nn. arrival *tszuonuk /ʦzuonuk/ nm. protection *tszurˈkujio /ʦzurˈkuːjio/ nm. sword *tszux /ʦzuɣ/ n4. symbol *tszuž /ʦzuʒ/ v. encourage *tszuˈatka /ʦzuˈaːtkaː/ adj. triple *tszuˈieme /ʦzuˈiemɛː/ nf. democracy *tszuˈinjod /ʦzuˈiːnjoð/ nf. breeze *tszuˈodzo /ʦzuˈoʣɔː/ num. thousand *tszuˈorio /ʦzuˈɔːrio/ v. comprise *tszuˈtheu /ʦzuˈθɛʊː/ nn. journey *tszuˈue /ʦzuˈuːɛː/ v. diagnose *tszuˈxiu /ʦzuˈɣiːuː/ adj. blonde *tu /tu/ adj. sick, unwell *tud /tud/ v. fertilise *tulˈchio /tulˈʧiːo/ nf. spine *tumˈpebo /tumˈpɛbɔ/ nf. dawn *turˈjio /turˈʤɪo/ nf. period *turˈkou /turˈkoʊː/ nm. shrub *tush /tuʃ/ v. review *tuth /tuθ/ v. assassinate *tuˈdenju /tuˈðɛnjuː/ nm. couch, sofa *tuˈedja /tuˈɛðjaː/ nm. rabbit *tuˈiâjio /tuˈiæjio/ v. intervene *tuˈsirji /tuˈsiːrʤɪ/ interj. okay *u /u/ pron. he *u /u/ pron. his *u /u/ pron. to him *u /u/ v. be (age) *u /uː/ det. what *u /ʊ/ adv. really *u /ʊː/ art. the (f. pl. dative) *u /ʊː/ v. feel *uaž /ʊːaʒ/ nf. mansion *uch /uʧ/ art. the (4th. genitive) *uch /uʧ/ nm. intestine *uch /ʊːʧ/ adv. away *ud /ʊːd/ nf. inn *ue /uːɛ/ nm. darkness *ujl /uːjl/ nn. foam *ujl /ʊːjl/ v. pronounce *ujr /uːjr/ nf. backpack *ujsh /ujʃ/ nf. thread *ujsh /ʊːjʃ/ v. refuse *uk /uk/ art. the (n. pl. accussative) *uk /ʊːk/ v. mix *uki /ukiː/ adv. clearly *ukl /uːkl/ nf. coral *ukl /ʊːkl/ adj. compatible *ukt /uːkt/ uːks v. attack *ukt /ʊkt/ ʊks nm. flesh *ukt /ʊːkt/ ʊːks v. startle *ukˈnati /ukˈnaːtiː/ interj. yes *ukˈniâi /ukˈniæɪ/ n5. puppet *ul /ul/ nm. goal *ul /ʊːl/ adj. consistent *ulk /uːlk/ nf. court *ulk /ʊlk/ nf. word *uls /uls/ pron. him *uls /uːls/ v. reproduce *uls /ʊls/ art. the (5th. dative) *uls /ʊːls/ nn. comment *ult /ult/ ulsart. the (5th. pl. dative) *ult /uːlt/ uːls nf. situation *ult /ʊlt/ ʊlsart. the (5th. pl. accussative) *ult /ʊːlt/ ʊːls n5. cotton *ulz /ʊːlz/ v. row *ulˈchonsech /ulˈʧɔnsɛʧ/ v. judge *um /um/ uŋ adv. again *um /ʊːm/ ʊːŋ nm. contempt *ump /uːmp/ prep. before *unch /uːnʧ/ n4. drawer *unch /ʊnʧ/ art. the (4th. accussative) *unj /ʊːnʤ/ nf. lizard *uns /uːns/ n5. romance *unt /ʊːnt/ ʊːns nf. pipe *upt /uːpt/ uːps v. simmer *upt /ʊpt/ ʊps nf. sample *upˈtaže /upˈtaʒɛ/ nm. girl *ur /ur/ v. mean *urb /urb/ nf. window, nostril *urb /uːrb/ art. the (n. genitive) *urb /uːrb/ v. cheer *urb /ʊːrb/ nn. water *uri /uriː/ n4. gardener *urn /ʊːrn/ ʊːrŋ adv. apart *urs /uːrs/ v. sweep *urt /uːrt/ uːrs v. sail *urt /uːrt/ uːrs n4. sailor *urz /ʊːrz/ n4. sign *urˈjiâi /urˈʤiæɪ/ n4. uncle *urˈtiâtkar /urˈtiætkaːr/ nf. delight *us /ʊːs/ v. stalk *ush /uʃ/ nn. question *ush /ʊːʃ/ v. light *ushˈtansa /uʃˈtaːnsa/ n5. pasture *usk /uːsk/ n4. hybrid *usˈtoshta /usˈtoʃtaː/ nm. asteroid *usˈtuo /usˈtuːɔː/ n4. harmony *ut /ʊːt/ ʊːs nm. paper *ute /uːtɛː/ nf. poet *uth /uθ/ n4. hair (of body) *uth /ʊːθ/ art. the (n. nominative) *uth /ʊːθ/ art. the (n. pl. nominative) *uth /ʊːθ/ nm. regression *uts /uːts/ nm. bitch *uts /ʊts/ adj. insane *uts /ʊːts/ nm. spectacle *uts /ʊːʦ/ v. roam *utwo /utwɔː/ n5. truth *utˈchoe /utˈʧɔːɛ/ nn. sport *uux /uuɣ/ nm. anger *uws /uːws/ v. appeal *uws /ʊːws/ n5. robe *uwt /uːwt/ uːws nn. glass *ux /uɣ/ nf. feather *ux /uːɣ/ v. distract *ux /ʊːɣ/ v. verify *uz /ʊːz/ nf. rodent *uzez /uzɛz/ nf. prisoner *už /ʊːʒ/ nf. mist *uˈchiielb /uˈʧiːielb/ nf. craft *uˈdia /uˈðiːa/ nf. commerce *uˈdjushi /uˈdjuːʃiː/ nm. destiny *uˈdziio /uˈʣiːio/ v. panic *uˈedze /uˈɛʣɛː/ nf. land, ground *uˈiedramp /uˈiedraːmp/ nm. stay *uˈieu /uˈieuː/ nf. hedge *uˈiilb /uˈiːiːlb/ nm. path *uˈiâhie /uˈiæhie/ nm. trap *uˈiâins /uˈiæɪns/ det. former *uˈiâio /uˈiæio/ v. travel *uˈiâkept /uˈiækɛːpt/ uˈiækɛːps nf. stool *uˈiâtku /uˈiætkuː/ nm. blade *uˈiâu /uˈiæʊ/ nf. menu *uˈnusi /uˈnusiː/ nf. bracket *uˈodo /uˈɔðɔː/ adv. little *uˈonso /uˈɔːnsɔː/ v. inhibit *uˈonuk /uˈonuk/ v. protect *uˈozo /uˈozɔː/ nm. hurricane *uˈtsipwu /uˈʦiːpwu/ adj. luxury *uˈtwichi /uˈtwɪʧiː/ nm. erection *uˈumpiâ /uˈuːmpiæ/ v. exist *uˈuud /uˈuːʊːd/ nf. hay *wi /wiː/ det. which *wibˈdospu /wiːbˈdospuː/ nf. margin *wich /wiːʧ/ nm. ray, radius *wijl /wiːjl/ v. hit *wijn /wiːjn/ wiːjŋ nf. joy *wijsh /wiːjʃ/ n5. fish *wikt /wiːkt/ wiːks adj. gross *wikˈniu /wiːkˈnɪu/ nm. enemy *wilb /wiːlb/ prep. than *wilk /wiːlk/ nf. darling *wils /wiːls/ adj. subtle *wim /wiːm/ wiːŋ nn. paste *winch /wiːnʧ/ v. fill *winˈsonse /wiːnˈsɔːnsɛ/ v. smash *wipt /wiːpt/ wiːps v. deduce *wirs /wiːrs/ nn. standard *wirz /wiːrz/ nf. illness *wis /wiːs/ adj. possible *wish /wiːʃ/ v. edit *wisˈpoikt /wiːsˈpoɪkt/ wiːsˈpoɪks n5. rainbow *wit /wiːt/ wiːs nm. raft *wizm /wiːzm/ wiːzŋ adj. pending *wiž /wiːʒ/ v. flee *wiˈampa /wiːˈampa/ v. mimic *wiˈashie /wiːˈaʃie/ nf. vine *wiˈchizie /wiːˈʧiːzie/ nm. broom *wiˈii /wiːˈɪɪ/ nm. interview *wiˈinlo /wiːˈɪnlɔ/ v. impair *wiˈirja /wiːˈɪrʤaː/ adj. dense *wiˈmowio /wiːˈmɔwio/ v. conspire *wiˈokko /wiːˈokko/ v. provide *wiˈomu /wiːˈomu/ nm. insight *wiˈowo /wiːˈowɔ/ v. contrast *wiˈtjiâpi /wiːˈtjiæpiː/ adj. sound *wiˈtwirki /wiːˈtwɪrkɪ/ v. offend *wiˈutkiâ /wiːˈuːtkiæ/ nm. lobby *wiˈwothe /wiːˈwɔθɛ/ n5. enrollment *wo /wɔː/ pron. who *woch /wɔːʧ/ adj. normal *wojn /wɔːjn/ wɔːjŋ nf. cost *woks /wɔːks/ adj. simultaneous *wonch /wɔːnʧ/ det. both *wopt /wɔːpt/ wɔːps nm. hobby *wort /wɔːrt/ wɔːrs interj. no *xe /ɣɛ/ v. write *xech /ɣɛʧ/ v. surround *xel /ɣɛl/ n5. trial *xench /ɣɛnʧ/ n4. canyon *xept /ɣɛpt/ ɣɛps nm. tire *xers /ɣɛrs/ n4. nickname *xerz /ɣɛrz/ adj. peculiar *xes /ɣɛs/ nn. network *xesh /ɣɛʃ/ v. assign *xewt /ɣɛwt/ ɣɛws n5. lipstick *xi /ɣɪ/ nf. body *xik /ɣɪk/ n5. amount *xiks /ɣɪks/ nm. destination *xilz /ɣɪlz/ nm. tiger *xinj /ɣɪnʤ/ nn. awe *xint /ɣɪnt/ ɣɪns nm. trail *xirn /ɣɪrn/ ɣɪrŋ v. receive *xis /ɣɪs/ nf. certificate *xit /ɣɪt/ ɣɪs adv. how *xith /ɣɪθ/ nf. alarm *xiwp /ɣɪwp/ nm. rookie *xiz /ɣɪz/ num. four *xizm /ɣɪzm/ ɣɪzŋ n4. degree *zi /ziː/ nf. family *zijl /ziːjl/ v. teach *zijr /ziːjr/ adv. hence *zikl /ziːkl/ v. fail *zikt /ziːkt/ ziːks nn. click *zilk /ziːlk/ nf. view *zim /ziːm/ ziːŋ art. every *zimp /ziːmp/ nm. message *zins /ziːns/ v. disclose *zinsh /ziːnʃ/ v. pull *zirs /ziːrs/ nm. star *zirt /ziːrt/ ziːrs nf. peasant *zisk /ziːsk/ nf. segregate *ziwp /ziːwp/ adj. curious *ziws /ziːws/ nf. stripe *ziwt /ziːwt/ ziːws n4. roster *zu /zu/ adv. sometimes *zuk /zuk/ adj. sturdy *zukˈniiâmp /zukˈnɪiæmp/ v. smack *zum /zum/ zuŋ nf. pirate *zumˈpiâu /zumˈpiæʊ/ nf. saint *zumˈpowo /zumˈpɔːwɔ/ n4. supply *zurˈjiiž /zurˈʤɪɪʒ/ nm. accessory *zushˈtoi /zuʃˈtoɪ/ nf. canopy *zusˈpobdo /zusˈpobdo/ v. accomplish *zut /zut/ zus nm. coal *zux /zuɣ/ v. deal *zuž /zuʒ/ nf. biology *zuˈanlo /zuˈaːnlɔ/ v. conceal *zuˈarja /zuˈaːrʤaː/ v. anticipate *zuˈchidju /zuˈʧiːðjʊː/ nm. universe *zuˈdjupi /zuˈdjuːpiː/ nf. motor *zuˈjei /zuˈʤɛɪ/ nm. accident *zuˈoa /zuˈɔa/ v. drift *zuˈshijex /zuˈʃiːʤɛɣ/ nf. foil *zuˈthiu /zuˈθiːʊː/ nn. public *zuˈtwiâots /zuˈtwiæɔːts/ nm. void *zzo /zzɔ/ nn. money *zzod /zzɔð/ nf. vase *zzojl /zzɔjl/ adj. obscure *zzojn /zzɔjn/ zzɔjŋ v. use *zzoks /zzɔks/ adv. tight *zzokt /zzɔkt/ zzɔks v. evoke *zzokˈnini /zzɔkˈnɪniː/ v. shake *zzons /zzɔns/ nm. quarter *zzont /zzɔnt/ zzɔns v. march *zzor /zzɔr/ n4. trip *zzorn /zzɔrn/ zzɔrŋ nm. target *zzort /zzɔrt/ zzɔrs adv. ever *zzorˈtau /zzɔrˈtau/ adj. dubious *zzosh /zzɔʃ/ adj. efficient *zzoshˈtide /zzɔʃˈtɪðɛ/ v. notify *zzoth /zzɔθ/ adj. precise *zzots /zzɔʦ/ v. commute *zzotˈchodju /zzɔtˈʧɔːðjuː/ adj. wise *zzotˈkii /zzɔtˈkɪɪ/ nf. flash *zzox /zzɔɣ/ v. last *zzozm /zzɔzm/ zzɔzŋ v. batter *zzož /zzɔʒ/ nf. text *zzoˈeshi /zzɔˈɛʃiː/ v. consult *zzoˈiea /zzɔˈiea/ nm. trousers, pants *zzoˈinna /zzɔˈɪnna/ adj. stubborn *zzoˈite /zzɔˈɪtɛː/ adj. primitive *zzoˈiâe /zzɔˈiæɛː/ nm. turf *zzoˈiâu /zzɔˈiæuː/ v. breed *zzoˈnlidzies /zzɔˈnlɪʣies/ adj. middle *zzoˈoo /zzɔˈoo/ prep. versus *zzoˈopli /zzɔˈoplɪ/ nf. frog *zzoˈotse /zzɔˈɔːʦɛː/ v. kid *zzoˈpwiu /zzɔˈpwɪuː/ nf. propaganda *zzoˈudra /zzɔˈudraː/ nn. prestige *zzoˈutse /zzɔˈuːʦɛ/ v. place *zzoˈžii /zzɔˈʒiːiː/ n4. specimen *zzu /zzuː/ det. each *zzujsh /zzuːjʃ/ v. revolve *zzulb /zzuːlb/ v. paralyse *zzunj /zzuːnʤ/ n4. mystery *zzurb /zzuːrb/ adj. close *zzuws /zzuːws/ n5. metropolis *ži /ʒiː/ v. push *ži /ʒɪ/ prep. of *žijl /ʒɪjl/ v. confirm *žik /ʒiːk/ nm. mattress *žilz /ʒɪlz/ v. reap *žins /ʒɪns/ nm. prophet *žinsh /ʒɪnʃ/ nm. kettle *žint /ʒɪnt/ ʒɪns n4. showcase *žir /ʒiːr/ v. evacuate *žirn /ʒɪrn/ ʒɪrŋ nf. coconut *žirs /ʒɪrs/ adv. as *žiâ /ʒiæ/ adj. small *žiâd /ʒiæð/ nn. rank (military) *žiâks /ʒiæks/ v. spectate *žiâth /ʒiæθ/ nf. hour, time *žiˈdoa /ʒiːˈðɔːa/ n4. mountain *žiˈieok /ʒiːˈieok/ v. attend *žiˈio /ʒiːˈɪo/ adv. home *žiˈjjiea /ʒiːˈjjiea/ adj. significant *žiˈkoa /ʒiːˈkɔa/ nn. sickness *žiˈoe /ʒiːˈoɛ/ nf. funeral *žiˈotchiâsk /ʒiːˈɔːtʧiæsk/ n4. semester *žiˈotsie /ʒiːˈoʦie/ adj. obesie *žiˈoži /ʒiːˈoʒiː/ adj. cool (fashionable) *žiˈtsia /ʒiːˈʦiːa/ nf. implant *ˈboawt /ˈbɔaːwt/ ˈbɔaːws nn. strap *ˈboax /ˈbɔaːɣ/ prep. except, besides *ˈbodi /ˈbɔdiː/ v. pause *ˈboie /ˈbɔie/ nm. number *ˈboiâ /ˈbɔiæ/ v. deposit *ˈbonju /ˈbɔnju/ n4. runway *ˈbuaž /ˈbuːaʒ/ n4. incident *ˈbudjiâth /ˈbuːdjiæθ/ v. hurt *ˈbudrimp /ˈbuːdrɪmp/ v. haggle *ˈbudzi /ˈbuːʣiː/ nm. stage *ˈbue /ˈbuːɛ/ nn. tie *ˈbuex /ˈbuːɛːɣ/ nf. descendant *ˈbui /ˈbuːɪ/ nf. tenure *ˈbuio /ˈbuːio/ v. marry *ˈbujesh /ˈbuːʤɛʃ/ v. sob *ˈbujji /ˈbuːjjiː/ prep. above *ˈbuki /ˈbuːkiː/ nf. faith *ˈbulcho /ˈbuːlʧɔ/ adj. damn *ˈbulchu /ˈbuːlʧu/ nf. loaf *ˈbulio /ˈbuːlio/ v. groan *ˈbunne /ˈbuːnnɛ/ nm. institute *ˈbunno /ˈbuːnnɔː/ adj. direct *ˈbunu /ˈbuːnu/ nm. strand *ˈbuo /ˈbuːo/ adj. grey *ˈbure /ˈbuːrɛː/ nf. astronomy *ˈburwu /ˈbuːrwʊː/ nf. affection *ˈbusem /ˈbuːsɛm/ ˈbuːsɛŋ n4. embassy *ˈbushiwt /ˈbuːʃiːwt/ ˈbuːʃiːws adj. vertical *ˈbushti /ˈbuːʃtɪ/ n5. maid *ˈbuspu /ˈbuːspu/ nf. privilege *ˈbusta /ˈbuːstaː/ adj. intricate *ˈbutkiâ /ˈbuːtkiæ/ nm. weapon *ˈbutku /ˈbuːtkuː/ nm. solo *ˈbutwiâ /ˈbuːtwiæ/ adj. necessary *ˈbuu /ˈbuːu/ nm. notebook *ˈbuu /ˈbuːʊ/ conj. where *ˈbuu /ˈbuːʊː/ nn. range *ˈbuusk /ˈbuːʊsk/ nn. security *ˈbuuth /ˈbuːʊθ/ v. confer *ˈbuwio /ˈbuːwio/ nm. champion *ˈdoa /ˈdɔaː/ v. accept *ˈdobdurb /ˈdɔbdʊːrb/ v. exacerbate *ˈdoe /ˈdɔɛ/ n4. rumour *ˈdohi /ˈdɔhiː/ adv. meanwhile *ˈdoi /ˈdɔɪ/ nm. animal *ˈdoiâ /ˈdɔiæ/ adj. objective *ˈdome /ˈdɔmɛː/ nm. current *ˈdompejsh /ˈdɔmpɛjʃ/ nm. cellar *ˈdompu /ˈdɔmpʊ/ adv. thus *ˈdonio /ˈdɔnio/ nn. integrity *ˈdonne /ˈdɔnnɛ/ adj. vicious *ˈdonnu /ˈdɔnnʊ/ v. support *ˈdoo /ˈdɔo/ v. shop *ˈdopti /ˈdɔptɪ/ num. third *ˈdori /ˈdɔriː/ n5. peril *ˈdospi /ˈdɔspɪ/ nf. benefit *ˈdospio /ˈdɔspio/ nf. patron *ˈdothe /ˈdɔθɛː/ adj. ripe *ˈdou /ˈdɔuː/ nm. keeper *ˈdou /ˈdɔʊ/ nf. vanilla *ˈdou /ˈdɔʊː/ v. infect *ˈdowi /ˈdɔwiː/ nn. boulder *ˈdoxie /ˈdɔɣie/ adj. loud *ˈdožie /ˈdɔʒie/ v. tie *ˈdzuu /ˈʣuʊː/ nm. island *ˈdzuult /ˈʣuʊːlt/ ˈʣuʊːls nm. temper *ˈdzuzied /ˈʣuzieð/ nn. infant *ˈhoa /ˈhɔaː/ nn. half *ˈhobdu /ˈhɔbdʊː/ nm. canoe *ˈhobdujsh /ˈhɔbdujʃ/ prep. such *ˈhochelb /ˈhɔʧɛlb/ n5. officer *ˈhodi /ˈhɔdiː/ n4. phone *ˈhodjid /ˈhɔdjɪð/ n4. plaintiff *ˈhodjuwp /ˈhɔðjʊːwp/ nn. junk *ˈhoe /ˈhɔɛ/ nm. deputy *ˈhoi /ˈhɔiː/ nm. shelf *ˈhoi /ˈhɔɪ/ nn. pumpkin *ˈhoio /ˈhɔio/ nn. blood *ˈhoits /ˈhɔɪts/ nf. future *ˈhoiâ /ˈhɔiæ/ n4. belly (stomach area) *ˈhokna /ˈhɔknaː/ v. appreciate *ˈholcho /ˈhɔlʧɔ/ adv. where *ˈhomem /ˈhɔmɛːm/ ˈhɔmɛːŋ n4. poultry *ˈhompiâ /ˈhɔmpiæ/ nf. surgery *ˈhonjo /ˈhɔnjo/ v. serve *ˈhonlu /ˈhɔnlu/ num. trillion *ˈhonne /ˈhɔnnɛ/ adj. blank *ˈhoo /ˈhɔɔ/ nm. food *ˈhoo /ˈhɔɔː/ nm. therapy *ˈhopliâlb /ˈhɔpliælb/ v. implement *ˈhopwo /ˈhɔpwɔ/ v. wash *ˈhopwons /ˈhɔpwons/ nf. boy *ˈhortu /ˈhɔrtʊ/ nf. package *ˈhosho /ˈhɔʃɔ/ v. consider *ˈhoshtolt /ˈhɔʃtolt/ ˈhɔʃtols nm. vision *ˈhoti /ˈhɔtiː/ nm. column *ˈhotio /ˈhɔtio/ nf. wildlife *ˈhotsi /ˈhɔʦiː/ nm. update *ˈhourz /ˈhɔʊrz/ nn. recreation *ˈhoxie /ˈhɔɣie/ adj. outside *ˈhua /ˈhuːa/ nm. fiber *ˈhubdu /ˈhuːbdu/ v. render *ˈhubimp /ˈhuːbiːmp/ n5. page *ˈhuche /ˈhuːʧɛ/ nf. homeland, motherland *ˈhue /ˈhuːɛ/ adj. custom *ˈhuet /ˈhuːɛːt/ ˈhuːɛːs n4. past *ˈhuhi /ˈhuːhiː/ conj. while *ˈhui /ˈhuːiː/ v. analyse *ˈhui /ˈhuːɪ/ nm. legend *ˈhuio /ˈhuːio/ v. insist *ˈhujio /ˈhuːjio/ v. hunt *ˈhukna /ˈhuːkna/ nm. cabbage *ˈhukni /ˈhuːknɪ/ adj. false *ˈhuled /ˈhuːlɛːd/ nf. bachelor *ˈhulosh /ˈhuːlɔʃ/ v. release *ˈhunlo /ˈhuːnlo/ v. transfer *ˈhunnu /ˈhuːnnʊ/ nf. drought *ˈhunsesh /ˈhuːnsɛʃ/ nm. iron *ˈhunsiâts /ˈhuːnsiæʦ/ nf. cavity *ˈhuonch /ˈhuːɔnʧ/ nf. supper *ˈhuorz /ˈhuːorz/ nf. gauge *ˈhupta /ˈhuːpta/ nf. arsenal *ˈhupti /ˈhuːptɪ/ adj. hostile *ˈhupwo /ˈhuːpwo/ nm. waist *ˈhurju /ˈhuːrʤʊː/ nn. editor *ˈhurkuws /ˈhuːrkʊːws/ adj. old *ˈhurta /ˈhuːrta/ v. head *ˈhurtiâks /ˈhuːrtiæks/ adv. ok *ˈhushti /ˈhuːʃtɪ/ v. insult *ˈhutilk /ˈhuːtiːlk/ nf. season *ˈhutjut /ˈhuːtjʊt/ ˈhuːtjʊs nn. pedal *ˈhuu /ˈhuːuː/ v. cruise *ˈhuu /ˈhuːʊ/ adv. about *ˈhuu /ˈhuːʊː/ prep. without *ˈhuurt /ˈhuːʊːrt/ ˈhuːʊːrs nf. rice *ˈhuuzm /ˈhuːʊːzm/ ˈhuːʊːzŋ nm. prospect *ˈhuwi /ˈhuːwiː/ nf. arrow *ˈhuxe /ˈhuːɣɛː/ adj. compact *ˈia /ˈiːa/ nm. concept *ˈia /ˈɪa/ nm. battle *ˈia /ˈɪaː/ v. remember *ˈibdu /ˈɪbdu/ nm. camel *ˈibe /ˈɪbɛː/ nf. comrade *ˈichenj /ˈiːʧɛnʤ/ nf. frame *ˈichenj /ˈɪʧɛnʤ/ n4. controversy *ˈichi /ˈɪʧiː/ n4. elimination *ˈide /ˈiːðɛː/ v. disappoint *ˈide /ˈɪdɛː/ nm. delegate *ˈide /ˈɪðɛː/ v. found *ˈidesk /ˈɪðɛːsk/ v. insure *ˈidie /ˈɪdie/ n5. entry *ˈidie /ˈɪðie/ nm. thorn *ˈidiern /ˈɪðiern/ ˈɪðierŋ v. illuminate *ˈidja /ˈɪdjaː/ nm. cabin *ˈidjad /ˈɪdjaːð/ prep. between *ˈidji /ˈɪðjɪ/ conj. after *ˈidjith /ˈɪdjɪθ/ nf. dwarf *ˈido /ˈiːdɔ/ v. strap *ˈido /ˈɪðɔː/ nm. balcony *ˈidri /ˈɪdrɪ/ v. sentence *ˈidro /ˈiːdro/ nf. forest *ˈidru /ˈɪdruː/ nf. heart *ˈidrump /ˈɪdruːmp/ n5. visa *ˈidzi /ˈɪʣiː/ n5. idea *ˈidzie /ˈɪʣie/ nn. screw *ˈidzoth /ˈɪʣɔːθ/ v. expel *ˈie /ˈɪɛ/ adj. sad *ˈie /ˈɪɛː/ v. care *ˈihe /ˈɪhɛ/ v. wink *ˈihekt /ˈɪhɛkt/ ˈɪhɛks nm. date *ˈihu /ˈiːhʊ/ adj. lazy *ˈii /ˈiːɪ/ v. hurry *ˈii /ˈɪiː/ adv. especially *ˈii /ˈɪɪ/ adj. hot *ˈiie /ˈɪie/ v. spell *ˈiienj /ˈɪienʤ/ n5. scarf *ˈiim /ˈɪɪm/ ˈɪɪŋ prep. among *ˈiio /ˈiːio/ nf. wing *ˈiio /ˈɪio/ n5. shade *ˈiiâ /ˈɪiæ/ nf. program *ˈiiâd /ˈɪiæd/ adv. however *ˈiiâjsh /ˈɪiæjʃ/ n4. clan *ˈiiâm /ˈɪiæm/ ˈɪiæŋ nm. ferry *ˈiiârs /ˈɪiærs/ v. expose *ˈije /ˈɪjɛː/ adj. amazing *ˈije /ˈɪʤɛː/ adv. else *ˈijed /ˈɪʤɛd/ v. bake *ˈijie /ˈiːʤie/ nm. border *ˈijie /ˈɪʤie/ nm. nation *ˈijio /ˈɪjio/ n4. effort *ˈijits /ˈiːʤiːʦ/ v. whisper *ˈijjiept /ˈɪjjiept/ ˈɪjjieps v. conform *ˈijo /ˈɪjɔ/ nm. commodity *ˈijoz /ˈɪjɔz/ nm. tribute *ˈiki /ˈɪkiː/ adj. manual *ˈikkio /ˈɪkkio/ nm. militia *ˈikko /ˈiːkko/ n5. complex *ˈikko /ˈɪkko/ v. reform *ˈikku /ˈɪkku/ nf. energy *ˈikna /ˈɪkna/ nm. advertisement *ˈikniâ /ˈɪkniæ/ n4. apple *ˈiknunch /ˈɪknʊnʧ/ nm. doctrine *ˈilchi /ˈɪlʧiː/ nf. plot *ˈilchio /ˈɪlʧio/ adj. imminent *ˈilcho /ˈiːlʧo/ nf. bud *ˈilcho /ˈiːlʧɔ/ nm. comedy *ˈilcho /ˈɪlʧo/ adj. aware *ˈilchu /ˈɪlʧu/ v. drain *ˈili /ˈɪliː/ nn. critique *ˈilo /ˈɪlɔ/ nf. daughter *ˈime /ˈɪmɛː/ prep. below *ˈimo /ˈiːmɔ/ adv. close *ˈimo /ˈɪmɔ/ adj. unfortunate *ˈimpa /ˈɪmpa/ nf. widow *ˈimpe /ˈɪmpɛ/ adj. fantastic *ˈimpiâ /ˈɪmpiæ/ v. kill, murder *ˈimpo /ˈɪmpɔː/ adv. anymore *ˈimu /ˈɪmu/ nf. fuel *ˈini /ˈɪniː/ n4. quality *ˈinji /ˈɪnjɪ/ nm. row *ˈinjio /ˈɪnjio/ n4. staff *ˈinju /ˈiːnjuː/ adj. rigid *ˈinju /ˈɪnjuː/ nm. dust *ˈinjuz /ˈɪnjuːz/ nm. nephew *ˈinjuž /ˈɪnjuːʒ/ nf. wrinkle *ˈinlu /ˈɪnlu/ v. bond *ˈinna /ˈiːnna/ v. oppress *ˈinna /ˈɪnna/ adv. tonight *ˈinnar /ˈiːnnar/ n4. embryo *ˈinnar /ˈɪnnar/ nn. treat *ˈinne /ˈɪnnɛ/ nm. party, holiday *ˈinno /ˈɪnnɔː/ nm. minute *ˈino /ˈiːnɔ/ n5. memo *ˈinsiâch /ˈɪnsiæʧ/ nm. beast *ˈinsiâs /ˈɪnsiæs/ nf. nucleus *ˈinsiâsh /ˈɪnsiæʃ/ adj. valid *ˈinu /ˈɪnu/ v. emphasise *ˈio /ˈiːo/ adj. open *ˈio /ˈiːɔ/ nf. marketing *ˈio /ˈɪo/ adj. frequent *ˈio /ˈɪɔ/ v. convert *ˈio /ˈɪɔː/ nf. interest *ˈioa /ˈioa/ n4. vacation *ˈiobdu /ˈiobdʊː/ nf. reference *ˈiobi /ˈiobiː/ nf. library *ˈioche /ˈioʧɛ/ adj. awake *ˈiodern /ˈioðɛːrn/ ˈioðɛːrŋ v. disguise *ˈiodie /ˈiodie/ nm. citizen *ˈiodja /ˈiodjaː/ v. shudder *ˈiodjad /ˈiodjaːð/ pron. everyone *ˈiodjiâ /ˈioðjiæ/ n4. fox *ˈioi /ˈioiː/ nm. independence *ˈioi /ˈioɪ/ nm. nut, seed *ˈioie /ˈioie/ nm. experiment *ˈioiâ /ˈioiæ/ nn. attention *ˈioje /ˈioʤɛ/ v. confront *ˈioji /ˈioʤiː/ nm. pride *ˈiojiex /ˈioʤieɣ/ nn. snack *ˈiojio /ˈiojio/ nn. tax *ˈiojjins /ˈiojjiːns/ v. stumble *ˈioke /ˈiokɛː/ adj. huge *ˈiokku /ˈiokku/ nf. line *ˈiol /ˈɪol/ adj. soft *ˈiolio /ˈiolio/ v. save (put aside) *ˈiomio /ˈiomio/ adv. nowhere *ˈionju /ˈionju/ nm. note *ˈionsh /ˈɪɔːnʃ/ v. shiver *ˈioo /ˈioo/ v. destroy *ˈioo /ˈioɔ/ v. dismiss *ˈioo /ˈioɔː/ v. can *ˈiooth /ˈioɔːθ/ v. listen *ˈiope /ˈiopɛː/ v. feed *ˈiopio /ˈiopio/ nm. telescope *ˈiopla /ˈioplaː/ v. choose *ˈiopli /ˈioplɪ/ nm. addiction *ˈioptu /ˈioptʊ/ adj. nasty *ˈiopwu /ˈiopwu/ nm. strap *ˈior /ˈɪor/ v. lie *ˈiore /ˈiorɛː/ v. hate *ˈiorja /ˈiorʤaː/ nm. player *ˈiorjas /ˈiorʤaːs/ nm. slice *ˈiorju /ˈiorʤuː/ v. recommend *ˈiorju /ˈiorʤʊː/ adj. complex *ˈiorka /ˈiorkaː/ nm. edge, limit *ˈiorki /ˈiorkɪ/ nm. drug, medicine *ˈiorkols /ˈiorkols/ nf. appliance *ˈiorku /ˈiorkʊː/ nn. humour *ˈioro /ˈiorɔ/ adv. around *ˈiorta /ˈiorta/ nf. projection *ˈiosh /ˈɪoʃ/ n4. patent *ˈioshe /ˈioʃɛː/ conj. rather *ˈioshols /ˈioʃɔls/ v. lift *ˈioshtu /ˈioʃtuː/ nf. lesson *ˈiotcha /ˈiotʧa/ v. crunch *ˈiotchu /ˈiotʧʊ/ v. extract *ˈiothe /ˈioθɛ/ nm. list *ˈiothel /ˈioθɛl/ n5. dungeon *ˈiothel /ˈioθɛːl/ v. concentrate *ˈiothi /ˈioθiː/ v. enlist *ˈioti /ˈiotiː/ n5. umbrella *ˈiotjed /ˈiotjɛd/ v. drive *ˈiotjiâd /ˈiotjiæd/ v. vow *ˈiotju /ˈiotjʊ/ nf. dairy *ˈiotki /ˈiotkɪ/ adj. smart *ˈiotsi /ˈioʦiː/ v. relieve *ˈiotwu /ˈiotwʊ/ adv. maybe *ˈiou /ˈiou/ adj. sincere *ˈiou /ˈiouː/ adj. large *ˈiou /ˈioʊ/ n5. example *ˈiou /ˈioʊː/ adj. narrow *ˈioujsh /ˈioʊːjʃ/ nf. amateur *ˈioukt /ˈioʊːkt/ ˈioʊːks nm. direction *ˈiowo /ˈiowɔ/ v. breathe *ˈioxie /ˈioɣie/ v. hear *ˈioxo /ˈioɣɔ/ adv. later *ˈioxonch /ˈioɣɔnʧ/ v. intend *ˈioze /ˈiozɛ/ v. boost *ˈipe /ˈiːpɛː/ adj. difficult *ˈipesk /ˈɪpɛːsk/ nm. liquor *ˈipi /ˈɪpiː/ nf. assassin *ˈipta /ˈɪpta/ nm. triangle *ˈiptiâ /ˈɪptiæ/ v. imitate *ˈipwio /ˈɪpwio/ nm. nutrition *ˈipwo /ˈɪpwo/ v. collaborate *ˈipwons /ˈɪpwɔns/ adj. appropriate *ˈirio /ˈɪrio/ nm. lower class *ˈirji /ˈɪrʤɪ/ v. watch *ˈirjiâ /ˈɪrʤiæ/ v. surpass *ˈirka /ˈɪrkaː/ v. roll *ˈirki /ˈɪrkɪ/ nf. rep *ˈirko /ˈɪrko/ nm. apron *ˈirkonj /ˈɪrkonʤ/ v. scan *ˈirkunj /ˈɪrkuːnʤ/ adj. exempt *ˈirkuwt /ˈɪrkʊːwt/ ˈɪrkʊːws adj. vivid *ˈiro /ˈiːrɔ/ adj. explicit *ˈiro /ˈɪrɔ/ v. crouch *ˈirta /ˈiːrta/ n4. silk *ˈirti /ˈiːrtɪ/ n4. hub *ˈirwi /ˈiːrwɪ/ adv. barely *ˈirwi /ˈɪrwɪ/ nm. organisation *ˈirwu /ˈɪrwuː/ v. blast *ˈirwu /ˈɪrwʊː/ n5. crawl *ˈishilt /ˈɪʃiːlt/ ˈɪʃiːls nm. reptile *ˈisho /ˈiːʃɔ/ adj. hollow *ˈishtolt /ˈɪʃtolt/ ˈɪʃtols v. focus *ˈishtu /ˈiːʃtuː/ adj. rugged *ˈishtu /ˈɪʃtuː/ v. cooperate *ˈishtu /ˈɪʃtʊː/ adj. amateur *ˈisi /ˈɪsiː/ n4. skull *ˈisim /ˈiːsiːm/ ˈiːsiːŋ nm. comfort *ˈispi /ˈɪspɪ/ adj. suspicious *ˈispio /ˈɪspio/ v. close *ˈispits /ˈɪspɪʦ/ v. enforce *ˈispu /ˈɪspuː/ v. bore *ˈisto /ˈiːsto/ v. tick *ˈistu /ˈɪstuː/ nf. card *ˈistu /ˈɪstʊː/ num. six *ˈitcha /ˈɪtʧa/ adj. sharp *ˈite /ˈiːtɛː/ v. intimidate *ˈithi /ˈɪθiː/ v. comply *ˈithil /ˈɪθiːl/ nm. restaurant *ˈithir /ˈɪθiːr/ v. arrange *ˈiti /ˈɪtiː/ v. remark *ˈitikt /ˈɪtiːkt/ ˈɪtiːks v. study *ˈitjek /ˈiːtjɛk/ v. govern *ˈitju /ˈɪtjʊ/ v. include *ˈitka /ˈɪtkaː/ nf. cloth *ˈitki /ˈɪtkɪ/ nn. fit *ˈitkiâ /ˈɪtkiæ/ prep. in *ˈitku /ˈɪtkuː/ nf. torso *ˈitku /ˈɪtkʊː/ nm. flaw *ˈitse /ˈiːʦɛː/ nn. shadow *ˈitsi /ˈɪʦiː/ adj. authentic *ˈitwa /ˈiːtwa/ nf. scrutiny *ˈitwa /ˈɪtwa/ v. assemble *ˈitwi /ˈɪtwɪ/ v. decay *ˈitwiâ /ˈɪtwiæ/ adv. there *ˈitwo /ˈɪtwɔː/ nf. sewer *ˈitwulk /ˈɪtwʊlk/ nm. road *ˈiu /ˈiːuː/ nm. bastard *ˈiu /ˈiːʊ/ nn. dove *ˈiu /ˈiːʊː/ v. deliver *ˈiu /ˈɪu/ adv. never *ˈiu /ˈɪuː/ nn. moon *ˈiu /ˈɪʊ/ adj. physical *ˈiu /ˈɪʊː/ nm. price, prize *ˈiujn /ˈɪujn/ ˈɪujŋ adj. robust *ˈiujsh /ˈɪujʃ/ v. exaggerate *ˈiulb /ˈɪʊːlb/ nf. capacity *ˈiulz /ˈɪulz/ v. haunt *ˈiurs /ˈɪʊːrs/ nn. flock *ˈiush /ˈɪuːʃ/ v. crumble *ˈiuts /ˈɪuːts/ adv. fairly *ˈiux /ˈiːuːɣ/ n5. molecule *ˈiwe /ˈɪwɛː/ nf. bank *ˈiwern /ˈiːwɛːrn/ ˈiːwɛːrŋ n5. mustache *ˈiwewp /ˈɪwɛːwp/ adj. equal *ˈiwi /ˈɪwiː/ nm. hero *ˈiwint /ˈɪwiːnt/ ˈɪwiːns nm. olive *ˈiwio /ˈɪwio/ nf. fruit *ˈiwisk /ˈɪwiːsk/ nn. scene *ˈixi /ˈɪɣiː/ nm. stall *ˈixo /ˈɪɣɔ/ v. exploit *ˈizid /ˈɪziːð/ v. embarrass *ˈizie /ˈɪzie/ v. wave (salutation) *ˈižo /ˈɪʒɔː/ v. dub *ˈjia /ˈjiːa/ nf. partner *ˈjia /ˈjɪaː/ adj. homosexual *ˈjichie /ˈjɪʧie/ nf. table *ˈjide /ˈjɪðɛ/ v. slash *ˈjidi /ˈjiːðiː/ adj. relevant *ˈjidi /ˈjɪðiː/ nf. silver, money *ˈjidja /ˈjɪðjaː/ v. withdraw *ˈjidji /ˈjɪðjɪ/ nf. subject *ˈjidjiâks /ˈjɪðjiæks/ nm. stock *ˈjidju /ˈjɪdjuː/ v. wrestle *ˈjidro /ˈjɪdro/ nf. portion *ˈjidzi /ˈjiːʣiː/ nm. breast *ˈjii /ˈjɪiː/ adj. lucrative *ˈjii /ˈjɪɪ/ nm. transition *ˈjiie /ˈjɪie/ nm. cloak *ˈjiiemp /ˈjɪiemp/ v. worth *ˈjiio /ˈjɪio/ adj. easy *ˈjiiâ /ˈjɪiæ/ nf. dash *ˈjikna /ˈjɪkna/ nf. liquid *ˈjilio /ˈjɪlio/ nm. hook *ˈjilo /ˈjɪlɔ/ n4. couple *ˈjimio /ˈjɪmio/ v. pray *ˈjinlio /ˈjɪnlio/ v. register *ˈjinsa /ˈjɪnsa/ n5. moisture *ˈjinso /ˈjɪnsɔː/ v. exclude *ˈjiozm /ˈjɪɔːzm/ ˈjɪɔːzŋ nm. eyelid, eyelash *ˈjipijn /ˈjɪpiːjn/ ˈjɪpiːjŋ nm. crust *ˈjipla /ˈjɪplaː/ n4. atmosphere *ˈjipwi /ˈjɪpwɪ/ nm. evil *ˈjirja /ˈjɪrʤaː/ v. require *ˈjirjuts /ˈjɪrʤuːʦ/ n5. midnight *ˈjirka /ˈjɪrkaː/ v. chant *ˈjiro /ˈjɪrɔ/ nm. commission *ˈjisi /ˈjɪsiː/ nf. result *ˈjisie /ˈjɪsie/ n5. cork *ˈjispio /ˈjɪspio/ v. induce *ˈjispis /ˈjɪspɪs/ adv. indeed *ˈjispu /ˈjiːspuː/ adv. certainly *ˈjispu /ˈjɪspu/ nm. transcript *ˈjispu /ˈjɪspuː/ v. gather *ˈjisti /ˈjɪstɪ/ v. curl *ˈjitcha /ˈjɪtʧa/ v. blow *ˈjithi /ˈjɪθiː/ adj. notorious *ˈjithie /ˈjɪθie/ adv. together *ˈjitjiâ /ˈjɪtjiæ/ v. deprive *ˈjitse /ˈjɪʦɛː/ nm. parameter *ˈjitsi /ˈjiːʦiː/ nf. organism *ˈjiu /ˈjɪu/ nf. capture *ˈjiu /ˈjɪuː/ n5. part *ˈjiu /ˈjɪʊ/ nm. play (stage play) *ˈjiu /ˈjɪʊː/ nn. tin *ˈjiwo /ˈjiːwɔ/ nm. garbage, trash *ˈjixinsh /ˈjɪɣiːnʃ/ nm. spear *ˈjizo /ˈjɪzɔː/ v. calculate *ˈjizod /ˈjɪzɔːð/ n4. pig *ˈjizowp /ˈjɪzɔːwp/ adv. somehow *ˈlioa /ˈlioaː/ nm. ticket *ˈliobdu /ˈliobduː/ nn. insurgent *ˈliobdu /ˈliobdʊː/ nf. graph *ˈlioche /ˈlioʧɛː/ v. relate *ˈliochews /ˈlioʧɛws/ v. mandate *ˈliode /ˈlioðɛː/ nm. costume *ˈliodo /ˈlioðɔː/ nf. premise *ˈliodze /ˈlioʣɛː/ nm. document *ˈlioe /ˈlioɛ/ nf. kink (sharp twist) *ˈlioi /ˈlioiː/ nm. plate *ˈlioi /ˈlioɪ/ nm. change *ˈlioie /ˈlioie/ v. kick *ˈlioio /ˈlioio/ nf. bulk *ˈlioits /ˈlioɪts/ n4. gut *ˈlioiwt /ˈlioɪwt/ ˈlioɪws nf. string *ˈlioiâ /ˈlioiæ/ nm. store *ˈlioje /ˈliojɛː/ adj. pregnant *ˈlioji /ˈlioʤiː/ adv. still *ˈliojie /ˈlioʤie/ adj. cozy *ˈlioki /ˈliokiː/ nm. progress *ˈliokio /ˈliokio/ adj. broad *ˈliokniâ /ˈliokniæ/ nf. hatch *ˈlioko /ˈliokɔ/ n4. ash *ˈliolix /ˈlioliːɣ/ nm. genetics *ˈliomo /ˈliomɔ/ v. innovate *ˈliompa /ˈliompa/ v. applaud *ˈliompu /ˈliompʊ/ v. retire *ˈlionju /ˈlionjuː/ nm. gun *ˈlionli /ˈlionlɪ/ v. reveal *ˈlionu /ˈlionu/ adj. empty *ˈlioo /ˈlioo/ nm. appetite *ˈlioo /ˈlioɔː/ nf. quilt *ˈlioom /ˈlioom/ ˈliooŋ nf. east *ˈliopi /ˈliopiː/ nn. scissors *ˈliopo /ˈliopɔ/ v. spin *ˈlioptiâ /ˈlioptiæ/ nm. hazard *ˈlioptupt /ˈlioptʊpt/ ˈlioptʊps n4. issue *ˈliore /ˈliorɛː/ nm. vagina *ˈlioro /ˈliorɔ/ nm. need *ˈliorwu /ˈliorwuː/ nf. resident *ˈliorwu /ˈliorwʊː/ nf. diaper *ˈliosie /ˈliosie/ adj. radical *ˈliospu /ˈliospu/ nf. mold *ˈliostu /ˈliostuː/ nf. landlord *ˈliotchi /ˈliotʧɪ/ nm. design *ˈliothi /ˈlioθiː/ v. desert *ˈliou /ˈliouː/ n5. mass *ˈliou /ˈlioʊ/ nf. room (space) *ˈliou /ˈlioʊː/ det. this *ˈlioxirs /ˈlioɣiːrs/ nf. grill *ˈlue /ˈlʊːɛː/ num. billion *ˈluež /ˈlʊːɛːʒ/ v. endorse *ˈlui /ˈlʊːɪ/ v. abolish *ˈluie /ˈlʊːie/ n5. girlfriend *ˈlumpiâ /ˈlʊːmpiæ/ nm. planet *ˈluro /ˈlʊːrɔ/ n5. condition *ˈlutio /ˈlʊːtio/ v. cram *ˈlutka /ˈlʊːtkaː/ v. wake up *ˈluu /ˈlʊːʊ/ n4. wine *ˈluuwt /ˈlʊːʊːwt/ ˈlʊːʊːws v. whine *ˈlwioa /ˈlwioaː/ nm. device *ˈlwioanj /ˈlwioanʤ/ adj. fancy *ˈlwioaž /ˈlwioaʒ/ nf. filter *ˈlwiodie /ˈlwiodie/ nm. receipt *ˈlwiodze /ˈlwioʣɛ/ nm. rhythm *ˈlwiodzie /ˈlwioʣie/ v. jump *ˈlwioe /ˈlwioɛ/ adj. only *ˈlwioets /ˈlwioɛts/ nn. schedule *ˈlwiohe /ˈlwiohɛ/ av. resist *ˈlwiohikt /ˈlwiohiːkt/ ˈlwiohiːks nf. candle *ˈlwiohu /ˈlwiohʊ/ v. illustrate *ˈlwiohukt /ˈlwiohʊkt/ ˈlwiohʊks nm. purpose *ˈlwioi /ˈlwioɪ/ v. crash *ˈlwioilk /ˈlwioɪlk/ v. sponsor *ˈlwioio /ˈlwioio/ nf. woman, wife *ˈlwioirt /ˈlwioɪrt/ ˈlwioɪrs nf. toddler *ˈlwiojiech /ˈlwioʤieʧ/ n4. job *ˈlwiojo /ˈlwiojɔ/ v. carry *ˈlwiojo /ˈlwioʤɔː/ v. fascinate *ˈlwiokkio /ˈlwiokkio/ v. talk *ˈlwioko /ˈlwiokɔ/ adj. fortunate *ˈlwiolchors /ˈlwiolʧors/ adj. fair *ˈlwiomil /ˈlwiomiːl/ nf. souvenir *ˈlwiompiâm /ˈlwiompiæm/ ˈlwiompiæŋ v. confine *ˈlwione /ˈlwionɛː/ v. please *ˈlwionio /ˈlwionio/ adv. today *ˈlwionlo /ˈlwionlo/ adj. comic *ˈlwionlozm /ˈlwionlɔzm/ ˈlwionlɔzŋ nf. temple *ˈlwionna /ˈlwionna/ adj. endangered *ˈlwionno /ˈlwionnɔː/ v. assist *ˈlwionsa /ˈlwionsa/ nm. tuition *ˈlwioo /ˈlwioo/ n4. clay *ˈlwioo /ˈlwioɔ/ nm. alien *ˈlwioo /ˈlwioɔː/ v. open *ˈlwioorz /ˈlwioɔrz/ nf. frontier *ˈlwiopio /ˈlwiopio/ nn. angle, corner *ˈlwioplalb /ˈlwioplalb/ nm. siren *ˈlwiopwu /ˈlwiopwu/ v. save, rescue *ˈlwiorio /ˈlwiorio/ adj. missing *ˈlwiorjits /ˈlwiorʤɪʦ/ nf. stomach, belly (stomach area) *ˈlwiorki /ˈlwiorkɪ/ v. mark *ˈlwiorku /ˈlwiorkuː/ v. collapse *ˈlwiorwu /ˈlwiorwʊː/ nf. veil *ˈlwioshti /ˈlwioʃtɪ/ v. brief *ˈlwiosie /ˈlwiosie/ nf. others *ˈlwiosto /ˈlwiosto/ v. overlook *ˈlwiote /ˈlwiotɛː/ nm. knight *ˈlwiotje /ˈlwiotjɛ/ prep. away *ˈlwiotwa /ˈlwiotwa/ v. affiliate *ˈlwiotwa /ˈlwiotwaː/ nm. empathy *ˈlwiou /ˈlwiou/ v. wear *ˈlwiou /ˈlwioʊ/ v. run *ˈlwiou /ˈlwioʊː/ nm. gum *ˈlwioulk /ˈlwioulk/ v. hang *ˈlwiowiks /ˈlwiowiːks/ nm. milk *ˈlwioxe /ˈlwioɣɛː/ v. miss (not hit), miss (not take advantage of) *ˈlwioxi /ˈlwioɣiː/ v. denounce *ˈlwiozez /ˈlwiozɛːz/ v. impose *ˈlwiože /ˈlwioʒɛ/ nm. sweetheart *ˈlwua /ˈlwʊːa/ adj. guilty *ˈlwudzi /ˈlwʊːʣiː/ v. fry *ˈlwui /ˈlwʊːiː/ adv. most *ˈlwuiâ /ˈlwʊːiæ/ n4. gown *ˈlwujoks /ˈlwʊːjɔks/ nn. carrier *ˈlwuko /ˈlwʊːkɔ/ adv. sudden *ˈlwuo /ˈlwʊːɔ/ n4. rib *ˈlwurtiâ /ˈlwʊːrtiæ/ n4. boat *ˈlwurwi /ˈlwʊːrwɪ/ n4. rope *ˈlwushi /ˈlwʊːʃiː/ interj. welcome *ˈlwuu /ˈlwʊːu/ nf. toe *ˈlwuu /ˈlwʊːuː/ nf. shrimp *ˈlwuu /ˈlwʊːʊ/ v. gear *ˈlwuu /ˈlwʊːʊː/ nf. ritual *ˈoa /ˈoa/ nn. greed *ˈoa /ˈoaː/ nm. film *ˈoa /ˈɔa/ nf. debt *ˈoa /ˈɔaː/ v. defend *ˈoanj /ˈoanʤ/ v. taste *ˈoart /ˈoaːrt/ ˈoaːrs nm. locker *ˈoath /ˈɔaθ/ nf. lecture *ˈobdijsh /ˈobdɪjʃ/ adj. mobile *ˈobdo /ˈɔbdo/ v. burst *ˈobdu /ˈobdu/ adv. formerly *ˈobdu /ˈɔbdʊː/ v. wrap *ˈobe /ˈobɛː/ nm. bench *ˈobi /ˈobiː/ conj. since *ˈobi /ˈɔbiː/ v. curse *ˈobie /ˈɔbie/ nf. surface *ˈobiemp /ˈɔbiemp/ v. supplement *ˈobo /ˈobɔ/ nm. arc *ˈochi /ˈɔʧiː/ nm. counter (flat, elevated surface) *ˈochie /ˈɔʧie/ v. clean *ˈode /ˈodɛː/ nf. media *ˈode /ˈoðɛː/ adj. thin *ˈodi /ˈodiː/ v. possess *ˈodi /ˈɔdiː/ v. dissolve *ˈodi /ˈɔðiː/ nm. bread *ˈodju /ˈodjuː/ nm. zoo *ˈodju /ˈɔdjuː/ adj. median *ˈodra /ˈɔdraː/ adv. more *ˈodri /ˈɔdrɪ/ nf. patient *ˈodru /ˈɔdruː/ v. stamp *ˈodze /ˈoʣɛ/ n5. sympathy *ˈodzes /ˈoʣɛs/ nm. leg, thigh *ˈodzis /ˈoʣiːs/ nm. branch *ˈoe /ˈoɛ/ v. align *ˈoe /ˈɔɛ/ nf. gravity *ˈoews /ˈɔɛws/ nn. vest *ˈohe /ˈɔhɛ/ nm. illusion *ˈohi /ˈohiː/ nf. reign *ˈoi /ˈoiː/ n5. wolf *ˈoi /ˈoɪ/ v. do *ˈoi /ˈɔɪ/ v. treat *ˈoie /ˈoie/ nm. size *ˈoie /ˈɔie/ nn. tear *ˈoik /ˈɔɪk/ n4. resemblance *ˈoils /ˈɔiːls/ adj. coherent *ˈoio /ˈoio/ v. state *ˈoio /ˈɔio/ adj. perfect *ˈoisk /ˈoɪsk/ v. fulfil *ˈoiâ /ˈoiæ/ adj. social *ˈoiâ /ˈɔiæ/ nf. folder *ˈoiž /ˈɔɪʒ/ n4. slogan *ˈoje /ˈoʤɛ/ v. forecast *ˈojie /ˈoʤie/ nm. broth *ˈojie /ˈɔʤie/ nm. lake *ˈojje /ˈɔjjɛ/ nf. axe *ˈojjie /ˈɔjjie/ nn. recipe *ˈojo /ˈoʤɔː/ v. long *ˈojo /ˈɔjɔ/ nf. comb *ˈoki /ˈɔkiː/ nm. thumb *ˈokie /ˈɔkie/ v. plant *ˈokio /ˈokio/ nf. manual *ˈokna /ˈokna/ adj. awkward *ˈokna /ˈoknaː/ v. touch *ˈoknu /ˈoknʊ/ n4. grace *ˈoknu /ˈɔknʊ/ nf. orchard *ˈoko /ˈokɔ/ adj. ambiguous *ˈolchio /ˈolʧio/ adj. stark *ˈolchio /ˈɔlʧio/ prep. to *ˈolchiwt /ˈɔlʧiːwt/ ˈɔlʧiːws nn. recession *ˈolcho /ˈɔlʧɔ/ nf. taxi *ˈolio /ˈolio/ n5. alumnus *ˈolu /ˈolu/ n4. cynic *ˈomio /ˈomio/ nm. tooth *ˈomparb /ˈomparb/ adj. orange *ˈompu /ˈɔmpʊ/ adv. too *ˈomu /ˈomu/ v. owe *ˈonji /ˈɔnjɪ/ n5. tab *ˈonjo /ˈonjo/ nf. piano *ˈonjo /ˈɔnjo/ det. another *ˈonlu /ˈonlu/ nm. wind *ˈonne /ˈɔnnɛ/ nf. elk *ˈonnu /ˈonnʊ/ v. invent *ˈonot /ˈɔnɔt/ ˈɔnɔs nf. side *ˈonsa /ˈonsa/ v. enter *ˈonsu /ˈonsʊ/ v. disperse *ˈoo /ˈoo/ adj. wet *ˈoo /ˈoɔ/ adj. various *ˈoo /ˈoɔː/ nn. waiter/waitress *ˈoo /ˈɔo/ nf. glare *ˈoo /ˈɔɔː/ nn. fund *ˈoom /ˈoom/ ˈooŋ adj. permanent *ˈopijn /ˈopiːjn/ ˈopiːjŋ n4. luggage *ˈopla /ˈopla/ v. play *ˈopta /ˈopta/ nf. monster *ˈopti /ˈoptɪ/ nm. bottom (lowest part); adv. under *ˈoptu /ˈoptʊ/ v. sniff *ˈopwio /ˈɔpwio/ nf. crate *ˈopwo /ˈopwo/ adj. empirical *ˈopwo /ˈopwɔ/ nn. razor *ˈopwo /ˈɔpwɔ/ nf. dice *ˈorith /ˈɔriːθ/ nf. staple *ˈorjiâ /ˈorʤiæ/ adj. formal *ˈorjiâ /ˈɔrʤiæ/ v. accustom *ˈorju /ˈorʤuː/ nn. joke *ˈorju /ˈɔrʤuː/ adj. upset *ˈorkaws /ˈɔrkaːws/ adj. polite *ˈoros /ˈorɔs/ nm. fan (enthusiast) *ˈortad /ˈɔrtað/ adj. fabulous *ˈorti /ˈɔrtɪ/ nf. nonsense *ˈortid /ˈortɪð/ n4. equipment *ˈortu /ˈɔrtʊ/ nm. aunt *ˈorwu /ˈorwuː/ nn. pick *ˈorwu /ˈɔrwʊː/ nf. midst *ˈose /ˈosɛ/ adj. far *ˈose /ˈɔsɛː/ adj. regular *ˈoshi /ˈoʃiː/ nf. unit *ˈoshi /ˈɔʃiː/ v. elect *ˈosho /ˈɔʃɔ/ v. forgive *ˈoshto /ˈoʃto/ nm. creature *ˈoshtu /ˈɔʃtuː/ adj. little *ˈosi /ˈɔsiː/ n5. oyster *ˈosti /ˈɔstɪ/ nm. praise *ˈotchiâ /ˈotʧiæ/ nm. calf *ˈotcho /ˈotʧɔː/ adj. straight, steep *ˈotchu /ˈɔtʧʊ/ n5. bullet *ˈothe /ˈɔθɛː/ n5. examine *ˈothi /ˈoθiː/ adj. outrageous *ˈoti /ˈɔtiː/ v. glow *ˈotka /ˈɔtka/ nm. crystal *ˈotki /ˈɔtkɪ/ nf. brow *ˈotkiâ /ˈɔtkiæ/ v. choke *ˈotse /ˈoʦɛ/ nm. terrace *ˈotse /ˈɔʦɛː/ nf. whiskey *ˈotsi /ˈoʦiː/ adv. why *ˈotwots /ˈotwɔːts/ nm. competition *ˈou /ˈou/ pron. other *ˈou /ˈouː/ nf. fossil *ˈou /ˈoʊ/ nf. parliament *ˈou /ˈoʊː/ nm. magnet *ˈou /ˈɔu/ v. force *ˈou /ˈɔuː/ nf. storm *ˈou /ˈɔʊ/ v. find *ˈoujsh /ˈoujʃ/ nm. pupil *ˈoum /ˈɔʊːm/ ˈɔʊːŋ nf. wedge *ˈoump /ˈɔʊmp/ nf. stem *ˈowi /ˈɔwiː/ v. inspect *ˈowio /ˈɔwio/ nm. felony *ˈoxe /ˈɔɣɛː/ v. shrink *ˈoxi /ˈoɣiː/ adj. fellow *ˈoxie /ˈɔɣie/ v. drip *ˈoxinsh /ˈɔɣiːnʃ/ v. surrender *ˈoxors /ˈoɣɔrs/ v. request *ˈozoks /ˈɔzɔːks/ n5. reservation *ˈožek /ˈɔʒɛk/ nm. upper class *ˈoži /ˈoʒiː/ n4. commentary *ˈshjoa /ˈʃjoa/ nm. prose *ˈshjoa /ˈʃjoaː/ adj. arbitrary *ˈshjoam /ˈʃjoaːm/ ˈʃjoaːŋ nf. king *ˈshjobdu /ˈʃjobdʊː/ nn. hell *ˈshjode /ˈʃjoðɛ/ nf. orgasm *ˈshjodju /ˈʃjoðjuː/ nm. hill *ˈshjodo /ˈʃjodɔ/ v. splash *ˈshjodru /ˈʃjodrʊː/ n5. supervisor *ˈshjodzes /ˈʃjoʣɛs/ n4. metal *ˈshjoe /ˈʃjoɛː/ nf. torch *ˈshjohi /ˈʃjohiː/ nm. tail *ˈshjoi /ˈʃjoiː/ nm. grid *ˈshjoi /ˈʃjoɪ/ n5. owner *ˈshjoijn /ˈʃjoɪjn/ ˈʃjoɪjŋ nm. memoir *ˈshjoilz /ˈʃjoiːlz/ nm. honour *ˈshjoiâ /ˈʃjoiæ/ v. confess *ˈshjoiârs /ˈʃjoiærs/ nm. plant *ˈshjoji /ˈʃjojiː/ v. fit *ˈshjojjens /ˈʃjojjɛns/ nm. rise *ˈshjojjopt /ˈʃjojjɔːpt/ ˈʃjojjɔːps v. escape *ˈshjokkio /ˈʃjokkio/ nf. final *ˈshjolio /ˈʃjolio/ nm. evidence *ˈshjolod /ˈʃjolɔd/ nf. employer *ˈshjolush /ˈʃjoluʃ/ nf. breed *ˈshjomor /ˈʃjomɔr/ nn. compass *ˈshjompurb /ˈʃjompʊrb/ adj. reasonable *ˈshjonjud /ˈʃjonjuð/ v. divide *ˈshjonlu /ˈʃjonlu/ v. prop *ˈshjonsu /ˈʃjonsʊ/ nn. opposite *ˈshjoo /ˈʃjoo/ n5. right *ˈshjoo /ˈʃjoɔ/ v. respect *ˈshjopejn /ˈʃjopɛːjn/ ˈʃjopɛːjŋ nf. bulb *ˈshjopi /ˈʃjopiː/ v. compile *ˈshjopta /ˈʃjopta/ pron. plenty *ˈshjopwio /ˈʃjopwio/ nm. crowd *ˈshjopwo /ˈʃjopwɔ/ nm. cord *ˈshjorka /ˈʃjorkaː/ nn. piece *ˈshjoro /ˈʃjorɔ/ nm. bottle *ˈshjorwarn /ˈʃjorwaːrn/ ˈʃjorwaːrŋ n4. air *ˈshjose /ˈʃjosɛː/ v. navigate *ˈshjoshe /ˈʃjoʃɛː/ nn. chapel *ˈshjoshi /ˈʃjoʃiː/ adj. shiny *ˈshjoshto /ˈʃjoʃto/ nm. engine *ˈshjoshtu /ˈʃjoʃtʊː/ adj. sleek *ˈshjoshtult /ˈʃjoʃtuːlt/ ˈʃjoʃtuːls nm. rod *ˈshjosie /ˈʃjosie/ nm. offence *ˈshjostu /ˈʃjostuː/ nm. necklace *ˈshjotchiâ /ˈʃjotʧiæ/ v. smile *ˈshjotchiârn /ˈʃjotʧiærn/ ˈʃjotʧiærŋ nf. trench *ˈshjotcho /ˈʃjotʧɔː/ nm. smoke, fog *ˈshjotjiâ /ˈʃjotjiæ/ v. hum *ˈshjotjut /ˈʃjotjʊt/ ˈʃjotjʊs v. tilt *ˈshjotka /ˈʃjotkaː/ v. loom *ˈshjotku /ˈʃjotkuː/ v. enrich *ˈshjotse /ˈʃjoʦɛː/ nm. mistake, error *ˈshjou /ˈʃjou/ n4. voucher *ˈshjou /ˈʃjouː/ n5. laboratory *ˈshjou /ˈʃjoʊ/ v. usher *ˈshjou /ˈʃjoʊː/ nf. experience *ˈshjoukt /ˈʃjoʊkt/ ˈʃjoʊks v. see *ˈshjouwt /ˈʃjoʊːwt/ ˈʃjoʊːws adj. autonomous *ˈshjoxiensh /ˈʃjoɣienʃ/ nf. desert *ˈshjoziz /ˈʃjoziːz/ v. prescribe *ˈshjože /ˈʃjoʒɛː/ n4. divorce *ˈshoa /ˈʃoa/ adv. below *ˈshoa /ˈʃoaː/ n4. shore *ˈshoajn /ˈʃoajn/ ˈʃoajŋ v. swim *ˈshoals /ˈshoals/ v. damage *ˈshoals /ˈshoaːls/ v. allocate *ˈshoals /ˈʃoals/ n4. slope *ˈshoarz /ˈshoarz/ nf. ass *ˈshoats /ˈshoats/ v. contaminate *ˈshobdo /ˈʃobdo/ v. translate *ˈshobdu /ˈʃobdʊː/ v. camp *ˈshobi /ˈshobiː/ v. postpone *ˈshobi /ˈʃobiː/ nm. birth *ˈshochie /ˈʃoʧie/ prep. worth *ˈshodi /ˈʃodiː/ v. enhance *ˈshodie /ˈshodie/ n5. mood *ˈshodie /ˈʃodie/ adv. best *ˈshodju /ˈʃoðjuː/ v. dwell *ˈshodo /ˈshoðɔː/ nm. police *ˈshoe /ˈshoɛː/ adj. random *ˈshoe /ˈʃoɛ/ v. maintain *ˈshoe /ˈʃoɛː/ v. lament *ˈshoez /ˈʃoɛːz/ nf. leisure *ˈshohijn /ˈshohiːjn/ ˈshohiːjŋ nf. diplomacy *ˈshohu /ˈʃohʊ/ nm. fuse *ˈshoi /ˈshoɪ/ pron. someone *ˈshoi /ˈʃoɪ/ nf. paragraph *ˈshoie /ˈshoie/ v. love *ˈshoie /ˈʃoie/ v. straighten *ˈshoilk /ˈshoiːlk/ v. indulge *ˈshoio /ˈshoio/ v. prepare *ˈshoio /ˈʃoio/ v. respond *ˈshoirz /ˈshoɪrz/ nm. earring *ˈshoirz /ˈʃoiːrz/ nn. hospital *ˈshoiâ /ˈshoiæ/ nf. site *ˈshoiâ /ˈʃoiæ/ v. ruin *ˈshoiâzm /ˈshoiæzm/ ˈshoiæzŋ v. comprehend *ˈshoje /ˈʃoʤɛː/ conj. so *ˈshoki /ˈʃokiː/ nm. cove *ˈshokie /ˈʃokie/ adv. forever *ˈshokku /ˈʃokkuː/ n5. needle *ˈsholcho /ˈsholʧɔ/ n5. impact *ˈsholcho /ˈʃolʧo/ v. hint *ˈshole /ˈsholɛː/ n5. grave *ˈsholex /ˈsholɛːɣ/ v. walk *ˈsholich /ˈʃoliːʧ/ v. kiss *ˈsholoch /ˈsholɔʧ/ nn. plane *ˈshomio /ˈshomio/ nf. archipelago *ˈshomir /ˈshomiːr/ nf. bass *ˈshompa /ˈshompa/ nf. yacht *ˈshompejsh /ˈshompɛjʃ/ det. few *ˈshompiâ /ˈshompiæ/ v. create *ˈshompu /ˈʃompʊ/ nm. crumb *ˈshonju /ˈshonju/ v. combat *ˈshonli /ˈʃonlɪ/ nm. artillery *ˈshonlio /ˈʃonlio/ v. control *ˈshonlizm /ˈshonlɪzm/ ˈshonlɪzŋ v. aim *ˈshonno /ˈshonnɔː/ adj. fertile *ˈshonnu /ˈʃonnʊ/ nf. vinegar *ˈshonnur /ˈʃonnʊr/ v. recite *ˈshonsiâsh /ˈshonsiæʃ/ adj. internal *ˈshonu /ˈshonu/ nf. existence *ˈshoo /ˈshoo/ nf. eyelash *ˈshoo /ˈshoɔː/ nn. brothel *ˈshoo /ˈʃoo/ nm. underwear *ˈshoo /ˈʃoɔ/ nf. bill *ˈshoo /ˈʃoɔː/ nf. rake *ˈshoonj /ˈshoɔːnʤ/ nf. fairy *ˈshoort /ˈshoort/ ˈshoors v. ache *ˈshoox /ˈshooɣ/ adj. credible *ˈshopi /ˈshopiː/ v. tremble *ˈshopla /ˈshopla/ nf. flake *ˈshopla /ˈʃoplaː/ adj. tangible *ˈshopliâ /ˈʃopliæ/ n4. fly *ˈshopti /ˈʃoptɪ/ prep. out *ˈshoptipt /ˈʃoptɪpt/ ˈʃoptɪps nm. grass *ˈshoptu /ˈʃoptʊ/ nf. cement *ˈshopwi /ˈʃopwɪ/ nf. disposition *ˈshorja /ˈshorʤaː/ v. become *ˈshorji /ˈʃorʤɪ/ nf. logo *ˈshorki /ˈʃorkɪ/ v. halt *ˈshorku /ˈʃorkʊː/ nn. tariff *ˈshortad /ˈshortað/ nm. precinct *ˈshortu /ˈʃortʊ/ v. testimfy *ˈshorwi /ˈshorwɪ/ adj. substantial *ˈshoshe /ˈshoʃɛː/ nf. basil *ˈshoshe /ˈʃoʃɛː/ nf. recognition *ˈshoshiewt /ˈshoʃiewt/ ˈshoʃiews v. float *ˈshosho /ˈʃoʃɔ/ adv. either *ˈshoshta /ˈʃoʃtaː/ v. excel *ˈshoshti /ˈshoʃtɪ/ v. blend *ˈshoshtolt /ˈʃoʃtolt/ ˈʃoʃtols nn. village *ˈshoshtors /ˈʃoʃtors/ nn. umbrella *ˈshosim /ˈʃosiːm/ ˈʃosiːŋ nm. monopoly *ˈshospio /ˈshospio/ nm. strip *ˈshosta /ˈʃostaː/ v. qualify *ˈshotchi /ˈshotʧɪ/ nn. variable *ˈshothe /ˈʃoθɛː/ adv. aside *ˈshothi /ˈshoθiː/ n4. valley *ˈshotio /ˈʃotio/ nf. altitude *ˈshotja /ˈʃotja/ adj. wide *ˈshotjat /ˈshotjat/ ˈshotjas nf. bead *ˈshotkur /ˈshotkʊːr/ nn. blur *ˈshoto /ˈshotɔ/ adj. hungry *ˈshotokt /ˈshotɔkt/ ˈshotɔks v. settle (land) *ˈshotsi /ˈshoʦiː/ v. cause *ˈshotsie /ˈshoʦie/ nm. century *ˈshotsilz /ˈshoʦiːlz/ v. jerk *ˈshotwa /ˈʃotwa/ v. define *ˈshou /ˈshou/ nf. stuff *ˈshou /ˈshouː/ v. hop *ˈshou /ˈshoʊ/ nf. guest *ˈshou /ˈʃouː/ nf. guerrilla *ˈshou /ˈʃoʊ/ nf. position *ˈshou /ˈʃoʊː/ adj. innocent *ˈshoujsh /ˈshoujʃ/ adj. dire *ˈshoul /ˈʃoʊːl/ nm. parsley *ˈshoum /ˈshoʊːm/ ˈshoʊːŋ nf. cherry *ˈshourt /ˈshourt/ ˈshours v. follow *ˈshoxensh /ˈshoɣɛːnʃ/ v. dispose *ˈshoxo /ˈʃoɣɔ/ adj. humble *ˈshoze /ˈshozɛ/ nn. machine *ˈshozi /ˈʃoziː/ adj. pure *ˈshozod /ˈshozɔːð/ adj. instant *ˈshože /ˈʃoʒɛ/ adj. rational *ˈsioa /ˈsioa/ nn. matrix *ˈsiobo /ˈsiobɔ/ v. smell (emit odour) *ˈsiochi /ˈsioʧiː/ v. sustain *ˈsiode /ˈsioðɛ/ v. inject *ˈsiodi /ˈsiodiː/ nm. scar *ˈsiodju /ˈsioðjuː/ nn. paradise *ˈsiodze /ˈsioʣɛː/ nm. joint *ˈsioelz /ˈsioɛlz/ nf. footprint *ˈsiohi /ˈsiohiː/ adj. alternate *ˈsioi /ˈsioiː/ v. argue *ˈsioi /ˈsioɪ/ pron. one *ˈsioie /ˈsioie/ adj. sober *ˈsioju /ˈsioju/ v. curb *ˈsioki /ˈsiokiː/ nm. valve *ˈsiokkio /ˈsiokkio/ nm. bag *ˈsiokku /ˈsiokkuː/ v. order *ˈsiomo /ˈsiomɔ/ nm. giant *ˈsiompiâ /ˈsiompiæ/ adj. delicious *ˈsionlo /ˈsionlɔ/ nm. property *ˈsionu /ˈsionu/ nf. noise *ˈsioo /ˈsioo/ v. bolster *ˈsioo /ˈsioɔː/ nf. well *ˈsiopio /ˈsiopio/ nm. appearance *ˈsiopta /ˈsioptaː/ adj. awesome *ˈsiopwo /ˈsiopwɔ/ n5. prairie *ˈsiorkonj /ˈsiorkonʤ/ nm. clock *ˈsiorku /ˈsiorkuː/ nm. spark *ˈsioshe /ˈsioʃɛː/ nm. apartment *ˈsioshto /ˈsioʃto/ nf. vehicle *ˈsiosta /ˈsiostaː/ nf. cocktail *ˈsiostu /ˈsiostʊː/ v. expire *ˈsioti /ˈsiotiː/ nm. band *ˈsiotka /ˈsiotkaː/ nm. tunnel *ˈsiotse /ˈsioʦɛ/ v. discharge *ˈsiou /ˈsiou/ nm. bump *ˈsiou /ˈsiouː/ n4. paint *ˈsiou /ˈsioʊ/ nf. force *ˈsioul /ˈsioʊːl/ adj. domestic *ˈsiowo /ˈsiowɔ/ nm. constellation *ˈskobe /ˈskobɛː/ v. frown *ˈskobiemp /ˈskobiemp/ nm. ammunition *ˈskodesk /ˈskoðɛːsk/ nf. square *ˈskodiwp /ˈskoðiːwp/ adv. inevitably *ˈskodri /ˈskodrɪ/ adj. flat *ˈskodu /ˈskoðʊ/ v. restrain *ˈskodzith /ˈskoʣiːθ/ nf. type *ˈskoe /ˈskoɛ/ adv. also *ˈskoe /ˈskoɛː/ v. confuse *ˈskohe /ˈskohɛ/ v. scrape *ˈskoi /ˈskoɪ/ nf. wool *ˈskoie /ˈskoie/ nf. extent *ˈskoiews /ˈskoiews/ adj. stable *ˈskoirs /ˈskoɪrs/ nf. liberty *ˈskoje /ˈskoʤɛ/ v. shove *ˈskojich /ˈskoʤiːʧ/ nm. champagne *ˈskojje /ˈskojjɛ/ nf. diner *ˈskojo /ˈskojɔ/ nm. pen *ˈskokins /ˈskokiːns/ nf. dispute *ˈskokkio /ˈskokkio/ nm. whore *ˈskokna /ˈskokna/ nn. story *ˈskokniâ /ˈskokniæ/ nf. logic *ˈskole /ˈskolɛː/ v. scoop *ˈskonlio /ˈskonlio/ adj. drunk (inebriated) *ˈskoo /ˈskoo/ nf. weather *ˈskoo /ˈskoɔː/ v. mention *ˈskood /ˈskood/ nn. course *ˈskoonsh /ˈskoonʃ/ n5. label *ˈskoorb /ˈskoorb/ adj. plausible *ˈskoorb /ˈskoɔrb/ nm. allergy *ˈskoors /ˈskoors/ adj. worthy *ˈskopi /ˈskopiː/ adj. fake *ˈskopisk /ˈskopiːsk/ n4. arm, hand *ˈskopta /ˈskopta/ nf. riot *ˈskopwio /ˈskopwio/ nn. container *ˈskorka /ˈskorkaː/ v. grow *ˈskoro /ˈskorɔ/ nm. wound *ˈskorti /ˈskortɪ/ adj. buxom *ˈskorto /ˈskortɔː/ v. design *ˈskosta /ˈskostaː/ nn. fowl *ˈskosto /ˈskosto/ n4. hue *ˈskotelk /ˈskotɛːlk/ adv. already *ˈskotwi /ˈskotwɪ/ v. brace *ˈskou /ˈskouː/ adj. lethal *ˈskou /ˈskoʊ/ v. envision *ˈskou /ˈskoʊː/ v. explode *ˈskoukt /ˈskoʊkt/ ˈskoʊks v. exert *ˈskoul /ˈskoʊːl/ nf. fur *ˈskowiwp /ˈskowiːwp/ adj. violent *ˈskozie /ˈskozie/ adj. naive *ˈskože /ˈskoʒɛː/ v. split *ˈskožie /ˈskoʒie/ nm. caution *ˈsnioa /ˈsnioa/ nm. success *ˈsnioa /ˈsnioaː/ v. gesture *ˈsnioalz /ˈsnioalz/ num. five *ˈsniobdo /ˈsniobdo/ v. witness *ˈsniobirt /ˈsniobiːrt/ ˈsniobiːrs v. leap *ˈsniode /ˈsniodɛː/ v. miss (long for) *ˈsniodie /ˈsniodie/ nn. rock, stone *ˈsniodju /ˈsniodjʊː/ adj. antique *ˈsniodruzm /ˈsniodrʊːzm/ ˈsniodrʊːzŋ adj. sore *ˈsnioe /ˈsnioɛ/ v. move *ˈsnioi /ˈsnioiː/ nf. god *ˈsnioikt /ˈsnioɪkt/ ˈsnioɪks nm. government *ˈsnioiâm /ˈsnioiæm/ ˈsnioiæŋ adj. vacant *ˈsniojesh /ˈsnioʤɛːʃ/ nm. lobster *ˈsniojiex /ˈsnioʤieɣ/ nf. species *ˈsniokkuwp /ˈsniokkuːwp/ nm. bark *ˈsniompu /ˈsniompʊ/ v. ponder *ˈsnionlo /ˈsnionlo/ nm. arch *ˈsnionnu /ˈsnionnʊ/ n5. spider *ˈsnionse /ˈsnionsɛ/ nm. dome *ˈsnionsiâx /ˈsnionsiæɣ/ adj. equivalent *ˈsnioo /ˈsnioo/ adj. approximate *ˈsnioo /ˈsnioɔː/ adv. least *ˈsnioolk /ˈsnioolk/ nm. lip *ˈsnioonj /ˈsnioonʤ/ nm. bat (winged mammal) *ˈsniopli /ˈsnioplɪ/ v. kidnap *ˈsnioplirz /ˈsnioplɪrz/ v. peel *ˈsniorju /ˈsniorʤʊː/ nm. palace *ˈsniorkils /ˈsniorkɪls/ v. betray *ˈsniortoks /ˈsniortɔːks/ adj. early *ˈsnioshiwt /ˈsnioʃiːwt/ ˈsnioʃiːws v. tempt *ˈsnioshtars /ˈsnioʃtaːrs/ adj. critical *ˈsnioshtu /ˈsnioʃtuː/ v. enjoy *ˈsniospi /ˈsniospɪ/ v. whistle *ˈsniosta /ˈsniostaː/ nm. stitch *ˈsniothe /ˈsnioθɛː/ n4. crab *ˈsniotjiâ /ˈsniotjiæ/ nm. custom *ˈsniotjo /ˈsniotjɔː/ nm. tag *ˈsniotku /ˈsniotkuː/ nm. impulse *ˈsniotselb /ˈsnioʦɛlb/ n4. warrant *ˈsniotsilz /ˈsnioʦiːlz/ nf. litigation *ˈsniotwu /ˈsniotwʊ/ nf. answer *ˈsniou /ˈsniou/ nf. wife *ˈsniou /ˈsniouː/ nn. west *ˈsniou /ˈsnioʊ/ n4. percent *ˈsniou /ˈsnioʊː/ v. hover *ˈsniouts /ˈsnioʊts/ n4. saw *ˈsnioze /ˈsniozɛ/ v. assume *ˈsniože /ˈsnioʒɛː/ nm. motion *ˈsniožie /ˈsnioʒie/ v. wait *ˈsnua /ˈsnʊːa/ nf. face, forehead *ˈsnubomp /ˈsnʊːbɔmp/ v. understand *ˈsnudie /ˈsnʊːdie/ v. deter *ˈsnudru /ˈsnʊːdruː/ v. lead *ˈsnulo /ˈsnʊːlɔ/ adj. rear *ˈsnurtiâks /ˈsnʊːrtiæks/ v. inhabit *ˈsnuti /ˈsnʊːtiː/ v. foster *ˈsnutio /ˈsnʊːtio/ nm. female *ˈsnuu /ˈsnʊːʊ/ nm. decade *ˈsnuzie /ˈsnʊːzie/ nn. chair *ˈtsiochinj /ˈʦioʧiːnʤ/ nn. trophy *ˈtsiodri /ˈʦiodrɪ/ adv. within *ˈtsioie /ˈʦioie/ nm. advice *ˈtsioiench /ˈʦioienʧ/ nm. luxury *ˈtsiolchirs /ˈʦiolʧiːrs/ v. name *ˈtsiomi /ˈʦiomiː/ v. hiss *ˈtsiompiâ /ˈʦiompiæ/ nm. behalf *ˈtsioni /ˈʦioniː/ nf. perimeter *ˈtsioo /ˈʦioo/ nm. cafeteria *ˈtsioonch /ˈʦioonʧ/ nm. pavement *ˈtsioptu /ˈʦioptʊ/ nn. mercy *ˈtsiorti /ˈʦiortɪ/ nm. metro *ˈtsoche /ˈtsoʧɛː/ nf. present (gift) *ˈtsochiws /ˈtsoʧiːws/ v. spoil *ˈtsodie /ˈtsodie/ nm. tub *ˈtsodo /ˈtsodɔ/ nf. article *ˈtsoe /ˈtsoɛ/ nf. morale *ˈtsoesh /ˈtsoɛːʃ/ nf. ink *ˈtsoho /ˈtsohɔː/ nf. lesbian *ˈtsoie /ˈtsoie/ v. recruit *ˈtsoiews /ˈtsoiews/ nm. outbreak *ˈtsokni /ˈtsoknɪ/ nf. chaos *ˈtsompo /ˈtsompɔː/ n5. perfume *ˈtsono /ˈtsonɔ/ adj. poor, weak *ˈtsoo /ˈtsoɔː/ nn. spring (coil) *ˈtsoors /ˈtsoɔːrs/ adj. transparent *ˈtsopla /ˈtsopla/ v. retain *ˈtsoptans /ˈtsoptans/ nf. nursery *ˈtsoruth /ˈtsoruθ/ v. stain *ˈtsoshti /ˈtsoʃtɪ/ n5. lyrics *ˈtsoux /ˈtsouɣ/ adj. furious *ˈtsowiwp /ˈtsowiːwp/ n5. mosquito *ˈtsua /ˈʦʊːaː/ v. behave (well) *ˈtsudie /ˈʦʊːdie/ n5. orbit *ˈtsulchi /ˈʦʊːlʧiː/ v. whisk *ˈtsutku /ˈʦʊːtkuː/ n4. cuisine *ˈtsuu /ˈʦʊːʊ/ v. rally *ˈtsuu /ˈʦʊːʊː/ nf. chick (girl) *ˈtsuxi /ˈʦʊːɣiː/ n4. set *ˈtsužie /ˈʦʊːʒie/ v. rattle *ˈtszubie /ˈʦzubie/ adv. exactly *ˈtszukio /ˈʦzukio/ nf. athlete *ˈtua /ˈtuaː/ v. cut *ˈtudjiâ /ˈtuðjiæ/ v. shock *ˈtudru /ˈtudruː/ adj. superb *ˈtudzie /ˈtuʣie/ nn. incentive *ˈtuhi /ˈtuhiː/ nm. carrot *ˈtui /ˈtuɪ/ nn. religion *ˈtuie /ˈtuie/ v. offer *ˈtuio /ˈtuio/ n5. enthusiasm *ˈtuje /ˈtuʤɛː/ adj. prompt *ˈtujie /ˈtuʤie/ nn. ham *ˈtujje /ˈtujjɛ/ n5. bush *ˈtujjie /ˈtujjie/ nm. back (of body), back (reverse side); adv. back *ˈtukins /ˈtukiːns/ adj. wary *ˈtukipt /ˈtukiːpt/ ˈtukiːps v. tangle *ˈtukkio /ˈtukkio/ adj. private *ˈtumpa /ˈtumpa/ v. avert *ˈtumpo /ˈtumpɔː/ n5. mammal *ˈtunno /ˈtunnɔː/ nm. contract *ˈtuno /ˈtunɔ/ nm. mound *ˈtunu /ˈtunu/ v. pace *ˈtuo /ˈtuo/ v. isolate *ˈtuo /ˈtuɔ/ v. describe *ˈtuols /ˈtuols/ nm. merchandise *ˈtupio /ˈtupio/ v. favour *ˈtuplu /ˈtuplʊː/ n5. prey *ˈtupo /ˈtupɔ/ nm. peach *ˈtuptiâ /ˈtuptiæ/ v. contradict *ˈturka /ˈturkaː/ v. export *ˈturti /ˈturtɪ/ nm. skirt *ˈtushto /ˈtuʃto/ v. discuss *ˈtushtu /ˈtuʃtʊː/ nm. sponge *ˈtusi /ˈtusiː/ v. increase *ˈtutcha /ˈtutʧa/ pron. each *ˈtutchiâsk /ˈtutʧiæsk/ n4. field *ˈtutchu /ˈtutʧʊ/ adj. annual *ˈtutki /ˈtutkɪ/ n5. clash *ˈtutku /ˈtutkuː/ prep. rather *ˈtutsi /ˈtuʦiː/ nf. closure *ˈtutsie /ˈtuʦie/ nf. language *ˈtutsilz /ˈtuʦiːlz/ nn. skin, fur *ˈtutwi /ˈtutwɪ/ nf. age *ˈtuu /ˈtuu/ v. give *ˈtuu /ˈtuuː/ v. stop *ˈtuu /ˈtuʊː/ nf. way *ˈtuwiwp /ˈtuwiːwp/ nf. skillet *ˈtuxe /ˈtuɣɛː/ adj. vibrant *ˈtuxi /ˈtuɣiː/ adj. hard *ˈtuxie /ˈtuɣie/ nf. bird *ˈtuzewp /ˈtuzɛːwp/ nm. gem *ˈtuzez /ˈtuzɛːz/ adj. ugly *ˈtuziks /ˈtuziːks/ n4. quota *ˈtuže /ˈtuʒɛː/ nf. colony *ˈua /ˈua/ nf. waiter *ˈua /ˈuaː/ v. explain *ˈua /ˈuːa/ nm. night *ˈua /ˈʊːa/ nm. liver *ˈua /ˈʊːaː/ nf. location *ˈuazm /ˈuːaːzm/ ˈuːaːzŋ v. discriminate *ˈubdi /ˈubdɪ/ nf. carpet *ˈubdu /ˈubdu/ adj. vulgar *ˈubi /ˈubiː/ v. authorise *ˈubie /ˈʊːbie/ v. blossom *ˈubimp /ˈubiːmp/ adj. moist *ˈuche /ˈuʧɛː/ v. designate *ˈuchi /ˈuʧiː/ prep. according *ˈuchie /ˈuʧie/ pron. everything *ˈuchiews /ˈuːʧiews/ nm. neck *ˈude /ˈuːðɛ/ adj. wrong *ˈudern /ˈuːðɛrn/ ˈuːðɛrŋ v. generate *ˈudi /ˈuðiː/ adj. left *ˈudie /ˈudie/ v. show *ˈudie /ˈuðie/ nm. cracker *ˈudirn /ˈuðiːrn/ ˈuðiːrŋ nm. reward *ˈudja /ˈuðjaː/ nf. bit *ˈudja /ˈuːðjaː/ v. encompass *ˈudji /ˈudjɪ/ v. influence *ˈudji /ˈuːðjɪ/ nn. array *ˈudjiâ /ˈuðjiæ/ v. hide *ˈudju /ˈudjuː/ nn. sermon *ˈudju /ˈudjʊː/ n4. skeptic *ˈudju /ˈuðjuː/ v. present *ˈudju /ˈuðjʊː/ v. affect *ˈudra /ˈudraː/ prep. throughout *ˈudri /ˈʊːdrɪ/ adj. attractive *ˈudro /ˈudro/ nf. servant *ˈudze /ˈuʣɛ/ adj. dull *ˈudzes /ˈuʣɛs/ v. advance *ˈudzež /ˈuʣɛʒ/ nn. place *ˈue /ˈuɛ/ adj. inferior *ˈue /ˈuɛː/ nm. jungle *ˈue /ˈuːɛ/ adj. dark *ˈue /ˈʊːɛː/ v. resent *ˈuelt /ˈuɛlt/ ˈuɛls v. set *ˈues /ˈuɛːs/ nf. oil *ˈuhijn /ˈuhiːjn/ ˈuhiːjŋ adj. prone *ˈuho /ˈuhɔː/ v. arrive *ˈui /ˈuiː/ nn. winter *ˈui /ˈuɪ/ nm. fact *ˈui /ˈuːɪ/ adj. single *ˈui /ˈʊːiː/ nf. remains *ˈuie /ˈuie/ adj. important *ˈuie /ˈuːie/ adj. parallel *ˈuie /ˈʊːie/ v. turn *ˈuil /ˈuːɪl/ prep. well *ˈuio /ˈuio/ v. plough *ˈuio /ˈuːio/ n4. glue *ˈuipt /ˈuɪpt/ ˈuɪps v. realise *ˈuit /ˈuɪt/ ˈuɪs nf. race *ˈuith /ˈuɪθ/ nn. exit *ˈuith /ˈuːɪθ/ v. spit *ˈuix /ˈuɪɣ/ v. strip *ˈuiâ /ˈuiæ/ nf. muscle *ˈuiâ /ˈuːiæ/ adv. rather *ˈuiâk /ˈuiæk/ n4. turtle *ˈuje /ˈuːʤɛ/ nn. vintage *ˈuji /ˈujiː/ adj. noble *ˈujie /ˈuʤie/ v. refine *ˈujiks /ˈujiːks/ adj. generic *ˈujio /ˈuːjio/ pron. none *ˈujje /ˈujjɛ/ v. detain *ˈujjo /ˈujjɔː/ nf. system *ˈujjons /ˈuːjjɔːns/ nm. wood *ˈujjons /ˈʊːjjɔːns/ n4. hoof *ˈujo /ˈujɔ/ n5. revenge *ˈujoks /ˈuːjɔks/ adj. favourite *ˈuke /ˈukɛː/ nm. hallway *ˈuki /ˈukiː/ adj. clear *ˈuki /ˈuːkiː/ n5. knob *ˈukki /ˈukkɪ/ nf. rag *ˈukko /ˈukko/ v. embrace *ˈukkuwp /ˈukkuwp/ v. cure *ˈukna /ˈuːknaː/ nf. spike *ˈukniâ /ˈuːkniæ/ v. crush, grind *ˈuko /ˈuːkɔ/ n4. shit *ˈukons /ˈuːkɔns/ nm. packet *ˈulchio /ˈulʧio/ adv. enough *ˈulcho /ˈulʧo/ v. cook (prepare food) *ˈulcho /ˈulʧɔ/ adj. fat; nf. fat *ˈuli /ˈʊːliː/ v. grasp *ˈulio /ˈuːlio/ adj. new *ˈulo /ˈulɔ/ v. have *ˈulo /ˈuːlɔ/ nm. egg *ˈulu /ˈulu/ nn. restoration *ˈumio /ˈumio/ nm. demographic *ˈumio /ˈuːmio/ nm. bruise *ˈumo /ˈumɔ/ n4. rear *ˈumo /ˈuːmɔ/ nf. sugar *ˈumpe /ˈumpɛ/ v. allege *ˈumpiâ /ˈumpiæ/ v. stick *ˈumpo /ˈuːmpɔː/ v. probe *ˈumpojsh /ˈumpɔːjʃ/ adj. intimate *ˈumpu /ˈumpʊ/ nm. batch *ˈumu /ˈumu/ v. test *ˈumur /ˈumur/ nm. cathedral *ˈuni /ˈuniː/ prep. beside *ˈuni /ˈuːniː/ adj. ready *ˈunio /ˈunio/ nm. clinic *ˈunio /ˈʊːnio/ conj. whether *ˈunjio /ˈunjio/ v. occur *ˈunjoz /ˈunjoz/ nf. end *ˈunlio /ˈunlio/ nm. authority *ˈunlo /ˈuːnlo/ v. learn *ˈunlu /ˈunlu/ nf. circle *ˈunna /ˈunna/ v. lurk *ˈunnar /ˈunnar/ nf. marathon *ˈunne /ˈuːnnɛ/ nn. encounter *ˈunniâr /ˈunniær/ nf. level *ˈunno /ˈunnɔː/ pron. something *ˈuno /ˈunɔ/ v. dominate *ˈuno /ˈuːnɔ/ adj. serial *ˈunsa /ˈunsa/ v. perform *ˈunsiâ /ˈunsiæ/ v. complement *ˈunsiâch /ˈuːnsiæʧ/ adj. bizarre *ˈunu /ˈuːnu/ nf. protagonist *ˈuo /ˈuo/ nm. fat *ˈuo /ˈuɔ/ nm. nest *ˈuo /ˈuɔː/ adj. holy *ˈuo /ˈuːo/ v. cater *ˈuo /ˈuːɔ/ v. summon *ˈuo /ˈuːɔː/ nf. heritage *ˈuo /ˈʊːɔː/ nf. sorrow *ˈuolb /ˈuːolb/ v. validate *ˈuomp /ˈuɔːmp/ nm. poison *ˈuonsh /ˈuɔnʃ/ v. invade *ˈuor /ˈuor/ adj. accurate *ˈuots /ˈʊːɔːts/ nm. talk *ˈupi /ˈupiː/ nm. shape *ˈupio /ˈupio/ nm. bracelet *ˈupio /ˈʊːpio/ nf. pear *ˈupla /ˈupla/ adj. excellent *ˈupliâ /ˈuːpliæ/ adj. certain *ˈuplu /ˈuplʊː/ v. reply *ˈuplurz /ˈuplʊːrz/ det. whatever *ˈupo /ˈupɔ/ adj. stupid *ˈupta /ˈupta/ v. reconcile *ˈuptiâ /ˈuptiæ/ nn. persona *ˈuptu /ˈuptʊ/ v. remove *ˈuptuns /ˈuptʊns/ nm. pocket *ˈupwo /ˈuːpwɔ/ n4. distinction *ˈupwu /ˈupwu/ adj. naval *ˈuri /ˈuriː/ nm. garden *ˈuri /ˈuːriː/ nf. sediment *ˈurio /ˈurio/ nf. habitat *ˈuriž /ˈuriːʒ/ nf. agony *ˈurja /ˈʊːrʤaː/ adv. early *ˈurjits /ˈuːrʤɪʦ/ nm. cab *ˈurjuch /ˈuːrʤʊːʧ/ adj. chronic *ˈurka /ˈurkaː/ nf. brush, brush (for hair) *ˈurkawt /ˈurkaːwt/ ˈurkaːws n5. heir *ˈurko /ˈurko/ nm. louse *ˈurku /ˈurkuː/ nn. niche *ˈurkunj /ˈurkuːnʤ/ nm. choir *ˈurkunj /ˈurkʊːnʤ/ adv. long *ˈuro /ˈuːrɔ/ v. bang *ˈurož /ˈurɔʒ/ v. persist *ˈurta /ˈurta/ v. announce *ˈurta /ˈuːrta/ adj. skinny *ˈurti /ˈuːrtɪ/ v. praise *ˈurtiâ /ˈurtiæ/ v. regret *ˈurtiâ /ˈuːrtiæ/ v. conquer *ˈuru /ˈuru/ v. come *ˈurus /ˈuːrus/ v. dive *ˈurwa /ˈurwaː/ adj. honest *ˈurwi /ˈurwɪ/ nf. suitcase *ˈuse /ˈusɛː/ adv. ago *ˈushe /ˈuʃɛː/ n4. conviction *ˈushels /ˈuʃɛːls/ nf. salon *ˈusho /ˈuʃɔ/ v. claim *ˈushtawt /ˈuʃtaːwt/ ˈuʃtaːws v. ask *ˈushti /ˈuːʃtɪ/ nf. rifle *ˈushtu /ˈuʃtuː/ nn. glasses *ˈusi /ˈusiː/ v. return, go back *ˈusi /ˈʊːsiː/ det. same *ˈusie /ˈusie/ nf. rationale *ˈuspio /ˈuspio/ v. circulate *ˈuspo /ˈuspo/ n4. oxygen *ˈuspoth /ˈuspoθ/ nf. leverage *ˈuspu /ˈuspuː/ v. vomit *ˈuspuž /ˈuːspuʒ/ v. scratch *ˈusta /ˈustaː/ n4. pillow *ˈusti /ˈustɪ/ v. rub *ˈustu /ˈuːstuː/ nf. dictator *ˈutchiârn /ˈuːtʧiærn/ ˈuːtʧiærŋ v. escalate *ˈutcho /ˈuːtʧɔː/ nm. ideal *ˈute /ˈutɛː/ v. reinforce *ˈute /ˈuːtɛː/ nf. poem *ˈuthe /ˈuθɛː/ n5. kindergarten *ˈuthel /ˈuːθɛːl/ v. monitor *ˈuti /ˈuːtiː/ nf. emotion *ˈuti /ˈʊːtiː/ nn. plateau *ˈutio /ˈʊːtio/ v. stroke *ˈutja /ˈutja/ nm. tusk *ˈutjiâ /ˈutjiæ/ v. aspire *ˈutjo /ˈʊːtjɔː/ nf. mail *ˈutju /ˈuːtjʊ/ nn. badge *ˈutki /ˈutkɪ/ v. snap *ˈutku /ˈutkʊː/ adj. mere *ˈuto /ˈutɔ/ v. alert *ˈuto /ˈuːtɔ/ nm. tape *ˈutsi /ˈuʦiː/ nf. foundation *ˈutsi /ˈuːʦiː/ adj. serious *ˈutsi /ˈʊːʦiː/ adj. adolescent *ˈutsie /ˈuʦie/ nn. chest *ˈutwi /ˈutwɪ/ prep. along *ˈutwo /ˈutwɔː/ adj. true *ˈutwu /ˈutwʊ/ adj. cheap *ˈuu /ˈuu/ v. moan *ˈuu /ˈuuː/ nm. doctor *ˈuu /ˈuʊ/ v. get *ˈuu /ˈuʊː/ nm. tomb *ˈuu /ˈuːu/ nm. glove *ˈuu /ˈuːuː/ v. adopt *ˈuu /ˈuːʊ/ nf. hair (of head), hair (of body) *ˈuu /ˈuːʊː/ v. defecate *ˈuu /ˈʊːuː/ adv. elsewhere *ˈuu /ˈʊːʊː/ nn. cup *ˈuujsh /ˈuujʃ/ v. discourage *ˈuulb /ˈuʊlb/ adj. selected *ˈuulk /ˈuʊːlk/ adv. basically *ˈuulz /ˈuuːlz/ nf. bacteria *ˈuulz /ˈuːulz/ nm. toast *ˈuurz /ˈuʊrz/ nf. orchestra *ˈuush /ˈuuːʃ/ adj. warm *ˈuusk /ˈʊːuːsk/ nm. leaf *ˈuut /ˈuːʊːt/ ˈuːʊːs v. climb *ˈuuts /ˈuʊts/ nf. custody *ˈuuwt /ˈuːʊːwt/ ˈuːʊːws nm. kit *ˈuux /ˈuuɣ/ adj. angry *ˈuwewp /ˈuwɛːwp/ nm. military *ˈuwi /ˈuːwiː/ adj. orthodox *ˈuwio /ˈuwio/ n4. kitchen *ˈuwiwp /ˈuwiːwp/ v. erode *ˈuwo /ˈʊːwɔ/ nn. brother *ˈuxie /ˈuɣie/ v. rob *ˈuxie /ˈuːɣie/ nm. meadow *ˈuxinch /ˈuːɣiːnʧ/ adj. absurd *ˈuze /ˈuzɛ/ n4. disaster *ˈuze /ˈuzɛː/ v. exclaim *ˈuzez /ˈuzɛz/ n4. prison *ˈuzie /ˈuzie/ n4. office *ˈuzo /ˈuzɔː/ nm. morning *ˈuzo /ˈuːzɔː/ nf. basin *ˈuže /ˈuːʒɛ/ v. retrieve *ˈuži /ˈuʒiː/ nm. sausage *ˈuži /ˈʊːʒiː/ n5. thunder *ˈužie /ˈuʒie/ n4. door *ˈužie /ˈuːʒie/ adv. therefore *ˈužo /ˈuʒɔː/ nm. music *ˈwidjuž /ˈwiːdjʊːʒ/ v. sigh *ˈwidro /ˈwiːdro/ nf. bargain *ˈwie /ˈwiːɛ/ n5. challenge *ˈwiptu /ˈwiːptʊ/ n5. salt *ˈwitwi /ˈwiːtwɪ/ adj. remarkable *ˈwiu /ˈwiːʊː/ v. dig *ˈwiže /ˈwiːʒɛ/ v. lick *ˈzua /ˈzuaː/ n4. stick (of tree) *ˈzubdo /ˈzubdo/ nf. pyramid *ˈzubdu /ˈzubdʊː/ adv. eventually *ˈzudie /ˈzudie/ adj. crazy *ˈzudisk /ˈzuðiːsk/ nn. electron *ˈzudizm /ˈzudiːzm/ ˈzudiːzŋ adj. abundant *ˈzudja /ˈzuðjaː/ adj. limited *ˈzudjiâ /ˈzuðjiæ/ v. burn *ˈzudju /ˈzudjʊː/ nm. hurdle *ˈzue /ˈzuɛ/ nm. facade *ˈzuhi /ˈzuhiː/ nm. spy *ˈzui /ˈzuɪ/ nf. wit *ˈzuie /ˈzuie/ nm. bell *ˈzuijn /ˈzuɪjn/ ˈzuɪjŋ nf. fixture *ˈzuimp /ˈzuɪmp/ nm. horn *ˈzuiâ /ˈzuiæ/ adj. fierce *ˈzujji /ˈzujjiː/ nf. belt *ˈzukkint /ˈzukkɪnt/ ˈzukkɪns v. start, begin *ˈzukni /ˈzuknɪ/ v. stock *ˈzumo /ˈzumɔ/ adj. audio *ˈzumpam /ˈzumpam/ ˈzumpaŋ adv. ahead *ˈzumpe /ˈzumpɛ/ v. drape *ˈzumpu /ˈzumpʊ/ adj. fast *ˈzunlo /ˈzunlɔ/ n4. tour *ˈzunso /ˈzunsɔː/ adj. severe *ˈzuo /ˈzuo/ nm. haven *ˈzuo /ˈzuɔ/ prep. plus *ˈzuo /ˈzuɔː/ nm. adolescent *ˈzuplarz /ˈzuplarz/ adj. composite *ˈzuptans /ˈzuptans/ adj. scared, afraid *ˈzupti /ˈzuptɪ/ nm. switch *ˈzuptiâpt /ˈzuptiæpt/ ˈzuptiæps v. manufacture *ˈzuptu /ˈzuptʊ/ v. bump *ˈzurja /ˈzurʤaː/ nn. massacre *ˈzurjis /ˈzurʤɪs/ nn. mouse *ˈzurju /ˈzurʤuː/ nf. matter *ˈzurka /ˈzurkaː/ v. clutch *ˈzurkaws /ˈzurkaːws/ v. tumble *ˈzushi /ˈzuʃiː/ adj. able *ˈzusie /ˈzusie/ nn. default *ˈzuspu /ˈzuspu/ n5. emphasis *ˈzusta /ˈzustaː/ n5. celebrity *ˈzustu /ˈzustuː/ n4. patriot *ˈzutje /ˈzutjɛ/ v. pinch *ˈzutjo /ˈzutjɔː/ v. consolidate *ˈzutka /ˈzutkaː/ n5. flavour *ˈzutkiâr /ˈzutkiær/ adj. temporary *ˈzutku /ˈzutkʊː/ nn. turmoil *ˈzutsie /ˈzuʦie/ v. lodge *ˈzutwa /ˈzutwa/ n5. command *ˈzutwi /ˈzutwɪ/ nm. demon *ˈzutwiâ /ˈzutwiæ/ nf. dealer *ˈzuu /ˈzuu/ nm. worm *ˈzuu /ˈzuuː/ v. chop *ˈzuu /ˈzuʊ/ nn. shrub *ˈzuu /ˈzuʊː/ nf. bridge *ˈzuulb /ˈzuuːlb/ v. fight *ˈzuunsh /ˈzuunʃ/ nf. wheel *ˈzuwi /ˈzuwiː/ v. sip *ˈzuxi /ˈzuɣiː/ v. twist *ˈzuziewp /ˈzuziewp/ nm. insect *ˈzuziez /ˈzuziez/ nn. tablet *ˈzužie /ˈzuʒie/ adj. clever *ˈzzobdi /ˈzzɔbdɪ/ n4. cube *ˈzzode /ˈzzɔdɛː/ v. liberate *ˈzzodie /ˈzzɔðie/ adj. steep *ˈzzodjiâ /ˈzzɔdjiæ/ adj. lone *ˈzzodzie /ˈzzɔʣie/ nf. ocean *ˈzzoi /ˈzzɔɪ/ nf. anchor *ˈzzoins /ˈzzɔɪns/ nm. picture *ˈzzojiech /ˈzzɔʤieʧ/ v. inhale *ˈzzojjo /ˈzzɔjjɔː/ nn. nature *ˈzzoknu /ˈzzɔknʊ/ v. wind *ˈzzolchilt /ˈzzɔlʧiːlt/ ˈzzɔlʧiːls nm. tattoo *ˈzzole /ˈzzɔlɛː/ n5. science *ˈzzonsiâ /ˈzzɔnsiæ/ nn. human *ˈzzoozm /ˈzzɔɔːzm/ ˈzzɔɔːzŋ nn. spell (of magic) *ˈzzopejn /ˈzzɔpɛːjn/ ˈzzɔpɛːjŋ adv. quite *ˈzzopi /ˈzzɔpiː/ v. nominate *ˈzzoptapt /ˈzzɔptaːpt/ ˈzzɔptaːps nn. saucepan *ˈzzoptupt /ˈzzɔptʊpt/ ˈzzɔptʊps nm. wrist *ˈzzopwo /ˈzzɔpwo/ adj. petty *ˈzzorjats /ˈzzɔrʤaːʦ/ nm. summary *ˈzzorjits /ˈzzɔrʤɪʦ/ nf. cat *ˈzzorti /ˈzzɔrtɪ/ adj. renowned *ˈzzoshewt /ˈzzɔʃɛːwt/ ˈzzɔʃɛːws v. display *ˈzzoshowt /ˈzzɔʃɔwt/ ˈzzɔʃɔws v. squash *ˈzzospi /ˈzzɔspɪ/ v. harass *ˈzzoti /ˈzzɔtiː/ v. surprise *ˈzzotsi /ˈzzɔʦiː/ nf. shower *ˈzzou /ˈzzɔu/ n4. rail *ˈzzou /ˈzzɔuː/ v. evolve *ˈzzou /ˈzzɔʊ/ nn. race (ethnicity) *ˈzzoud /ˈzzɔʊːd/ n4. impeachment *ˈzzousk /ˈzzɔuːsk/ v. grip *ˈzzowe /ˈzzɔwɛː/ v. suck *ˈzzoworn /ˈzzɔwɔrn/ ˈzzɔwɔrŋ nn. forecast *ˈzzoxinch /ˈzzɔɣiːnʧ/ nf. parent *ˈzzože /ˈzzɔʒɛː/ v. supervise *ˈzzua /ˈzzuːaː/ n5. world *ˈzzudie /ˈzzuːðie/ v. operate *ˈzzudjiâd /ˈzzuːdjiæð/ v. fold *ˈzzui /ˈzzuːiː/ adj. sufficient *ˈzzui /ˈzzuːɪ/ nm. tap *ˈzzuie /ˈzzuːie/ v. proclaim *ˈzzuio /ˈzzuːio/ v. repeat *ˈzzuiâk /ˈzzuːiæk/ nm. disgust *ˈzzujjo /ˈzzuːjjɔː/ v. fashion *ˈzzumpo /ˈzzuːmpɔː/ adj. gradual *ˈzzune /ˈzzuːnɛː/ nm. glory *ˈzzunlo /ˈzzuːnlo/ v. enable *ˈzzunlozm /ˈzzuːnlozm/ ˈzzuːnlozŋ adj. sudden *ˈzzunniâ /ˈzzuːnniæ/ adj. convenient *ˈzzunnur /ˈzzuːnnʊr/ nf. altar *ˈzzuo /ˈzzuːɔ/ v. graze *ˈzzupi /ˈzzuːpiː/ v. pollute *ˈzzupwi /ˈzzuːpwɪ/ adj. eager *ˈzzushti /ˈzzuːʃtɪ/ v. entail *ˈzzusto /ˈzzuːsto/ prep. towards *ˈzzustonsh /ˈzzuːstonʃ/ v. store *ˈzzuthi /ˈzzuːθiː/ nf. circulation *ˈzzutka /ˈzzuːtkaː/ adj. tense *ˈzzutku /ˈzzuːtkʊː/ n4. agriculture *ˈzzutwu /ˈzzuːtwʊ/ nf. tornado *ˈzzuu /ˈzzuːu/ num. seven *ˈzzuu /ˈzzuːʊ/ prep. through *ˈzzuu /ˈzzuːʊː/ nm. carriage *ˈzzuur /ˈzzuːur/ nn. diameter *ˈzzuuts /ˈzzuːʊts/ v. identify *ˈzzuuwp /ˈzzuːʊwp/ v. pardon *ˈzzuuwt /ˈzzuːʊːwt/ ˈzzuːʊːws nm. cow *ˈzzuziks /ˈzzuːziːks/ nf. justice *ˈzzuzoz /ˈzzuːzɔːz/ nf. threat *ˈžia /ˈʒiːa/ nm. lens *ˈžia /ˈʒɪa/ v. have to (must) *ˈžibdu /ˈʒiːbduː/ prep. beyond *ˈžibie /ˈʒɪbie/ pron. anything *ˈžiche /ˈʒɪʧɛː/ v. report *ˈžichi /ˈʒɪʧiː/ n4. demise *ˈžido /ˈʒɪðɔː/ v. classify *ˈžidra /ˈʒɪdraː/ adj. purple *ˈžidru /ˈʒɪdruː/ v. rock (move back and forth) *ˈžidzo /ˈʒɪʣɔː/ nm. origin *ˈžihu /ˈʒɪhʊ/ nn. puzzle *ˈžii /ˈʒɪiː/ nn. dune *ˈžii /ˈʒɪɪ/ v. join *ˈžiielb /ˈʒɪielb/ nf. motel *ˈžiiert /ˈʒɪiert/ ˈʒɪiers nf. segment *ˈžiilz /ˈʒɪiːlz/ nf. hierarchy *ˈžiio /ˈʒiːio/ adj. grave *ˈžiio /ˈʒɪio/ adj. sour *ˈžiiâ /ˈʒɪiæ/ v. reduce *ˈžije /ˈʒiːʤɛː/ v. earn *ˈžijiz /ˈʒɪjiːz/ v. tug *ˈžijjiens /ˈʒɪjjiens/ nm. icon *ˈžijo /ˈʒɪjɔ/ adv. otherwise *ˈžilcho /ˈʒɪlʧo/ adj. jealous *ˈžilo /ˈʒɪlɔ/ adj. native *ˈžinio /ˈʒɪnio/ adj. full *ˈžinit /ˈʒɪniːt/ ˈʒɪniːs nf. mess *ˈžinjio /ˈʒɪnjio/ nf. compliment *ˈžinna /ˈʒɪnna/ nm. grade *ˈžinne /ˈʒɪnnɛ/ v. perch *ˈžinniâ /ˈʒɪnniæ/ nn. fire *ˈžinsiâ /ˈʒɪnsiæ/ neg. not; interj. no *ˈžinsu /ˈʒɪnsʊ/ v. abandon *ˈžinsus /ˈʒiːnsʊs/ v. accumulate *ˈžio /ˈʒiːɔ/ nm. key *ˈžiokt /ˈʒɪokt/ ˈʒɪoks nm. syrup *ˈžipe /ˈʒɪpɛː/ nm. ginger *ˈžipi /ˈʒɪpiː/ nm. guide *ˈžipwi /ˈʒɪpwɪ/ v. decide *ˈžirjiâ /ˈʒɪrʤiæ/ nm. prejudice *ˈžirka /ˈʒɪrkaː/ v. provoke *ˈžirko /ˈʒɪrko/ nf. casino *ˈžirku /ˈʒiːrkʊː/ nm. tree *ˈžirku /ˈʒɪrkuː/ adj. prestigious *ˈžishtars /ˈʒɪʃtaːrs/ nf. buffalo *ˈžishti /ˈʒɪʃtɪ/ adj. overwhelming *ˈžishto /ˈʒiːʃto/ adj. gay *ˈžispu /ˈʒiːspuː/ nn. beam *ˈžispuch /ˈʒɪspuʧ/ adj. damp *ˈžitcha /ˈʒiːtʧa/ v. spend *ˈžitchi /ˈʒɪtʧɪ/ v. devote *ˈžitchiâ /ˈʒɪtʧiæ/ n5. moment *ˈžitsi /ˈʒɪʦiː/ nn. jam *ˈžitwa /ˈʒɪtwa/ nm. evening *ˈžitwi /ˈʒiːtwɪ/ adj. dual *ˈžiu /ˈʒɪu/ n4. flour *ˈžiu /ˈʒɪuː/ nf. avenue *ˈžiu /ˈʒɪʊ/ nf. trousers *ˈžiu /ˈʒɪʊː/ n5. steam *ˈžiunj /ˈʒɪʊnʤ/ nm. knot *ˈžiurt /ˈʒɪurt/ ˈʒɪurs nm. carriage *ˈžiurt /ˈʒɪʊːrt/ ˈʒɪʊːrs v. investigate *ˈžiwe /ˈʒɪwɛː/ nf. group *ˈžixi /ˈʒɪɣiː/ v. vibrate *ˈžizi /ˈʒɪziː/ v. reject *ˈžiže /ˈʒiːʒɛː/ adj. chief *ˈžiži /ˈʒɪʒiː/ n4. rug Category:Language Category:Arms Race Category:Languages Category:Language Terminoligy Category:Tsoli Category:Wishoian Category:Puwoyn Category:'putunksian Category:He'toeboeian Category:'yaban Category:'xunten Category:Tuls'usian Category:Lunan Category:Lef'deiti Category:E'men Category:Achoian Category:Nu'baan Category:Gender Category:Case Category:Definite article Category:Indefinite article Category:Plurals Category:Morphology Category:Adpositions